Tu Diadema
by Xiknxan
Summary: ¿Cómo poder vivir fingir un matrimonio feliz con alguien a quien no amas? ¿Cómo mantener vivo el amor de tu vida? ¿Cómo saber quien es el amor de tu vida? ¿Y si el amor de tu vida resulta ser un asesino? ... Espero le den la oportunidad a éste fic y por supuesto que lo disfruten, desde ya millones de agradecimientos a cada persona que me acompañe en este proyecto.
1. Chapter 1

**TU DIADEMA **

CAPITULO I

EN LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE.

El sol brillaba oscilante entre las nubes de Japón. Aquella nación guardaba solo el recuerdo de haber sido una república democrática, ahora – y desde hace más de cinco siglos – es dominada por una monarquía.

El mundo es un ciclo que gira y gira, siempre vuelve a lo mismo, aunque claro, no bajo las mismas circunstancias.

La mayoría de los países de oriente y occidentes se volvieron monarquías. Europa toda, había perdido su potencial gracias a las incesantes crisis económicas y políticas suscitadas hace más de cuatro siglos. El cambio del mundo fue paulatino y tan solo pocos países han quedado bajo un gobierno en forma de Estado Republicano. Entre ellos el poderoso EEUU y el rebelde pero sorprendente Brasil, que a estas alturas era casi el manda más de América del sur y centro América.

Una de las familias más poderosas del reino – con linaje real en su sangre – compartía un día en su gloriosa mansión ubicada en un hermoso campo, un encuentro que a toda vista parecía estar alejado de todo mal entendimiento por parte de terceros, pero que en el fondo guardaba un complicado y urdidor plan que – según esperaban ellos – los llevaría directamente al trono y la gloria de tiempos pasados.

Japón pasó por una transición algo alborotada, los ahora minoritarios fundamentalistas de la monarquía absoluta dejaron en su paso por el trono, millones de vidas inocentes extinguidas por la sed de poder. Una guerra civil, que duró aproximadamente treinta años – entre el siglo XXI Y XXII – logró devolver la democracia a la monarquía, cambiando de rey. Obligando a los fundamentalistas a buscar refugio político en el reino de China, que compartía los ideales de éstos y odiaba a los liberales de cualquier estirpe que les quitara poderes a sus reyes.

Ahora Japón, si bien mantenía su estructura monárquica, lo hacia bajo el amparo de una democracia y no de una monarquía absoluta. En pro de mantener los poderes del Estado separados, para poder resguardar los derechos fundamentales de sus súbditos.

Consiguieron un alianza "fuerte" con EEUU – aunque solo en apariencia – pues aún y a pesar de los siglos que han pasado, no se olvidan de los estragos de su ultima guerra y lo que provocaron las bombas atómicas.

Pero, el parlamento y el rey consideran que en estos tiempos es mejor mantener como aliado a EEUU y, no como un posible enemigo.

Un hombre mayor, con expresión de larga vida en su rostro sostenía una copa de vino en sus manos, mientras miraba el paisaje ante sus ojos. El verde campo detrás de la casona parecía no tener final, si no fuera por un milenario volcán inactivo que en su cima guardaba nieve perpetua, pensaría que sus tierras no tienen limites.

La princesa cumplirá muy pronto su mayoría de edad – anunció con su mirada perdida aquel hombre, mientras humedecía sus labios con el tinto vino

Lo tengo muy claro – la voz suave y segura de una mujer sonó a sus espaldas. Guardaba, sin duda alguna, un respeto inmensurable por aquel hombre.

Ha llegado la hora de llevar a Japón al máximo honor de su historia. El reino necesita una verdadera reina y esa seras tú – sentenció el hombre con los ojos iluminados

Delo por seguro. Toda mi vida me he preparado para este momento, y no fallaré – La mujer esta vez se colocó a su lado, dejando que el brillo del sol aclarara esos intensos ojos azules, que ha vista de cualquier persona, no guardaban nada más que frialdad.

Cuando asesines al rey el parlamento quedara desconcertado, la princesa deberá asumir el reino, pero tú y yo sabemos que el primer ministro no dejara que las leyes queden incompletas … es demasiado correcto como para permitirse hacer una excepción, aun en un estado de necesidad – Sus cansados ojos negros buscaron complicidad en aquellos ojos profundos e inhumanos – Ahí entras tú, como mi hija y única heredera, seras quien despose a la princesa … Tienes la constitución a tu favor y todo el apoyo de los fundamentalistas.

La mujer escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su padre. Esta no era la primera vez que las oía, todo lo contrario, casi podría asegurar como terminaría esta platica. Pero nunca dejaba de poner atención, era su padre y lo respetaba por sobre todas las cosas, quizás el único ser humano que la podría hacer dudar un segundo sobre su lado humano. Pero no, ella solo siente por él respeto, nada más. Se sabe dentro del reino que esta es la familia más despreciable por todas, años de sangre han marcado su fortuna, nunca les ha importado el sufrimiento del pueblo, nada más que sus propios intereses.

Pero ellos contaban con algo a su favor y eso era el poder y la influencia que tenían en el parlamento, por linaje, que duda cabe y por miedo.

Una nueva era está por resurgir en Japón, ya contamos con el apoyo de algunos comandantes de la armada – prosiguió aquel hombre, sin dejar su copa de lado

¿Es completamente segura su lealtad? - preguntó la mujer depositando sus manos en la baranda de aquel balcón de mármol, para quizás, tener una vista más privilegiada del paisaje

Si, son al igual que nosotros, fundamentalistas y añoran devolver a Japón todos sus valores – hizo una mueca con sus labios, asegurando sus palabras

Debemos actuar con suma cautela, si los liberales se enteran de nuestro planes no dudaran en asesinarnos – la mirada de la mujer permanecía serena, ni siquiera la idea de morir la asustaba

El liberalismo tiene sus días contados – sonrió el hombre orgulloso de su plan tan pulcramente elaborado.

Esperemos que sea así … Cualquier comentario que llegué a los oídos del rey sobre un eventual golpe de Estado, nos pondrá de inmediato en la lista negra – la mujer pronunció esas palabras con extrema mesura.

Eso lo sé. No hay persona que desconozca nuestra posición política al respecto – Ahora aquel hombre tocó el hombro de su hija – Es por eso que debes ser extremadamente cuidadosa. Todos deben pensar que la muerte del rey fue un accidente

Espero que la lealtad de esos comandantes no desaparezca si algo sale mal – La mujer movió su hombro sutilmente para cortar el contacto con su padre – Basta que ellos hablen y seremos condenado a pena de muerte

Pero moriremos como héroes y no como cobardes – anunció el padre con fuego en su mirada

A más de doscientos kilómetros de ese lugar, en el palacio real se encontraba la princesa de Japón preparándose para lo que seria un nuevo día lleno de reuniones y clases de todo tipo de ciencias e historia.

Cerró tras de si la puerta de su habitación, desasiendo todas sus ganas de quedarse ahí, sabia que el día era muy corto para su estrecha agenda y por más que lo deseara no podía negarse a su propia realidad.

Un elegante traje blanco cubría su cuerpo, compuestos por un ajustado pantalón y una chaqueta de la más fina tela. Su bolso de manos valía más de lo que cualquier familia corriente puede gastar en un mes y eso en cierta forma le incomodaba.

Muchas veces sentía que esta no era la vida que quería llevar, soñaba cada noche con poder pasear por las calles de su ciudad sin recibir múltiples reverencias de sus súbditos y millones de peticiones. Si fuera por ella les daría de inmediato las soluciones requeridas, pero lamentablemente la burocracia era un tema extremadamente estricto.

Princesa, muy buenos días – la saludo una de sus damas de honor, apenas la vio salir de su habitación

Buenos días Otoha … ¿Cómo estas? - preguntó con gran carisma y una sonrisa transparente

Muy bien alteza … Su desayuno esta listo

Gracias – dijo ella intentando volver a su realidad.

Caminó sin apuros hasta llegar al gran comedor, donde alegremente encontró a su padre esperándola.

Su padre era un hombre que derrochaba bondad con cada palabra, muy elegante y sofisticado como debe ser un rey, pero con la seguridad de tener a sus pies todo un reino.

Su cabellera nevada dejaba al descubierto su avanzada edad y con ello su gran sabiduría, su piel arrugada y sus ojos cansados no le quitaban la vitalidad en cada pasó lento y seguro que él daba.

Una barba mediana cubría parte de sus labios y algo de su cuello.

Buenos días hija, ¿cómo has amanecido? - preguntó el hombre con amor

Muy bien padre. Que alegría tenerlo para el desayuno – dijo la joven sin poder disimular su ilusión

Si, hoy la agenda me lo permite – aquel hombre besó con elegancia la frente de su hija para luego tomar asiento

Pensé que se encontraría en el parlamento – comentó la muchacha mientras recorría con la mirada el inmenso banquete en la mesa.

No, pero esperamos para el desayuno al señor Tosu – la joven asintió con la cabeza. Sabia que este desayuno seria una reunión más de las tantas que tiene su padre. Tosu era el primer ministro del reino y un gran agente político

Ya veo – comentó ella disimulando su pereza

Algunos sirvientes comenzaron a servir el desayuno, mientras la joven y su padre permanencia en silencio. Ella aprovechó para divagar en su mente y recordar que en pocos minutos se encontraría con una persona muy especial en su vida, una que sin duda alguna la tenia incrustada en su corazón. No pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa envuelta en nervios y ansiedad.

Te he notado distante últimamente, hija mía – comentó su padre para romper el silencio - ¿será que algo te preocupa? - quiso saber, mirándola a los ojos

En realidad hay algo que me tiene … pensativa – se animó a pronunciar, luego de seleccionar audazmente la última palabra. Quería, hace mucho tiempo, contarle a su padre sobre la crisis existencial que estaba naciendo en su interior. Esperanzada que él le daría el consejo adecuado de como compatibilizar la vida de una princesa con la de una adolescente.

Pero antes de que su padre pudiese preguntar a que se refería, la voz de un hombre irrumpió en el lugar. De inmediato la joven clavó sus extraños ojos amatistas en él, no pudiendo esconder el rubor de sus mejillas ni mucho menos calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Mi rey, el primer ministro acaba de llegar – anunció el joven reverenciandose, no sin antes dedicarle una fugaz mirada a la princesa. Parado junto a él se encontraba Tosu, tan elegante como siempre.

El primer Ministro de Japón apenas acumula cinco décadas de vida, muchos políticos y empresarios, sobre todo de la oposición, han alzado sus voces recriminando la "falta de experiencia" que puede sufrir Tosu en momentos delicados. Pero el rey solamente ha respondido diciendo: "... El Ministerio del Interior, es y sera siempre un cargo de mi exclusiva confianza, si ustedes no confían en la capacidad de su rey para tomar estas decisiones, es mejor que lo digan a viva voz y no sobre eufemismos revestidos de eufemismos …"

Declaraciones que de inmediato cesaron las criticas y como era de esperarse Tosu ha sido uno de los mejores políticos que Japón ha tenido quizás en el ultimo siglo.

Buenos días mi rey – dijo aquel hombre inclinando su torso con extrema admiración. Luego se giró hacia la joven, sonriendo – Princesa – dijo en forma de saludo, también con una inclinación. A lo que la princesa solo asintió con su cabeza

Buenos días Tosu – respondió el rey mientras le indicaba que podía tomar asiento junto a la realeza – Lo esperábamos para tomar desayuno

Espero no haber llegado tarde – dijo el hombre algo preocupado

No, para nada. Recién nos estábamos acomodando – le tranquilizó el rey

La joven prefirió no poner atención a la conversación que comenzó a nacer entre su padre y el primer ministro, encontraba mucho más interesante observar al joven parado junto a su padre. Él era la mano derecha del rey, hijo de una sirvienta complementada en la familia real, pero que para el joven corazón de la princesa significaba mucho más.

No recordaba exactamente cómo ni cuando se había enamorado de él, solo sabia que su amor era correspondido pero secreto. Por muy bondadoso que su padre fuera, nunca permitiría que a su hija la desposara un sirviente y si alguna posibilidad cabía de eso, la misma constitución del reino se lo impida y con ella todo el parlamento.

Es que las leyes de Japón son tan estrictas que ni ella siendo la princesa y futura reina podría hacer nada para cambiar su futuro.

Ese sería un peso que llevaría siempre en su corazón. Tan solo faltaban días para cumplir su mayoría de edad y como es la tradición, diferentes familias ofrecerán desposar a la princesa. Pero todos son condes, duques … nada que se acerque a su verdadero príncipe azul.

Se han suscitado diferentes enfrentamientos entre rebeldes y las fuerzas publicas en el noroeste de Japón – escuchó la princesa lo que le hizo volver a la conversación en la mesa

Cuando van a comprender que ya nada pueden hacer – dijo el rey con amargura y rabia, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

¿Hubieron personas heridas? - quiso saber la princesa mirando al primer ministro

Lamentablemente sí, mi princesa – dijo aquel hombre, con claro pesar.

¿Civiles? - preguntó la joven más angustiada aún.

Sí – dijo el hombre con voz agobiada. Enseguida la princesa se lamento internamente. Odiaba la crueldad de las guerras y mucho más cuando su pueblo pagaba las consecuencias

¿Lograron capturan a algún rebelde? - preguntó el rey

Si mi señor, pero éste se suicido antes de que pudiéramos interrogarlo

¿Por qué se suicido? - la voz atónita de la joven, demostraba su preocupación

No lo sabemos … pero si nos da indicios de algo muy malo – el primer ministro intentó ser cauteloso con sus palabras

Ya se donde va esta conversación – dijo su padre audazmente.

Majestad, hemos armado un plan para prevenir cualquier atentado en su contra – inquirió el primer ministro, con el ceño fruncido

¿¡Atentado!? - exclamó la princesa, sumergida en pánico

Descuida hija mía, no es la primera vez que se teme por un golpe de Estado

¿Sospecha usted de alguien que quiera hacerle daño a mi padre? - quiso saber la princesa

Nombres hay muchos – contestó el hombre – pero seria demasiado aventurado mencionarlos, más si no contamos con pruebas

Pero algo se puede hacer, no podemos seguir permitiendo que se lleven atentados contra el pueblo – la joven sin darse cuanta se sumergió en una conversación política y moralista.

Si fuera por mi, princesa, ya hubiésemos exiliado a todas las familias fundamentalistas que quedan en el reino

Eso es imposible – sentenció el rey – No podemos olvidar que muchas de esas familias cuentan con un gran poder en el parlamento y parte del pueblo... Hacer eso, seria llevar nuevamente a Japón a una guerra civil.

Lo sé mi rey … La única posibilidad que nos queda es averiguar si realmente existe una amenaza cierta de algún golpe de estado. Teniendo los nombres y pruebas suficientes para inculpar a aquellas personas, podremos hacer que el peso de la ley recaiga sobre ellos – La princesa no pudo dejar de estremecerse por aquellas palabras, sabia perfectamente que "el peso de la ley" redundaba en la pena de muerte para los condenados.

Sera mejor que dé aviso a las fuerzas armadas de nuestras sospechas. Es mejor estar preparados – ordenó el rey

Claro majestad

Por ahora Himeko, quiero que no salgas sin protección. Si éstas sospechas son ciertas, nuestro circulo de confianza se reduce solo a algunas personas – la joven escuchaba temerosa a su padre – Ogami – mencionó el nombre del joven parado a su lado

¿Majestad? - se reverenció él

Quiero que cuides a mi hija, no la dejes sola en ningún momento … ¿entiendes?

Si mi rey – dijo aquel joven con los ojos iluminados

Pero padre, ¿quien cuidara de ti? – preguntó la princesa entendiendo que su padre le cedía al hombre de mayor confianza

No te preocupes hija, aún tengo hombres de la guardia real que pueden cumplir esa función

De aquella conversación en el castillo real ya han pasado tres días. El fiel sirviente del rey ha cumplido al pie de la letra las ordenes de su majestad y por supuesto con mucha alegría.

Las lamentables sospechas de un golpe de Estado, han permitido que él comparta más tiempo con la princesa y eso es un regalo por donde lo mire.

Ahora él la espera hasta que ella terminé con un evento de beneficencia para las personas desvalidas del pueblo, el lugar está lleno de gente importante, muchos políticos y representantes de medios de comunicación.

En un pequeño segundo de distracción, la princesa desapareció de su vista lo que le hizo ponerse tenso. De inmediato la comenzó a buscar con la mirada, sabia que debía ser cauteloso con la guardia y no llamar la atención.

Como sus ojos no alcanzaron a divisar a la princesa, comenzó a recorrer el lugar con sus pies. Sorteó a la muchedumbre y cuando se hubo en el centro del lugar giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde al fin pudo ver nuevamente a su gran amor.

La princesa escuchaba las peticiones de una pobre madre desesperada, mientras ella le daba el honor de cargar a su hijo recién nacido, con suma suavidad.

No pudo dejar de ilusionarse con aquella imagen. Soñó por unos segundos que ella le daba un hijo y que formarían una familia. Nada le impedía en su imaginación que eso fuera verdad.

Este es mi quinto hijo princesa y el sueldo que recibe mi marido no nos alcanza para sustentar el hogar – dijo aquella madre con pena en su mirada

Y dígame usted, ¿En que trabaja su marido? - le preguntó la princesa con la vista fija en el bebé mientras lo mecía

Él es albañil – le respondió la mujer. Mientras la princesa pensaba un momento

Quizás tenga una solución, pero no se parece en nada a la albañilería – le comentó la princesa esta vez mirándola a los ojos - ¿Será que su esposo acepte el empleo de jardinero en la mansión real? - apenas la mujer escuchó la oferta de su majestad, comenzó a llorar. Era bien sabido en el pueblo, que los empleos para la familia real son los mejores en remuneración y les dan un prestigió a quienes lo realizan

¿Me esta hablando enserio majestad? - preguntó ilusa la mujer

Por supuesto – respondió ella con gran ternura – Necesitamos un jardinero más y me gustaría ayudar a su familia

Es usted una bendición para este pueblo – la mujer no escatimó en recursos de agradecimiento. Junto a su llanto, intentó besar los pies de la princesa. Pero gracias a un acto reflejo de la joven no lo logró.

Por favor, no haga eso – pidió Himeko sosteniendo su brazo – No es necesario que se incline ante mi – dijo algo apenada

¿Todo bien princesa? - preguntó el joven quien la acompañaba, al ver la reacción de la mujer

Si Souma, todo esta perfecto – dijo ella para tranquilizarlo

Muchas gracias, majestad … muchas gracias – decía la mujer, quien aún no era capaz de creer que estaba frente a la princesa de su pueblo

El joven espero pacientemente a la princesa, vio como ella escuchaba a un par de aldeanos más y conversaba con una que otra autoridad. Al parecer él nunca podría dejar de sorprenderse de la mujer que ama. Su infinita paciencia y bondad solo la hacia parecer un ángel y esa belleza casi inhumana lo hacia dudar si se había enamorado de una divinidad.

Al fin obtuvo un momento a solas con ella. El evento había finalizado y ahora se encontraban los dos en uno de los automóviles reales de vuelta al palacio.

¿Pasa algo Souma? - preguntó la princesa al notar que el joven la miraba más de lo normal por el espejo retrovisor

Es que al verte con ese bebé en brazos no pude dejar de imaginarte como la madre de mis hijos – le dijo él algo avergonzado. Ellos sabían perfectamente que podrían tutearse y tratarse como los amantes que son bajo la tutela de la soledad. Aunque decir amantes es quizás algo apresurado … Solo algunos roces de labios y caricias en las manos habían sustentado este amor prohibido

Souma … - susurró la princesa, no pudiendo evitar que su corazón se paralizara. El solo hecho de imaginar tener un hijo de él la hacia desvariar de felicidad

Perdón princesa, no quise incomodarla – dijo el joven angustiado al notar que la joven quedó estática

No me pidas perdón por algo tan bello – le dijo la joven y con un poco de fuerza se inclinó hacia él para tocar su hombro – Tener un hijo tuyo, seria el regalo más grande que me pudieras dar

El joven no pudo disimular su asombro y al ver como los ojos de la princesa se humedecían un nudo en su garganta le complicó la respiración. Él se moría por besarla y tenerla en sus brazos, pero también sabia que este amor estaba condenado a ser imposible … Más allá de sus instintos, él la respetaba como la princesa que es y era cosa de tiempo que se volviera la reina y máxima autoridad del reino.

No sabes lo que daría por darte ese regalo – dijo él apretando con impotencia el volante del automóvil – Pero … sé que nadie aceptaría nuestro amor – mencionó con la voz quebrada

Si tan solo ellos entendieran lo feliz que me haces … Yo nunca podré dejarte de amar – Ahora Himeko cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho del joven. Odió que el asiento los separara, pero se alegró al sentir el tacto cálido de él en una de sus manos

Sabes … ahora que estamos así abrazados … siento que nada me hace falta – se sinceró él – Contigo no le temo a nada, ni siquiera a las leyes de Japón... Pero me odio por no poder darte lo que mereces, por haber nacido bajo la sombra de la pobreza

Por favor Souma, no sigas – suplicó ella apenada – Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando eres el aire que respiro – la joven comenzó a llorar al notar la impotencia de su amado – Yo me odio por estar atada a un destino que no quiero.

¿Cuándo el amor dejó de ser suficiente para el mundo? - preguntó él al aire, acongojado por una respuesta

Quizás nunca lo fue para las personas – dijo la princesa con pesadez.

En el parlamento ubicado en pleno corazón de Tokio, se suscitaba una gran batalla entre fundamentalistas y liberales sobre la aprobación de una nueva ley, que le quitaba algunas potestades al rey a favor de concentrarlas en los gobiernos regionales. Como era de esperarse, los partidarios de un gobierno fundamental estaban notoriamente en contra de la idea de legislar. Para ellos lo más importante era que el rey – aunque éste no representara sus intereses – mantuviera la mayor cantidad de poderes en sus manos.

Siento que debemos actuar lo antes posible – mencionó en un susurro el padre de aquella mujer de ojos escasos de humanidad

Debe mantener la calma padre … El rey ya sospecha de un golpe de Estado – dijo la mujer recordando que hace solo dos días uno de los comandantes del ejercito acudió a ellos para advertirle de los planes del gobierno. Podría decirse que ese hombre era un infiltrado y claro, como nadie sospechaba de él, le informaron de las sospechas fundamentalistas en contra del rey que existen.

No podemos esperar más – al parecer aquel hombre no escuchó el consejo de su hija – Hoy en la noche se celebrara el cumpleaños de la princesa – la joven entrecerró sus ojos al notar la intransigencia de su padre – La fiesta comenzara a las doce de la noche en punto y tú ya tienes un puesto asegurado – A la joven ni siquiera le importaba que su padre olvidara que también seria su cumpleaños, solo quería terminar rápido con todo esto.

Al fin volveré a ver a la princesa y estaré cerca del rey – dijo ella. La ultima vez que la vio tan solo tenia tres años, claramente no recuerda nada de ese día, tan solo era una infante

Sabido es de su bondad, así que no creo que le importe saber que eres mi hija … si es que sabe quien soy yo – el hombre dejó ver cierta certeza de la falta de inteligencia en la princesa

No creo que su padre sea tan confiado – le calmo el impetud su hija

Pero no se negara en recibirte. Eres mi hija y te respetara por eso – el hombre disimulo silenció al notar que alguien rondaba cerca de ellos – No olvides tomar tu medicina antes de asistir a la fiesta – comentó al fin. La joven lo miró unos instantes con algo de molestia

Se perfectamente todo lo que debo hacer y más cuando se trata de mi medicamento – dijo ella no pudiendo evitar despreciar la compañía de su padre. Así que simplemente se puso de pie y dejó que aquellos hombres se siguieran devorando con las palabras.

Al salir del parlamento, encontró a una muchedumbre reclamando mejorías en el salario de los campesinos. Cosa común por estos tiempos. Si bien el rey ha intentado distribuir la riqueza, aún hay muchas familias de este lugar que concentran todo el dinero y entre esas familias esta la de ella.

¡Es una Himemiya! - escuchó exclamar a viva voz a un hombre. Giró su vista para ver de quien se trataba, lo vio apuntarla con el dedo mientras que con su otra mano sostenía una pancarta de repudió hacia la pobre distribución de los dineros. Enseguida la gente comenzó a abuchear la presencia de ella en el lugar. Pero fuera de todo pronostico, un impulso la obligó acercarse a la muchedumbre, con la mirada más congelada que el mismo hielo. A medida que se acercaba los gritos comenzaron a cesar, dejando solo un silencio sepulcral.

¿Tienes algún problema con mi apellido? - le preguntó mordaz la joven al hombre que hace algunos momentos la indicaba con el dedo

¡Si! - dijo él con ira en su mirada, pero su cuerpo le temblaba al mismo tiempo – Son una manga de ladrones – acusó el hombre que vestía humildemente. La joven le clavó una mirada de odio que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos

No es mi culpa que seas un muerto de hambre y que ni siquiera puedas servir de sustento para tus hijos – le contestó ella deseosa de humillarlo – Quizás si hubieses terminado la escuela, ahora no tendrías que estar rogando mis limosnas

Nadie ruega nada, solo reclamamos lo justo – le corrigió él. Pero ella solo insinuó una débil sonrisa con sus labios extremadamente rojos a la vista

¿Lo justo? – inquirió – Lo justo no existe

¡Es una ladrona! - se escuchó gritar a alguien bajo el amparo de la muchedumbre, avivando así a que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Ella solo se preocupó de observar rigurosamente la cara de algunos aldeanos para memorizarla, mientras leía las pancartas y cualquier cosa que le diera algún indicio de donde vivían.

Pobres muertos de hambre – dijo despectivamente para retirarse de ese lugar, sabiendo que esto no se quedaría así.

En el palacio real todo estaba perfectamente arreglado para la celebración del cumpleaños numero dieciocho de la princesa. La noche ya cubría los cielos de Tokio y los invitados iban llegando lentamente. Diferentes familias traían a sus hijos e hijas para presentárselos al rey, buscando claramente su aprobación. Era hora de que la princesa encontrara quien la desposara y al mismo tiempo la acompañara en su era de reinado cuando el rey abdique su puesto o simplemente deje este mundo.

¡Se ve usted esplendorosa, princesa! - exclamó Otoha admirando la belleza de su majestad

¿De verdad lo crees? - preguntó mirando su reflejo en el espejo incrédula

Si, dejara a todos impresionados – la dama de honor admiraba tremendamente a la princesa y guardaba por ella un inmenso cariño. Las dos habían construido una fuerte amistad al paso de los años

Pero tu sabes perfectamente que solo me interesa impresionar a una persona – dijo Himeko tocando su corazón

Oh, claro que si. Y puedo apostar mi vida porque Souma quedara aturdido por usted – mencionó ella con picardía. Pero la princesa suspiró

Daría todo por poder vivir nuestro amor tranquilamente – apretó sutilmente sus puños – Solo pensar que esto tendrá que acabar apenas mi padre me encuentre un esposo... o peor aún, una esposa – dijo sutilmente la ultima frase. Sabia perfectamente que su dama de honor y fiel amiga gustaba de las mujeres. Un tema más que superado para el siglo en que se vive, todos los vestigios de discriminación quedaron abolidos hace muchos pero muchos años. El avance de la ciencia permitía, sin dificultad alguna, que cualquier pareja que se amara pudiese tener hijos, no importando sus sexos. Pero Himeko no se imaginaba con una mujer o con un hombre que no fuera Souma … era él el dueño de sus sueños de plata.

Si me permite princesa … me gustaría sugerirle algo – dijo la joven – solo espero que no se ofenda – Himeko frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras

Claro, dime – la incitó a hablar

No veo porque deben terminar su relación. Puede usted perfectamente seguir amando al hombre de su vida, aún estando casada con otra persona – Enseguida la princesa se sorprendió

Pero Otoha, eso seria engañar a alguien – dijo preocupada

Pero es preferible eso … Me refiero a que si tiene que vivir en un infierno, no tiene nada de malo llevar con usted una botella de agua para refrescarse de esa maldición – la princesa entendió claramente las palabras de su amiga y aunque no se lo esperaba, no le pareció tan mala idea. Si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que ella no se creía capaz de engañar a nadie

Eso suena bien – dijo con una triste sonrisa – pero no seré capaz de causarle ese daño a Souma ni a la persona a quien me unan …

A las afueras del palacio, la guardia real recibía a todos los invitados, no sin antes pedir las tarjetas de invitaciones. La seguridad del lugar estaba en su máxima expresión desde que las sospechas de un golpe de Estado salieran a la luz.

En la fila y junto a su padre se encontraba Himemiya Chikane, algo hartada de tener que estar en un lugar que no deseaba. De todas formas nada en el mundo la hacia sentir diferente, para ella todo era aburrido. A veces se preguntaba cual era la razón de seguir con vida, cuando la misma vida no tiene sentido.

Tiene dinero a monótonos y millones de lujos, pero eso no la satisface. No le interesa la vida en familia, sabe que por su padre no guarda nada más que respeto. La amistad le parece una estupidez, y el amor … el amor era lo más miserable que existía. Nunca había sentido nada por nadie, nada que no fuera desinterés al menos.

A veces pensaba la razón por la cual mataría al rey … ¿Poder? No, ella no quiere más poder. ¿Dinero? De eso le sobra en los bolsillos ¿Respeto? No por ser reina la respetaran. ¿Egoísmo? Quizás si, no había una verdadera razón para ser la reina de Japón, pero no le molestaba la idea de serlo. Siempre ha sabido que este es su único propósito en la vida, o al menos el que decidieron por ella. Quizás una vez ahí, no le siente tan mal.

Pero había algo más, algo que no sabia como explicarlo … una extraña sensación de estar viviendo una mentira y una guerra constante con ella misma.

Buenas noches – dijo el guardia real. Haciendo que Chikane le clavara la mirada – Sus invitaciones por favor – pidió el sujeto inamovible

Aquí las tiene – dijo el padre de la joven. Alcanzándole un elegante sobre rojizo. El guardia se fijo en sus nombre y asintió con la cabeza

Bienvenidos, familia Himemiya – dijo dándoles el paso hacia el palacio. Obviamente no agradecieron al sirviente y solo siguieron su camino. El palacio era extremadamente grande y lujoso, podía verse como en uno de sus patios todo estaba dispuesto para la celebración de la noche. El padre miraba con avaricia cada detalle del lugar, sabia perfectamente que si todo salia bien, pronto estos serian sus aposentos.

Rápidamente se les unieron algunas familias de la misma estirpe que ellos y por supuesto con sus mismos ideales políticos. Ellos sabían perfectamente de sus planes, así que la presentación de su hija al rey era solo un tramite, ya estaba estipulado por ley que la futura reina seria Chikane y no ninguno de los jóvenes que hoy están aquí. Aunque claro, para eso primero debería matar al rey, cosa que sucedería esta misma noche.

Quizás pasó una hora más, hasta que al fin la joven Himemiya comprobó en el reloj del palacio que ya eran las doce en punto. De inmediato unas campanas anunciaron la hora y la orquestilla de hombres al ritmo de la musica real presidieron la presencia de la princesa.

¡CON USTEDES, SU ALTEZA, LA PRINCESA DE JAPÓN! - gritó con voz ronca un hombre, dando los honores

Todos se giraron hacia una enorme escalera de mármol blanco, que en su centro mantenía una fina alfombra roja. Las primeras mujeres en salir fueron las damas de honor, mientras Chikane observaba que abajo en la escalera, dos hombre esperaban por la princesa, seguramente más seguridad.

Intentó buscar al rey por todas partes, pero no lograba localizarlo …

Ahí viene la princesa – murmuró su padre al oído. De inmediato se dejaron escuchar los aplausos. Ella no miró, siguió con su tarea de buscar al rey, aunque permanecía aplaudiendo como todos.

Al fin te encontré – dijo entre dientes con una hilo de sonrisa macabra. Lo vio, estaba parado en medio de dos guardias unos metros más allá de la escalera. Lentamente el rey comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera y esos ojos azules no lo perdían de vista. Hasta que al fin vio a la princesa, que delicadamente se apoyó en su padre para saludarlo. Era una joven de mediana estatura, cabellera rubia y piel pálida. Rasgos finos y lucidos, con unos ojos extrañamente violetas. A todas luces su aura era de bondad

Es hermosa la hija del rey – comentó su padre – Al menos disfrutaras de tu trabajo – no pudo dejar de sentir asco al escuchar sus palabras. La sola idea de tocar a esa mujer le revolvía el estomago. Si bien era bella, nada de ella la hacia diferente al resto del mundo

No me interesa para nada … Solo quiero cumplir con mi trabajo – dijo sin emoción

Pues debería interesarte, primero debes saludar a la princesa y luego al rey … Y quiero que por favor des una buena impresión – exigió el padre

No pretendes que la enamore, ¿Verdad? - mencionó con cinismo

No seas estúpida. No la enamoraras en un minutos. Solo quiero que des una buena impresión. Aquí no importa el amor, por suerte. Solo basta con asesinar al rey

Eso es un alivio para mi – definitivamente la joven prefería asesinar al rey que enamorar a una persona

Bueno vamos allá para felicitarla – él le ofreció su brazo con elegancia para ir tras su cordero.

Con pequeños pasos apresurados se colaron a través de los invitados, algunos solo les bastaba darse cuenta de quienes era para hacerles el paso, otros los miraban con desprecio, pero fuese como fuese nadie les decía nada.

Cuando ya estuvieron a menos de de dos metros, el rey se percato de la presencia de ellos. Enseguida le mantuvo la mirada al padre de Chikane, quien al parecer no le atormentaba para nada seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

Majestad – dijo él reverenciandose con elegancia

Duque Himemiya, que gustó volver a verlo – mencionó el rey, pero se podía sentir el cinismo en los dos

El gusto es todo mio majestad, siempre es un honor para mi hablar con usted – respondió el padre de Chikane.

Mientras los hombres se saludaban, Himeko miraba atentamente a Souma, quien estaba a la espalda de su padre. Sabia exactamente que ella debía poner atención solo cuando escuchara que la nombraran, no tenia razones para mirar a otra persona que no fuera su amado. Ella encontraba que se veía completamente guapo, casi como un sueño y lo único que deseaba era poder estar un momento a solas con su gran amor.

Princesa … princesa – escuchó a lo lejos Himeko, pero estaba hechizada por la mirada del joven – ¿Princesa me oye? - Chikane intentaba por todos los medios captar la atención de aquella joven, quien al parecer se encontraba entretenida mirando al joven junto al rey. No pudo dejar de sentir un ligero resentimiento al no ser tomada en cuenta

Hija … ¿estas bien? - el rey tocó su hombro y solo fue ahí que Himeko volvió a la terrible realidad. Con la cara sorprendida al ver que había divagado más de lo que pensó

Padre … lo siento mucho, estaba vagando en los recuerdos – se excusó algo avergonzada

La hija del conde Himemiya se estaba presentando ante ti – le anunció el padre con algo de preocupación. Fue ahí que Himeko miró por primera vez los ojos de Chikane. Una corriente le recorrió toda la espalda y enseguida llegó a ella un escalofrió. Esos ojos, esos extraños y misteriosos ojos azules la miraban con desden.

Discúlpeme usted – Himeko se excusó sin dejar de sentir una especie de terror por su presencia

No hay problema princesa – ella tomó su mano para besarla sutilmente – Soy Himemiya Chikane, es un placer – dijo apenas despegó sus labios de esa piel extremadamente delicada para su gustó. Mientras Himeko ordenaba a su corazón volver a latir.

Princesa, felicidades por su cumpleaños – le dijo el padre de Chikane, tomando su mano al igual que lo había hecho momentos antes su hija.

Muchas gracias – respondió Himeko intentando no mirar nuevamente a esa extraña joven.

Mi hija también cumple hoy la mayoría de edad – comunicó el duque simulando cariño por su hija

Oh, pero eso si es una coincidencia – dijo sorprendido el rey – En ese caso muchas felicidades, señorita

Es un honor para mí recibir su saludo – respondió Chikane mirando sin preocupación al que seria su víctima en tan solo unos minutos más

¿Y tú hija, no la saludas también? - quiso saber el rey al ver a Himeko anonadada

Felicidades … - fue capaz de mencionar. Pero al sentir que sus miradas nuevamente se cruzaron, su corazón volvió a enloquecer

"¿Pero qué me sucede?" se preguntó Himeko al notar que su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma extraña frente a esa mujer. Se dio el valor de contemplarla de pies a cabeza. Vestía un elegante vestido negro que centellaba su perfecta figura, sin duda alguna ella era más alta. Tenia una piel cremosa a la vista y algo cálida. Sus labios eran rojizos por naturaleza. Y sus ojos … esos ojos le devoraban su cabeza, sentía que casi podía leer cada uno de sus pensamientos y eso la asustaba.

Cuando se percató de que Chikane se había dado cuenta de su observación, sintió que el estomagó se le volcaba en un segundo, una especie de descarga de adrenalina le erizó la piel. Rápidamente quitó su vista de aquellos ojos azules y rogó por que sus mejillas permanecieran a tono normal.

Agradeció que su padre la apartara de aquellos personajes para presentarle a los demás invitados y así ellos pudiesen saludarla. Pero podía sentir en su nuca la constante mirada de aquella mujer.

Por otro lado Chikane quedó pensativa. Hay dos cosas que le dan vuelta en su cabeza. La primera y menos importantes es que pudo percatarse que entre ese joven de la guardia real y la princesa existía algo más que una simple relación subordinada. Y la segunda y más importante para ella era comprender por qué su cuerpo se tensó al sentir como la princesa la observaba con detención.

Algo completamente novedoso para ella, siempre ha logrado congelar sus emociones. Es simplemente como si no tuviese un corazón. Pero ese sentimiento no la asustó, al contrario, le llamó enormemente la atención y la llenó de curiosidad, ahora solo quería volver a poner a prueba su cuerpo y para eso debía acercarse a la princesa una vez más, quizás luego de asesinar a su padre.

El padre de Chikane chequeo la hora en su elegante reloj de pulsera, hizo una pequeña mueca de ansiedad y luego volvió la vista hacia su hija.

Ve y cumple tu trabajo – le ordenó con agitación en su voz. La chica solo asintió y comenzó a alejarse de todos los invitados, solo con una dirección en la mente. El balcón que se asomaba por la parte posterior del palacio, donde la oscuridad de la noche no permitía ver nada.

Souma estaba siguiendo muy de cerca los pasos de su amada, aún podía sentir la alegría que le causó el ver como Himeko se perdió en sus ojos, despreciando completamente el saludo de aquella hija de duque. Esos pequeños detalles que le regala su amada y que a él lo hacen tan feliz.

Miró hacia un costado y se fijó que uno de los comandantes de las fuerzas armadas venia caminando hacia el rey.

Comandante – el joven se cuadró frente a su superior, haciendo sonar los tacos de sus botas y colocando cuatro dedos rectos sobre su frente para luego volver la mano a su estado natural. El comandante lo saludo de la misma manera y luego se acercó al rey. Momento perfecto para que él pudiese compartir unas palabras con su princesa

Princesa – susurró en su espalda, haciendo que Himeko se estremeciera con su voz – la espero en el laberinto del jardín, para saludarla – fueron sus palabras, las cuales bastaron para que aquella joven quisiera salir corriendo a ese lugar. De inmediato comenzó a saludar al resto de gente de forma apresurada y al ver que su padre conversaba con un comandante decidió apartarse de la muchedumbre.

Caminó pausadamente y con sigilo hasta el lugar que le había indicado su amado, podía sentir como tras ella Souma le seguía los pasos. La luz artificial casi era imperceptible a medida que avanzaba, perfecto para que los dos se hiciesen compañía.

Chikane por otro lado ya estaba en aquel balcón, esperando pacientemente la presencia del rey. Miró hacia el cielo estrellado de Tokio y suspiró sin saber muy bien por qué. Un tenue dolor de cabeza la hizo estremecerse y la obligo a llevar su mano a su sien, donde comenzó a masajear su piel en forma circular, rogando porque las pastillas hicieran sus efectos.

Desde que tiene uso de razón recuerda ser víctima de fuertes y punzantes dolores de cabeza que le quitan la conciencia. En su memoria alberga días interminables de exámenes médicos, diferentes pruebas que eran por cierto muy dolorosa y que ella debía soportar solo siendo una niña de no más de seis años. Y cada noche en sus sueños vuelve al pasado.

Hasta el día de hoy no sabe lo que padece, pero eso no le preocupa. Si ella toma las pastillas que su padre le entrega el dolor desaparece y puede llevar una vida "normal".

Dejó de mirar las estrellas y se concentró en la entrada del despacho que daba a aquel balcón. Seguramente el comandante ya le había pedido al rey que viniera a este lugar con alguna excusa de alguna reunión urgente. Pero claro, todo estaba planeado.

Sintió como la puerta se abría a sus espaldas, su ritmo cardiaco no desespero, se mantuvo completamente tranquila, a pesar de saber que estaba a minutos de ver al rey morir.

Dígame por favor comandante, ¿qué es lo que ha descubierto? - escuchó como el rey preguntaba al hombre que lo precedía, mientras prendía las luces del lugar. Supo que debía aparecer en la escena

No es necesaria tanta iluminación, majestad – dijo ella apareciendo por su espalda. Enseguida el rey se giró para comprobar esa presencia inesperada

Señorita Himemiya ¿qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó confuso y molesto

Apaga la luz – ordenó Chikane al comandante y éste de inmediato le hizo caso, dejando la habitación tenuemente alumbrada con la luz de la luna

¿Qué esta sucediendo acá? – quiso saber el rey en un grito ahogado

Sucede que ha llegado la hora de una nueva monarquía, majestad – le explicó con voz de hielo la mujer

¡Traidores! ¡Traidores de la corona! - acusó él

Nadie se enterara de eso – habló el comandante – creo que ese secreto se lo llevara a la tumba, mi rey

Siempre sospeche de los Himemiya, debí haberlos exiliados cuando pude – recriminó al aire

Por qué no se calma. Nos hará más fácil nuestro trabajo – Chikane se acercó a él y lo encaminó lentamente hacia el balcón. El rey intentó huir, pero sintió como el comandante le apuntaba la cabeza con un arma de fuego

Mi asesinato no pasara desapercibido. Solo a unos estúpidos se les ocurriría asesinarme para llegar al trono, ¡el pueblo y el parlamento sabrán que esto es fue un atentado! - dijo el rey totalmente desesperado

No, si les hacemos creer que ha sido un lamentable accidente – le dijo la mujer – Ahora su majestad, si es tan amable le ruego que se pare sobre la baranda de este balcón – ella le indicó el lugar con su mano

Oblígame – la desafió el rey. De inmediato el comandante golpeó su cabeza con la cacha de la pistola, haciendo que el hombre apoyara sus rodillas contra el suelo

¿Qué haces imbécil? - recriminó Chikane de inmediato – No lo golpees, no podemos dejar huellas en el cuerpo

Lo siento … - mencionó de inmediato el comandante

Vamos majestad, no tengo toda la noche – insistió Chikane

No me subiré, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré sin que me obliguen? - el rey sabia perfectamente que moriría. Pero si lograba que lo obligaran eso le daba la esperanza de que en su autopsia aparecieran huellas de aquella traición

Bueno, yo pensé que por su hija lo haría – dijo la mujer con la voz serena

¡Himeko! … ¡No le hagas daño a mi hija, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!

Oh majestad, creo que se equivoca. Ella tiene mucho que ver en esto. Recuerde que sera la futura reina – le recordó el comandante

Usted decide señor, o se lanza por ese balcón o yo misma cercenare el cuerpo de su hija en mil pedazos – le amenazó Chikane, aun sabiendo que la princesa nunca ha estado en peligro, pues ese no eran los planes. El hombre tragó amargamente, mientras demostraba el horror en su mirada.

Por favor, no le hagas daño a mi bebé – suplicó el rey completamente derrotado – Ella es una persona increible, no merece que la lastimen. Ya se lo que planeas, por ley te corresponde a ti desposar a mi hija. Al no estar yo con vida para poder elegir, debes ser tú por linaje quien ocupe el trono

Siempre tan suspicaz, mi señor – sonrió Chikane sin una cuota de arrepentimiento

Has lo que quieras con el reino, pero a ella apártala de todo esto – suplicó

Por favor, súbase de una vez – dijo Chikane – y le prometo que no me desquitare con su hija

Vamos majestad, no tenemos toda la noche – le apresuró el comandante

Espera afuera – ordenó de pronto Chikane – vigila el pasillo, yo me encargare de esto – el comandante la miró unos segundos y luego dio media vuelta, obedeciendo las ordenes de aquella joven.

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

Souma no era necesario que te molestaras – le dije mirando ilusionada la pulsera que me acababa de regalar

Cómo que no mi princesa, es tu cumpleaños, no iba a llegar con las manos vacías

De todas formas, esto cuesta una fortuna – mencione preocupada, pues bien sabia que tuvo que hacer un gran sacrificio para comprar el regalo

Tú te mereces lo mejor, y cualquier dinero no importa con tal de ver tu hermosa sonrisa – En ese momento sentí como él depositaba sus manos en mi cadera y apegaba sutilmente nuestros cuerpos. Provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera – Te amo Himeko, te amo como nunca podré llegar a amar a nadie más – susurró en mis labios esas palabras. Quise llorar por la emoción de saberlo mio, pero me contuve ya que la sensación de sentir como nuestros labios se rozaban era más fuerte.

¿Cuanto harías por mi, Souma? - pregunté ida en su mirada

Yo todo lo haría por ti … Estoy completamente a tus pies – habló con sinceridad

¿Me seguirás amando cuando deba casarme? - pregunté al fin, con mis brazos amarrados a su cuello. Noté como en sus ojos se dibujaba una mirada entristecida

Aunque la sola idea de saberte en otros brazos me vuelve loco, nunca dejare de amarte y siempre estaré para ti – dijo sorprendiéndome.

No pude aguantar un segundo más su cercanía y simplemente lo besé. Lo besé con todo el amor que siento por él, demostrándole mi irracional necesidad de permanecer a su lado el resto de mi vida. Sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a la embriaguez de mi primer beso y fue tal como siempre lo soñé. Sus gruesos labios eran perfectos, sabían cómo destrozar todos mis miedos, sus fuertes manos sostenían mi pequeña cintura y me impedían caer al suelo. Con los ojos cerrados y su lengua jugando con la mía parecía estar volando entre las estrellas que tan lejanas se veían hace algún momento.

Nos separamos lentamente y nos quedamos ahí, contemplando nuestras miradas. Yo efermamente enamorada de él y él desesperadamente entregado a mi, sin duda alguna el momento más mágico de mi vida.

Gracias Himeko – dijo en un susurro envuelto de emoción, mientras mis brazos no querían abandonar su cuello – Creo que nunca sabrás que significo éste beso para mi

No Souma, gracias a ti – mencione inmediatamente, mientras apegaba con fuerzas nuestras frentes – Si no fuera por ti, mi vida seria un absurdo, un infierno … Tú y mi padre son las razones de que me levante cada mañana … Yo te juro que nadie nos separara – dije con fuego en mis palabras

Pero Himeko, tú … - él intento decir algo, pero lo calle con un sutil besos en sus labios que parecían tan mios

No digas nada … Puede que deba casarme con alguien – intente ser fuerte al pronunciar esas palabras – pero ya lo decidí … Tú, solo tú sera el verdadero dueño de mi vida, de mi corazón … – pensé un momento mis palabras – y quiero que desde ésta noche, seas el dueño de mi cuerpo – note como se sorprendió al escuchar mi confesión, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos se humedecieron por la ilusión

Yo princesa, daría mi vida por tenerte en mi brazos – sentí como apego nuestros cuerpos con furia, pero no me hizo daño, al contrario sólo me hizo vibrar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo …

Sin decirnos nada más nos comenzamos a besar, tierna y delicadamente. Yo estaba en la gloria, mis emociones me recordaban que hace mucho tiempo deje de ser una niña y que hoy y junto al hombre que amo me convertiré en una mujer. Lentamente caímos al suelo, sólo con la luna de testigo de nuestro gran amor. Sentí su pesado cuerpo sobre mi, su olor me inundaba los pulmones de sensaciones maravillosas y sus labios comenzaba a susurrar palabras en mi oído. No pensé en nada más que no fuera él, estaba decidida a disfrutar de éste momento, pase lo que pase el día de hoy …

Tu vestido princesa … arruinare tu vestido – dijo de pronto Souma con la voz ronca por el calor de nuestros cuerpos

No importa … - sonreí con algo de vergüenza – porque no me lo quitas, de seguro así no se arruinara – le aconseje, mientras él soltaba una pequeñas carcajada en mis labios.

Sus deseos siempre han sido imperativos para mi …

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.

Me quedé contemplando el cuerpo sin vida del rey por algunos minutos desde el balcón. Ya todo había comenzado y no había marca atrás … Era hora de la acción, la hora que tanto había estado esperando, al fin llegaba el día en que cumpliría la única misión que tengo en la vida y lo cual justifica mi existencia … Miré mis manos, no sabiendo si eran las de una asesina o las de una héroe, pero fuera como fuera, las cartas ya estaban echadas.

Camine con tranquilidad hasta la salida, donde aún me esperaba el comandante tal y como se lo había ordenado hace algunos minutos atrás.

Señorita … ¿Cómo ha salido todo? - preguntó apresurado

El rey esta muerto – dije sin ninguna emoción – ve y avísale a mi padre, yo iré enseguida

Como ordene, mi futura majestad – dijo sonriendo y retirándose del lugar.

Por mi parte lo vi marcharse, casi saltando de la alegría. Busque un cuarto de baños donde mojar mi cara, ella jaqueca no ha cesado y siento que necesito descansar … Cada año los dolores son más y más fuertes, mantener la calma en estas circunstancias me podría ser algo complicado.

Cuando salí del palacio vi como a lo lejos la muchedumbre seguía celebrando el cumpleaños de la princesa, alejados de la realidad, menos mi padre, que a estas altura ya debe saber que Japón no tiene rey.

A mi lado derecho se encontraba un laberinto de jardín, completamente oscuro, solo la plateada luz de luna guiaba el camino. Sin saber muy bien porque me dirigí a él y no me arrepentí, a los pocos minutos de internarme en él, encontré una pequeña banca de madera donde me senté sin dudarlo un segundo, cerrando mis ojos y suspirando, rogando porque el dolor en mi cabeza desapareciera, pero sin darme cuenta comencé a entrar en un sueño, uno de tantos en mi vida...

_El lugar es un poco oscuro y la incomodidad se agiganta al igual que el miedo. Me veo rodeada de muchos hombres, al parecer son doctores…. Me están operando, pero estoy consiente. _

_Llevo una ropa parecida a un uniforme, es oscura como el ambiente. Quiero ir a mi hogar…. Comienzo a derramar lágrimas, pero no podía hablar tenía el cuerpo congelado._

_Cinco de septiembre del año 2601, sección cuatro – uno de los hombres hablaba al parecer para que alguien escribiera en alguna bitácora – la niña sigue con ataques de cefalea constante en los últimos meses. Sus nauseas se incrementan por las mañanas y mantiene cierta lucidez aún._

_¿Procedemos a una nueva sesión? – pregunta uno de los hombres que permanecía cerca de mi. Aquel primer hombre que se encargaba de narrar hace unos segundos asiente con la cabeza._

_Vi como al parecer un asistente del hospital se acercaba a mí con lo que parecía un casco metálico lleno de cables. Quería saltar de la camilla y marcharme de aquel lugar, pero las fuerzas estaban perdidas. Las manos del asistente ya están instalando aquel casco, puedo ver cada detalle de su piel…_

Desperté completamente agitada, mi cuerpo casi sudaba y mi corazón estaba enloquecido. Tuve que respirar por mi boca para apreciar con más calma el aire que llenaba mis pulmones. Aún estaba en aquella banca de madera, con las manos aferradas a sus extremos, casi como si tuviese miedo de salir disparada de la tierra.

Nuevamente esta clase de sueños – murmuré mientras tocaba mi cabeza y me inclinaba hacia mis rodillas. No tenia idea de cuanto había estado dormida, aún podía sentir que la fiesta continuaba a lo lejos lo que me indicaba que la muerte del rey todavía era un secreto. Sentí un liquido recorrer mi nariz, instintivamente pase el lomo de mi mano por ella, solo para mancharla con sangre … Es habitual en mí tener pesadillas y sangrar por la nariz, son cosas cotidianas en mi vida. Respire profundamente mientras esperaba que la hemorragia parara, concentrada en la tierra a mis pies que se tornaba más oscura con las pequeñas manchas circulares de sangre que caían.

De pronto un ruido extraño llamó mi atención. Lo que me hizo agudizar mis sentidos y concentrarme en él. Al cabo de unos segundos comprendí que se trataban de pequeños quejidos no tan lejanos, que provenían del mismo jardín donde me encontraba. Con cuidado me puse de pie, alegrada por saber que los dolores en mi cabeza habían cesado y comencé a caminar en la dirección del ruido. Con cada paso que daba comprendía que aquellos quejidos no eran de dolor y no provenían tan solo de una persona … Supe de que se trataba, seguramente una pareja de enamorados no aguantaron la tentación que les ofrece esta oscuridad. Decidí que lo mejor seria salir de ahí, de todas formas no me interesaba presenciar una escena como aquella, hasta que un nombre me detuvo y me obligo a seguir indagando … así que camine hasta contemplar perfectamente la escena.

Te amo Souma … te amo – decía la princesa con voz ronca completamente entregada en los brazos de aquel sirviente, mientras éste embestía sus cuerpos desnudos con suma suavidad...

Eres mía Himeko, mía – susurraba él con la voz agarrotada.

Yo contemple como los dos hacían el amor y no pude evitar sonreír al comprender lo patético de su situación, condenados a un amor imposible...

Así que mis sospechas no estaban erradas – dije entre dientes, mientras me aljaba con cuidado para no ser descubierta por aquellos amantes.

CONTINUARA ..

* * *

**_Bueno, primero que todo quiero agradecer a cada persona que se ha tomado el tiempo de leer éste nuevo proyecto que espero sinceramente lo hayan encontrado interesante. _**

**_Estoy actualmente de vacaciones así que pensé que lo mejor seria aventurarme nuevamente en escribir un fic y si todo sale bien y tiene buena recepción seguiré con ésto. _**

**_Gracias a cada persona que siguió alguna de mis otras historias y gracias a aquellas que leen por primera vez. _**

**_Un beso inmenso y millones de cariños a la distancia _**


	2. Mesura

**CAPITULO II **

**MESURA. **

Había pasado casi una hora desde que la noticia de la muerte del rey había llegado a los oídos del mal humorado padre de Chikane, pero su hija aún no aparecía. La humedad en sus manos sólo dejaban ver su gran ansiedad. Contemplaba como la gente seguía divirtiéndose alejada de la realidad, algunos lo miraban permanentemente, ellos ya sabían que hoy seria un día inolvidable, pero tenían que mantener las apariencias, no podían acercarse al señor Himemiya, no aún al menos.

El perfume inconfundible de su hija lleno sus pulmones y rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones, todo para verla parada junto a él, la miró un segundo con desaprobación y tenso su mandíbula.

¿Donde estabas? - quiso saber calmando sus ansias de abofetearla.

Ocupada – dijo la chica, casi intentando provocar a su padre.

¿Crees que esa es una respuesta? ¿Acaso quieres echar todo a perder? - cada segundo las mejillas de su padre se tornaban más y más rojas.

Tranquilízate, todo esta en orden – dijo con algo de desden.

¡No me hables así! – regañó entre dientes – soy tu padre – le recordó apretando sus puños.

Por desgracia – murmuro ella, mientras oscilaba un desprecio con sus labios.

¿Qué es lo que te sucede? - preguntó descolocado y con los ojos sorprendidos.

Quiero respuestas … Nuevamente tuve esos sueños extraños – le comentó la mujer disimulando estar platicando amablemente con su padre, para que nadie sospechara de la discusión.

¿Vas a empezar nuevamente con eso? Te he dicho mil veces que sólo son sueños – sentenció arrugando su frente.

¡No son sólo sueños! - ella alzó tenuemente su voz pero de inmediato se arrepintió. Tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse – Se que me escondes algo, algo de mi pasado el cual no recuerdo

Chikane, me tienes cansado con ese tema … - El hombre miró fugazmente hacia el cielo y luego volvió la vista hacia su hija – Te lo volveré a explicar. Tienes una extraña enfermedad en la cabeza, una que no ha podido ser diagnosticada aún … seguirás con dolores toda tu vida pero si eres estricta con tus pastillas puedes llevar una vida normal

¿Una vida normal dices? - la mujer se burlo en una sonrisa imperceptible – Yo no llevo una vida normal, tener pesadillas todas las noches no es normal, no poder recordar mi pasado no es normal, sentir que mi vida es una mentira no es normal … - ella iba a decir algo más pero se contuvo.

Ya es suficiente, muchacha – el hombre la tomó muy fuerte por su antebrazo y la llevó hasta un rincón del lugar – Todos tenemos problemas en la vida y déjame decirte que mucho más importantes que tus estupideces, así que compórtate. Dentro de los próximos días seras la reina de Japón y tendrás en tus hombros la responsabilidad de hacer surgir el fundamentalismo. Si sigues con esos dolores tan fuertes, me veré obligado a llevarte nuevamente a tratamiento – de inmediato el semblante de la mujer cambió, tornándose oscuro... ella sabia perfectamente lo doloroso del "tratamiento".

Esta bien – dijo resignada – me calmaré, por ahora.

El comandante que hace una hora puso en bandeja de plata al rey frente a Chikane se hizo presente en el lugar. Con gran disimulo pronunció un cordial saludo, como si fuese la primera vez que se veían en toda la noche, a lo que los aludidos respondieron como unos perfectos actores.

Es cosa de minutos que encuentren el cuerpo del rey – mencionó el comandante exagerando felicidad por todo su cuerpo.

Lo sé, estoy impaciente por ver la cara de todos – el padre de Chikane estaba seguro que aún quedaba mucho por disfrutar de ésta noche.

Lo único que me preocupa es que no he visto a la princesa, ¿sera que ya sabe todo? - preguntó el comandante ensimismado.

Ahora que lo comenta, tiene usted razón. Yo tampoco la he visto, sólo cuando la saludé.

Seguramente esta ocupada – comentó Chikane, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

¿Ocupada? - el comandante levantó una ceja sin entender el extraño tono de voz de Chikane.

Si, ya sabes, "cosas de princesas" – dijo alzando levemente sus hombros.

Bueno, cualquier cosa que haya estado haciendo ya la concluyó. Ahí viene, junto con ese hombre de la guardia real – el padre de Chikane indicó con su cabeza la dirección de su mirar. De inmediato Chikane la contempló unirse a la muchedumbre, disimulando perfectamente todo lo que había acontecido entre ella y su sirviente momentos antes.

Ahhhh – exclamó de pronto el comandante – la noche es casi perfecta, ¿no lo cree usted así? - sonrió al mirar su compañero de espacio.

Si – dijo llenando sus pulmones de un aire fresco

Permiso – se excusó de pronto Chikane

¿Dónde vas? - quiso saber de inmediato su padre, casi con desesperación

Tranquilo, no me perderé. Iré a platicar con mi futura esposa – le avisó con una sonrisa oscura a lo que el padre accedió inmediatamente, orgulloso de la maldad en su hija.

Chikane recorrió en silencio todo el trayecto que la separaba de la princesa, observando de vez en cuando a las personas a su alrededor, brindando una que otra falsa sonrisa con quienes cruzaba miradas.

Pronto se dio cuenta que ya casi no había distancia que la separara de Himeko, así que reafirmó sus pasos hasta colarse en su espalda, justo entre ella y aquel curioso sirviente.

La chica estaba ocupada conversando con algunos hombres amigos de la corona, por lo que no se percato de la presencia de Chikane. Ésta última aclaró su garganta suavemente, llamando la atención del pequeño grupo.

Pero si es la señorita Himemiya – anunció uno de los hombres con voz áspera y arrugando su nariz.

Buenas noches caballeros – dijo ella con elegancia – disculpen si interrumpo algo importante, pero no pude aguantar las ganas de saludar a la princesa.

Himeko nuevamente se vio envuelta en ese mar de sensaciones, no entendía por qué aquella mujer buscaba saludarla de nuevo, ni mucho menos el extraño rechazo que le provocaba, eso entre muchas sensaciones más que simplemente no deseaba analizar.

Señorita Himemiya, creo haberla saludado ya – le recordó Himeko, demostrando abiertamente no tener interés en su compañía

Lo sé, pero creo que no fue la mejor manera de saludarla, majestad – hizo una pequeña reverencia – sí me diera el honor de invitarla a caminar por su hermosa fiesta – alzó los brazos, mostrando el lugar.

De inmediato Himeko se vio envuelta entre la espada y la pared. Cómo decirle que no, ella era la princesa y no podía dejar la cortesía de lado, por mucho que le desagradara. Maldijo internamente lo que seria su respuesta y tomó un suspiro de valor.

De acuerdo, con gusto aceptare – sonrió fingidamente, mientras se despedía de aquellos hombres.

Comenzaron a caminar por todo el lugar, completamente en silencio. Chikane no decía nada y Himeko moría de ganas por preguntarle cual era el sentido de caminar sin hablar. Muy cerca de ellas, Souma le seguía los pasos, sabia perfectamente que no debía dejarla sola, mucho menos lo haría luego de la maravillosa noche que acababan de pasar.

De vez en cuando Himeko miraba de reojo a la hija del duque y casi podría jurar que en una de sus fugaces miradas vio en el rostro de aquella chica una mueca de contrariedad.

Luego de unos minutos más caminando en su compañía y manteniendo una extraña guerra con sus sentimientos se decidió a romper el hielo y clavó su primera pregunta, no con la voz sutil que imaginó en su cabeza, pero ya había hablado.

¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? - preguntó Himeko algo molesta, pero Chikane ni siquiera la miró, solo siguió caminando tranquilamente. A Himeko le tomó unos segundos comprender que por primera vez en su vida, alguien no respondía a una de sus preguntas – Disculpa, ¿acaso eres sorda? - inquirió ésta vez deteniendo su marcha. Chikane dio unos cuantos pasos más y luego se giró para mirarla, llena de curiosidad.

No majestad, escucho todo perfectamente. Y aveces tiendo a escuchar y ver cosas que no me corresponden – no pudo evitar sentir algo de complicidad maquiavélica en esas palabras.

Que alegría saber que usted no es sorda. Ahora ¿puede ser tan amable de decirme qué es lo que quiere? - Himeko la miró directamente a los ojos, dejando de lado todo el miedo que eso le provocaba.

Ya le dije, saludarla – le recordó de forma relajada.

Pues no ha hecho nada más que estar en silencio – contra respondió la princesa. Cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Tiene razón, perdone mi timidez. He intentado buscar las palabras adecuadas para saludarla, pero no estoy acostumbrada a caminar con una princesa y eso, debo confesar, me pone un tanto nerviosa – Por un momento Himeko deseo no haber escuchado esas palabras, definitivamente hubiese preferido silencio entre las dos.

No parece ser una persona tímida – intentó salir airosa del asombro que le ocasionó Chikane. Pero ésta ultima al escuchar las palabras de la princesa dejo ver una aperlada sonrisa

Quizás … – musitó con ausencia de vida – Fue un placer caminar a su lado – Chikane miró al chico quien las acompañaba en todo momento – la dejo tranquila, que tenga una feliz noche, princesa – se reverenció delicadamente y se preparo para alejarse de ellos.

Espere un segundo – la voz de Himeko la detuvo en su decisión. Pero inmediatamente la vio dudar, tal parecía que ni siquiera la misma princesa sabia muy bien por qué había evitado que ella se alejara de ahí

¿Sí, princesa? - la animó. Mientras que se quedaron viendo fijamente, por primera vez su mirada duró más de cinco segundos que se hicieron eternos en Himeko. Sintió brotar en ella un mar de sensación desconocidas hasta ahora.

Nada … puede retirarse – dijo al fin en un estado de desconcierto.

Chikane le sonrió nuevamente, sabia que no debía abusar de su precaria fortuna. Ya logró su objetivo, el cual era poner a prueba su cuerpo e intentar entender por que al estar cerca de aquella rubia le hacia sentirse ligeramente con vida. Pero unos pasos apresurados la obligaron a fijar su mirada en la dirección del sonido. Vio como un hombre de la guardia real con un pálido semblante se acercaba al guardia personal de la princesa a toda velocidad. Rápidamente giró sus ojos por el lugar, muchos de los guardias corrían desesperados para todos lados … ya era un hecho, habían descubierto el cuerpo sin vida del rey.

El apresurado hombre llamó la atención de la princesa quien de inmediato le dio la espala a Chikane para ver como él decía algunas palabras al oído de su amado, quien la esperaba a unos cuatro metros de distancia. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a su pecho, casi presintiendo que existían malas noticias … presentimiento que fue corroborado por la expresión en el rostro de Souma, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, con los ojos completamente desorbitados.

El chico se acercó lentamente a la princesa, con los ojos acongojados y antes de hablar apretó su mandíbula y cerró sus ojos. Sus brazos le temblaban al igual que las piernas, pero sabia que debía ser fuerte, en momentos así no hay espacio para sentir, sólo debía razonar en sus próximas palabras.

¿Qué es lo que sucede, Souma? - el terror recorrió el pecho de Himeko, entumeciéndole el corazón.

Princesa … - balbuceó el chico, totalmente acomplejado – Ha ocurrido una terrible tragedia y necesito que sea fuerte – le avisó como quien avisa a un niño que éste año no habría navidad.

¿Qué tragedia? - su rostro palideció más de lo normal, la sangre en sus oídos martillaba ferozmente.

Es el rey, princesa …

¿Qué sucede con mi padre? - la voz de Himeko sonó desesperada y se estremeció por completo.

Lo acaban de encontrar muerto, bajo el balcón de su oficina … al parecer tuvo un accidente - Souma intentó sonar mesurado en sus palabras, pero él sabia perfectamente que ésta noticia no hallaría jamas una cuota de mesura.

¿Mi padre … qué? - dijo con voz ahogada la princesa, intentando digerir aquellas palabras que le parecían una mala broma.

Lo siento princesa – nuevamente el chico volvió a hablar, muriendo de ganas por abrazarla.

¡NOOOOOOOOO! - el gritó casi fue audible en cada rincón del palacio. De inmediato los murmullos de la gente cesaron y se concentraron en la princesa. Todo el mundo estaba pasmado, intentando comprender que estaba sucediendo – ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¿POR QUÉ PAPÁ? ¿POR QUÉ? - gritaba Himeko, al borde de la locura, el dolor la invistió con la furia de un tornado al pasar sin siquiera darle un momento para que lograra prepararse .

Sintió como sus rodillas se hacían agua y el piso estaba cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo, pero antes de golpearse contra él unos brazos la arroparon y sostuvieron.

Princesa, tranquila … por favor – le dijo Chikane al oído, demostrando una falsa preocupación. Toda su vida ha sabido fingir muy bien y hoy no seria menos.

¡PAPÁ …. NO QUIERO, PAPÁ! - la chica estaba absorbida por el dolor, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar … Su cuerpo se agarrotó y sus manos aprisionaron los delgados pero fibrosos brazos de la mujer que la abrazaba, escondiendo su frente entré el mentón y el pecho de Chikane.

Tranquila … tranquila – decía la mujer de hielo una y otra vez. Afianzó el abrazo, por alguna razón su cuerpo no quería dejar de contenerla, su corazón comenzó a golpear las paredes de su pecho y comprendió en un segundo que no estaba fingiendo, ella en realidad estaba sintiendo compasión por la princesa.

¡Era mi padre, mi padre! - repetía Himeko en un trace de incertidumbre ante el futuro.

Lo sé, estoy aquí – la acunó con paciencia, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no debía inmiscuirse más. Revolvió su cabeza sutilmente y continuó hablando – Todos estamos aquí, no estará sola.

Princesa … yo no la dejaré sola – Souma no pudiendo aguantar más, se inclinó hasta chocar una rodilla contra el suelo y así poder encontrar aquella mirada amatista.

¡Souma! - exclamó la princesa, pero esta vez separó bruscamente los brazos que la soportaban y corrió hasta el cuello de su chico, sin importarle la presencia de las personas – Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes sola, no ahora – le susurró con desesperación enredando sus dedos en la corta cabellera del muchacho. De inmediato el chico se aferró a su cintura y la contuvo con todo el amor que corre por sus venas .

Nunca princesa, nunca lo haré – el joven le juró con el corazón. Mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Llévame con él, por favor – suplicó la mujer, quien a esta altura llevaba la cara empapada en llanto.

Mientras Chikane contemplaba la escena inamovible, aún de rodillas en el suelo casi como si en su interior no tuviera sentimientos, pero en realidad estaba pasmada. Podía sentir el sufrimiento de aquella mujer, lo desgarrada que estaba su alma y nuevamente sintió un estremecimiento al contemplar su pena. ¿Cómo era posible que una hija amara tanto a su padre? ¿Cómo ella pudo causarle tanto dolor a esa joven?.

Movilicen a toda la guardia real, quiero que el perímetro este cubierto. Por ahora será mejor despachar a los invitados – ordenó el joven Ogami a sus colaboradores, mientras la princesa seguía refugiada en su pecho.

Lo siento mucho, princesa – murmuró Chikane aún sabiendo que Himeko no la escucharía.

Decidió apartarse de la escena lo más pronto posible, con la mirada congelada caminó en dirección a su padre, intentando que su estado extraño de transe desapareciera.

El lugar en menos de un minuto se volvió todo un caos, aún habían personas que no comprendían por qué la princesa lloraba y gritaba el nombre de su padre, mientras que otras ya se habían enterado del lamentable deceso... Aires de cambio estaban invadiendo al reino y no precisamente aires alentadores.

Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí – aconsejó el padre de Chikane, apenas la chica volvió a su lado – esto se volverá un completo infierno.

Si … - dijo ella obstaculizando sus pensamientos. Comprendía que esa idea era la mejor y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse ahí ni un minuto más.

Vamos entonces, en casa nos espera una larga reunión – el hombre comenzó su recorrido orgulloso de que todo hubiese salido tal cual lo habían planeado, sabia que la gloria estaba tocando las puertas de su vida y él no demoraría en responder a su llamado.

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

Había pasado más de cuatro horas desde que me avisaron de la terrible tragedia. El lugar seguía inundado de personas, pero ya no eran invitados, sino que peritos y diferentes autoridades políticas del reino. Muchos de ellos se acercaban a mí para poder brindarme algo de consuelo, pero mi alma no encontraba reparos para el dolor que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Repaso una y otra vez la idea de que mi padre haya caído de ese balcón, pero no me concuerda. Primero que todo ¿Qué hacia mi padre ahí en ese momento? Y segundo ¿Por qué se asomó por el balcón? … Nada de esto tiene lógica …

Veo como la gente pasa y pasa por mi lado, escucho sus murmullos, siento sus miradas acongojadas por mi estado, pero mi realidad no me permite abrir la boca, estoy atónita, descolocada, muriendo cada segundo por esta pena.

La noche ésta dando pasa a la madrugada y el frió se hace cada vez más insoportable, siento como mi cuerpo no deja de tiritar, la pequeña manta que cuelga sobre mis hombros no ha ayudado en nada hasta ahora.

Princesa … - alguien clamó por mi atención con suma cautela y compasión. Levanté lentamente mi mirada nublada hasta dar con el hombre frente a mi

Señor Tosu – dije sin animo, bloqueada completamente, con la mirada opacada.

Yo … yo lo lamento mucho – el hombre bajo su mirada, pero pude ver como sus ojos se humedecían.

No logro entender cómo pasó todo esto – comenté enredada con mis pensamientos.

Yo le aconsejo que por ahora no se preocupe por eso. Lo mejor ahora es estar junto a su padre y luego, cuando tengamos los resultados de su … defunción, podremos aclarar todo tipo de dudas.

¿Y si esto fue un atentado? Muchas personas querían ver muerto a mi padre – exclamé horrorizada por la idea de que fuera así.

Princesa por favor … por ahora no se siga atormentando con eso – suplicó él.

No puedo no hacerlo – dije abatida – es que no comprendo, esto no debió pasar – nuevamente mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

He ordenado a más hombre para su seguridad, ahora lo más importante es que usted este a salvo – mencionó con hidalguía.

Entonces usted también piensa como yo – inquirí asustada.

Es mejor tomar precauciones, majestad – contestó algo confuso.

No quiero más hombres … Con Ogami es suficiente – dije "calmada". En estos momentos sólo necesitaba de su compañía, él era la única persona donde podría encontrar consuelo y algo de sosiego.

¡Pero majestad! - intentó contradecir mi deseo, lo interrumpí antes de que terminara su frase.

No quiero más hombre … por favor no insista – suspiré cansada de tantas emociones que no lograba ordenar en mi interior.

Agradecí que el primero ministro no insistiera en su posición y me dejara nuevamente "sola", sola entre muchas personas que me rodeaban, todas con una tarea especifica, moviéndose frenéticamente de un lado a otro como si el tiempo apremiara. En cambio todo para mi pasaba en cámara lenta, los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en mis oídos, las luces artificiales centellaban más de lo habitual en mis hinchados y enrojecidos ojos, mis labios estaban secos y sedientos, pero mi alma estaba tan pesada que no podía moverme.

– ○ –

Mientras tanto en la mansión Himemiya se celebraba una reunión a escondidas del gobierno, diferentes actores políticos y autoridades de las fuerzas armadas exponían como deberían proceder ahora que ya era un hecho la muerte del rey. Reunión que de vez en cuando subía de nivel casi rozando la discusión, todos sabían perfectamente que habían muchas cosas en juego y nadie quería perder ni siquiera un pedazo de la torta.

Era un grupo aproximadamente de quince personas que estaban en el gran salón, con una luz tenue y llena de humo producto de algunos fumadores empedernidos, que bajo estas circunstancias fumaban más de lo habitual. Quien presidia la reunión era el padre de Chikane, muy altanero y orgulloso como suele ser, recibiendo a gusto las felicitaciones de sus cómplices, aún sabiendo que él en la practica no había hecho nada.

Mientras Chikane no despegaba su vista del cielo oscuro e inmenso de la noche, apoyada contra un gran ventanal con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho dejando que la luna plateada alumbrara su perfil a media luz. Su mente no pensaba muchas cosas, por momentos solo la mantenía en blanco, pero la imagen de la princesa devastada la rondaba de vez en cuando, tal como aveces lo hacen los recuerdos de sus pesadillas. Crispó severamente su ceño y por un momento se odió a si misma, al no ser capaz de encontrar una respuestas a las pocas preguntas que se ha hecho en su vida.

A lo lejos una mujer no le quitaba la vista de encima, se trataba de una de las hijas de una familia fundamentalista al igual que ella, pero que pocas veces habían compartido una platica y no porque les faltara oportunidad, sino que Chikane no era una mujer dispuesta a socializar con las personas, por mucho que lleven conociéndose.

"En que estarás pensando" se preguntó mentalmente la mujer de larga cabellera castaña algo ondulada, con ojos almendrados color cielo, y labios sugerentes.

Amaya, ¿por qué no vas y le dices a Chikane que se acerque a nosotros? - le sugirió su madre al percatarse la forma en que su hija miraba a la futura reina de Japón.

No creo que esté muy interesada en la reunión, madre – aseguró la joven, intentando controlar la ilusión que le produjo poder tener al fin una escusa para acercarse a esa chica.

Bueno, ve y dile … no pierdes nada – la animó

Claro … - dijo envuelta en nervios, pensando miles de formas en como hablarle.

Lentamente se incorporó del confortable asiento y se dio cuenta que la temperatura del lugar ya no era tan agradable, quizás los nervios le bajaron la presión … su pulso comenzó a acelerarse con cada paso que daba y casi podría jurar que el retumbar de sus latidos eran perceptibles por todos ahí. "cálmate" "cálmate" se repetía una y otra vez, mientras movía sus dedos de forma sutil pero ágil.

¿Qué haces? - preguntó intentando sonar casual. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para que su temblorosa voz pudiese ser escuchada. Chikane no dejó de mirar por la ventana, sin demostrar un segundo interés por responder a su pregunta, por lo que la chica no tardo en sentirse estúpida. Sabia como terminaría este intento de acercarse a Himemiya y aún así se ofrece a saltar al vacío, como si no tuviese una pizca de amor propio. Ya se estaba girando de vuelta a su antigua posición, totalmente resignada cuando escucha la suave voz de aquella mujer, casi como un murmullo

Medito … eso creo – Chikane parecía estar sumergida en una dimensión paralela. Y Amaya por primera vez en su vida escuchó a la joven responder con vacilaciones a una pregunta.

¿Estás bien, Himemiya? - quiso saber Amaya, no pudiendo ocultar su preocupación. En ese momento Chikane giró su vista hacia ella quien no tardo en estremecerse.

Perfectamente – contestó de mala gana y luego volvió su vista hacia el oscuro cielo, dando a entender que ésta platica había llegado a su fin.

A la joven Amaya no le quedó otra alternativa que retirarse derrotada de su lado, con un nudo en la garganta, quizás Himemiya nunca asimilaría cuanto la amaba y todo lo que debía luchar para contenerse de estar cerca de ella. Sólo en sueños la ha podido alcanzar y si esos sueños son favorables ha tenido la oportunidad de besar esos tentadores labios, que con toda seguridad sabrían mejor en la realidad. Sufría en silencio al saber que nunca seria correspondida, ella tenia claro que su amada debería casarse a la fuerza con la princesa y que el futuro sólo la alejaría aún más de sus pobres esperanzas de tenerla a su lado.

¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó preocupada su madre al ver la triste mirada de su hija al regresar.

Nada, como siempre habla sin decir nada – comentó acongojada la muchacha volviendo a tomar asiento.

Es una chica complicada, deberás tener paciencia – le susurró su madre intentando dar algo de consuelo a la pena que brotaba por cada poro del cuerpo de Amaya.

Ni siquiera sabe que existo, madre – le recordó con pesar. Y justo cuando su madre iba a decir algo más, la voz gruesa del señor Himemiya la detuvo.

Hija, por favor acércate a nosotros – pidió con gran autoridad. Chikane demoró un momento en obedecer, a ella le parecía mucho más apetecible seguir observando la eterna noche que reunirse con aquellas personas, pero si quería llevar la fiesta en paz no le quedaba más remedio que fingir interés, después de todo fingir es una de las cosas que mejor sabe hacer.

¿En qué le puedo ayudar? - preguntó cordialmente parándose junto al asiento de su padre. Mientras él sonreía incrédulo al ver el actuar de su hija. Ella sabía perfectamente que esa pregunta estaba de más, pero le encantaba sacar de quicio a ese hombre.

¿Qué pregunta es esa, muchacha? - simuló el padre estar entre una curiosa broma de su única hija – Tu eres nuestro elemento estrella en todo esto – mencionó al fin, aprovechando de recordar ese detalle a todos los presentes.

Señorita Himemiya, estamos pensando que mañana mismo deberíamos hacer cumplir la ley en el parlamento. No vemos necesidad de seguir aplazando su adjudicación como reina – le comentó uno de los hombres que estaban presentes. Chikane inmediatamente frunció su ceño, dejando entrever su desacuerdo con aquella idea.

Pienso que eso no sería conveniente – dijo sin un rastro de temor en sus palabras. Ella sabía perfectamente que aquella habitación estaba inundada de personas ambiciosas por poder y más dinero, pero eso no le importó.

Discúlpeme usted señorita, pero ninguno de nosotros vemos el por qué de seguir esperando – le comentó un comandante del ejercito ésta vez.

Si hemos esperado siglos por este momento, no veo por qué no podemos esperar un par de días más – insistió en su posición, aún sabiendo que su padre podría explotar en cualquier minuto por su rebeldía.

¿Esperar? - repitió su padre con burla – cuando tienes a tus enemigos en el suelo no debes tener compasión.

¿Quienes son mis enemigos, padre? - quiso saber ella con algo de desafío en sus palabras.

¡Ya es suficiente! - el hombre no demoró en ponerse de pie – No es el momento de que comiences con tus cuestionamientos, mañana reclamaremos tu reinado y punto.

Eso sólo nos delataría frente al pueblo y los liberales – contestó Chikane, con esa infinita paciencia y desinterés.

No hay pruebas que nos puedan imputar, lo que ellos digan o piensen me tiene sin cuidado – le recordó su padre.

Lo siento mucho señorita, pero le recuerdo que usted esta acá para obedecer nuestras ordenes – uno de los hombres que la observaba en silencio se decidió a hablar. De él emanaba casi la misma maldad que hacía sentir el padre de Chikane. Se trataba de un parlamentario muy respetado por los fundamentalistas y un connotado médico y científico, hijo de padre israelí y madre japonesa al cual Chikane conocía muy bien, pues él fue el encargado de estudiar su extraña enfermedad y es quien le da aquel "tratamiento" cuando la situación lo amerita.

Señor Hatam, disculpe que insista pero yo no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar años de preparación y espera, por la codicia de algunos. Todos aquí queremos lo mismo, soy al igual que usted una ferviente fundamentalista pero tengo educación y es ella la que no me permite pasar por alto la muerte del rey … Darle un tiempo de luto al pueblo y la princesa sería una razón menos para que sospechen de nosotros – dijo Chikane mirando al médico de forma desafiante.

Creo haber entendido mal, pero ¿está usted sugiriendo que no tengo educación? - El médico la miró absorto de tranquilidad y cinismo, sintiendo que su pregunta podría dejar en mate a la joven altanera.

Por supuesto que usted cuenta con educación, creo que nadie en este lugar podría dudar de eso. Pero esta claro que el tipo de educación que tenemos no es la misma.

Que ingeniosa señorita Himemiya – sonrió el hombre mirando a los presentes buscando apoyo – Pero este asunto va más allá de la educación y déjeme decirle que no importa el momento en que reclamemos su reinado, ellos siempre buscaran alguna escusa para menospreciarnos.

Alguien tosió para intentar distender el momento, pero no resultó.

Nada tiene un aspecto más horrible para nosotros que la razón, cuando no está de nuestro lado – Determinó Chikane sin una gota de nervios en su sangre. Ella no tenía ni idea por qué seguía con esta discusión. Sabía que lo mejor era seguir la corriente y no desconcertar con sus puntos de vistas, pero su corazón era el que no le permitía acatar las ordenes … ¿cómo no tener compasión con aquella princesa?.

Que tenga usted una mente brillante señorita no significa que haya vencido a la ignorancia, nada que ha dicho hasta ahora me hace pensar que su punto de vista es el correcto – Lentamente el rostro de aquel hombre dejó de ser sereno.

No seré yo tan vanidosa como para pretender dejar de ser una ignorante y superar sus limites intelectuales. A menos que usted se vea amenazado con mi humilde intelecto – Las palabras dichas por Chikane no fueron al azar. Ella las seleccionó minuciosamente, púes aquel médico sabía que la inteligencia de aquella mujer era impresionante, lo que siempre le ha producido celos.

¿Se cree usted tan lista ostentando su "cuestionable perspicacia"? ¿Por qué no me ataca en el punto, muchacha? - intentó que su voz siguiera sonando mesurada, pero un temblor en sus cuerdas bocales delataron la rabia contenida.

He aprendido a no confrontar a alguien desarmado, señor – replicó Chikane

¿Esta jugando conmigo acaso? - quiso saber el hombre completamente sobrepasado. Chikane sabía que su padre no demoraría en acabar esta discusión, así que ella se apresuro a contestar.

No, esa nunca ha sido mi intención – fingió disculpare – Es más, tan sólo parafraseé palabras ya dichas por grandes mentes de siglos pasados. Quizás si usted enriquece más su lectura que su codicia podría comprenderlo mejor.

¡Ya es suficiente, Chikane! - La voz exacerbada de su padre la contuvo de seguir torturando al viejo médico, una de las mentes brillante de Japón que acababa de ser desnudada por una joven que apenas había adquirido los dieciocho años – No estamos preguntando tu parecer – le recordó.

De todas formas no lo haré, no al menos aún. Esperaré a que la princesa tenga su duelo – insistió en su posición.

Creo que la señorita tiene razón – la madre de Amaya salió al auxilió de Chikane – No tenemos que apresurarnos, tenemos todo a nuestro favor, un poco de paciencia nos vendría bien a todos.

El silencio de inmediato reinó en el ambiente, nadie sabia con exactitud si era algo incomodo o por el contrario sólo inofensivo, pero fuese como fuese al fin disidieron aplazar sus planes, era eso o seguir discutiendo con Himemiya Chikane, quien siempre encontraba una forma de hacer valer su posición por sobre el resto.

– ○ –

Himeko se encontraba viviendo una de sus peores pesadillas, la noche pasada había sido eterna y todo vaticinada que éste día también lo seria. Sentada en una de las privilegiadas sillas de la catedral de Tokio, admiraba como el pueblo hacía una larga e interminable fila para poder despedirse del que fue por años un rey noble y admirado por la mayoría de las personas.

Parado a los pies del féretro del rey se encontraba Souma, con su traje de honor, perfectamente arreglado para despedirse de su rey, aquel que siempre lo trato como a un hijo más y quien le brindó toda su confianza. En su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse la imagen dolorosa de ver a su amada sufrir y llorar a gritos, jurándose él mismo que cueste lo que cueste le devolvería la alegría a su vida.

Centenares de medios de comunicación estaban esperando a la salida de la catedral, el mundo entero quedó conmocionado con la trágica noticia, las diferentes monarquías y repúblicas ya habían movilizado a sus agentes diplomáticos para acudir a la ceremonia de despedida y no sólo por cortesía, sino que también lo hacían por precaución. Muchos de ellos leían entre lineas las consecuencias de éste deceso tan inesperado y esas consecuencias seria que Japón tendría una nueva reina, una que impone la misma constitución.

Estados Unidos estaba muy claro de esa situación y temiendo que las ambiciones fundamentalistas no se hicieran esperar, el ministro de relaciones exteriores en pleno corazón de Washington DC ordenó una reunión urgente con una de sus mejores colaboradoras para éste tipo de cosas. La comunicación no se hizo esperar, de inmediato tomó linea directa con esa mujer en Tokio a quien le dio ordenes claras de mantenerlo al tanto de toda la situación política. Si era necesario, mandaría tropas del ejercito para imponer orden en aquel lugar y hacer ver a los fundamentalistas que la Princesa y todo Japón no están desamparados.

¿Cómo está la situación por allá? - preguntó el ministro preocupado.

Hasta el momento sólo es conmoción por parte del pueblo, pero no hemos tenido noticias de ninguna insinuación contra la corona democrática – comunicó su agente infiltrada en perfecto ingles, aún siendo ella Japonesa de nacimiento.

Dudo mucho que la muerte del rey haya sido un accidente, ahora menos que nunca debes bajar la guardia. Es preciso que no demores en darme las novedades, deberás ser muy cautelosa. A la más mínima sospecha activaremos el proyecto MK-ULTRA. – la mujer no tardó en sorprenderse al escuchar sobre el proyecto.

Señor, entiendo su posición, pero sugiero que lo mejor sería esperar. Si los fundamentalistas hacen caer el peso de la ley en su favor es nuestra oportunidad para apresarlos. Que actúen por un tiempo, pensando que tienen todo controlado, mandar tropas sólo los pondría alerta y les daría tiempo de tomar medidas de resguardo y ni hablar de activar el proyecto MK-ULTRA, primero deme la posibilidad de acercarme y ganarme su confianza.

De acuerdo … creo que tienes razón. Nadie quiere derramar sangre, no aún al menos. Recuerda que hay muchas cosas en juego, la paz del mundo puede verse afectada con esta situación

Si señor, lo tengo muy claro. Y lo mantendré al corriente de todo lo que éste sucediendo.

La misteriosa llamada terminó sin más avisos, pero esta era sólo una de tantas llamadas que se estaban haciendo a Japón, llamadas provenientes de todas las partes del mundo, cada cual con sus respectivos informantes requerían la información necesaria para saber como actuar.

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

Estaba sorprendida de mí misma, nunca pensé que podría derramar tantas lágrimas en tan pocas horas. Y es que la muerte de mi padre me ha dejado en un holocausto con mi propio interior. Estoy consiente de todo lo que se me viene encima, deberé llevar las riendas del reino aún siendo tan joven y estoy asustada.

También he pensado en que pronto deberé casarme, púes es prohibido por ley mi soltería en estas circunstancias, quizás en otro momento de mi vida lo hubiese podido soportar pero ahora … Aquella mujer, esa que es tan extraña y absorbente con su mirada, ella que me produce miedo y alboroto al mismo tiempo … ¡es que no puedo creer que deba desposarme!

Alteza, los medios de comunicación están esperando por usted – Shiro, el hombre encargado de las relaciones publicas de la corona me habló con cautela.

¿Debo hacerlo? - pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta

Me temo que si, alteza. Son protocolos reales – contestó con aflicción.

De acuerdo – dije en un suspiro. Me paré lentamente de mi asiento y comencé a caminar. Como odiaba no tener privacidad, todo en mi vida era público incluso este momento tan amargo de mi vida. De inmediato unos guardias se acercaron a mi, debían mantener mi seguridad.

Al salir de la catedral me encontré con una manada de periodistas provenientes de todo el mundo, sino fuera por mi guardia personal no les hubiese importado embestir mi cuerpo con tal de obtener las primeras palabras.

Hola a todos – dije con pesar. Por nada del mundo podría haber dicho un "buenas tardes"

¿Alteza, podría decirnos que ha sucedido con su su padre, el rey? - un joven de rasgos asiáticos lanzó la primera pregunta, una que de inmediato me pareció absurda. El sonido y los flashes de las cámaras por momentos nublaban mi visión.

Mi padre la noche recién pasada ha sufrido un lamentable accidente … que le ha quitado la vida, comprenderá usted que por eso estamos despidiéndolo – le respondí sosegando mi rabia ante su pregunta – No daré mayores detalles de la situación y tampoco hablaré de nada más por ahora, sólo les agradezco su presencia y preocupación para conmigo y mi pueblo. Cualquier otra noticia será informada por el personal correspondiente, por ahora eso es todo – finalicé girándome inmediatamente y aunque ellos siguieron lanzando preguntas ellas no fueron atendidas por mi, sólo me retire del lugar lo más rápido posible para volver junto a mi padre.

– ○ –

Chikane llevaba dos días sintiendo la mirada severa de su padre, él aún no se conformaba con la idea de esperar, le parecía absurdo pero lo que más le preocupaba era ver como su hija se le iba lentamente de las manos. Sabía que debía tomar medidas en el asunto.

Deberías ir a visitar a la princesa – le comentó a su hija mientras tragaba un pedazo de pan.

¿Para qué? - quiso saber Chikane, aún sabiendo la respuesta que le entregarían.

Aprovechar el tiempo, es mejor que te vea como alguien confiable – contestó lo que ella ya presentía.

Quizás …

(…) - su padre la miró con determinación - ¿Cómo vas con tus dolores de cabeza? - preguntó inesperadamente.

¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mi? - le interpeló la mujer

Sólo intentó tener una conversación grata contigo – aclaró el hombre.

Tú no haces nada desinteresadamente – Ahora Chikane dejó caer con elegancia la taza de té que sostenía en sus manos.

Eres mi hija y te quiero – le comentó él

Si claro, papá – respondió sin emoción – Hoy mismo iré a ver a la princesa y hablaré con ella – sin decir nada más se levantó de la mesa y salió del lugar, cualquier cosa que la alejara de su padre seria bienvenida por ella.

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.

Arranqué el motor de mi automóvil sin pensar muy bien que iba a decirle a la princesa. Por alguna razón cada vez que pienso en ella algo parecido al remordimiento me estremece el corazón. No me arrepiento de nada, pero odié verla llorar.

Estos días he pensado en alguna solución, no es posible que una persona me haga dudar de mi misma, menos una como ella, tan frágil e inofensiva. Ahora me debato entre la lastima y el odio que me provoca. Lastima por verla desamparada y odio por hacerme sentir tan confundida.

Llegué al cabo de una hora al palacio, supuse que me pedirían alguna invitación o cita preestablecida con la princesa, con la cual por supuesto no contaba. Así que no tuve más remedios que utilizar algo de prepotencia en mis palabras, eso siempre ayudaba.

Buenos días señorita ¿Tiene alguna invitación real? - preguntó un guardia al verme en la entrada del palacio. Bajé un poco más el vidrió de mi coche, lo suficiente como para que el pudiese ver por completo mi rostro.

No, pero exijo hablar con su alteza, la princesa – mencioné con poderío.

Lamento informarle que eso es imposible, deberá usted concertar una cita si quiere verla – sonreí ligeramente

¿Acaso no sabe quien soy yo? - él me miró con temor – Su futura reina y si no me permite el paso en este momento, juro que la próxima vez que nos veamos me clamara por clemencia – amenacé con veneno en mis ojos. Vi como el se debatía entre cederme el paso o mantenerse en su posición, pero esa batalla estúpida ya la tenia ganada yo.

Avisare a su majestad que desea verla – dijo a modo de solución

De acuerdo – inmediatamente volví a cerrar el vidrio de mi carro, preparada para entrar. No pasó más de dos minutos cuando el asustado hombre me hizo una ceña de que podía pasar. El rechinar de las ruedas demostraron la algarabía con la que yo misma quise llegar al lugar.

Una vez dentro fue cosa de segundos divisar las entrañas del lugar. Estacione frente al palacio mismo, un monumental bloque se hormigón. Me bajé con elegancia y observe el lugar que me rodeaba, simplemente era hermoso e inmenso.

Señorita Himemiya, su alteza la espera, acompáñeme por favor – dijo una mujer. No respondí nada, sólo la seguí por un largo pasillo, cada paso que dábamos era una orquesta de ecos, por un momento dude si éste lugar era un espacio infinito. Por donde mirara habían puertas y decoraciones exageradas a mi parecer. Olía a telas finas y cerámicas recién enseradas y de alguna forma la luz del sol lograba colarse en esta cueva de oro. Al fin nos detuvimos en una mampara gigante, donde la sirvienta abrió lentamente sus puertas y se inclinó – Majestad, la señorita Himemiya – anunció mi llegada.

Déjanos a solas, por favor – dijo ella con voz aterciopelada, aun no lograba verla. Estaba sentada de espaldas a mi en un gran sitial tapizado en color oro y cielo.

Me hice a un lado para que aquella sirvienta pudiese salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. No dije nada, ni me moví pues estaba concentrada esperando que fuera ella quien me diera la cara, al menos por educación.

¿Qué hace usted aquí? - preguntó desafiante. No pude dejar de sorprenderme ante su forma de hablar, supe que no era de su agrado.

Creo que debemos hablar, alteza – sugerí con voz neutral. Aún hablando a su espalda.

¿Hablar? - soltó una risa irónica, pude escucharla – Quizás quiso decir "imponer"

No vengo a imponer nada … majestad – dije con sutileza, aunque en realidad ese era el fondo de mi visita.

Le dejare las cosas en claro, señorita Himemiya – ella al fin se paró de su asiento y se giró hasta chocar con mi mirada. Estaba vestida de forma elegante pero relajada. Unos pantalones claros, blusa blanca y chaqueta de un solo botón color azul rey que contrastaban con sus lujosas botas de fino taco color negras – Usted no es grata para mi – sentenció con fuego en su mirada. Me tomó un segundo salir de su rostro y volver a pensar.

Es una lastima … Pero créame, su sentimiento encuentra reciprocidad en el mio – dije fríamente y me decidí a dar unos cuantos pasos hasta ella, no muchos claro, por ningún motivo invadiría su espacio personal.

Me ha hecho usted un gran favor con sus palabras – dijo desafiante. Ella se semi sentó en la punta de un escritorio de caoba, mientras cruzó sus brazos.

De nada, majestad – me reverencié con desden. Ella hizo una mueca con sus labios que no supe interpretar.

Se porque está aquí, ya me había extrañado que alguien como usted no se hubiera presentado antes – me miró con un rostro carente de emoción.

¿Alguien cómo yo? - repliqué algo divertida encarando una ceja.

Si, alguien cómo usted … llena de codicia – noté como mordía sus dientes al decirme la última palabra.

Tú no sabes como soy yo – dije dejando de lado todo protocolo. Ella no demoró en espantarse ante la fuerza de mi voz, pero recompuso su mirada rápidamente.

Todo el mundo sabe cómo son los Himemiya, o ahora me dirás que eres una santa – al parecer ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a seguir con el protocolo, pero por alguna razón no me desagrado que me tuteara.

No, tienes razón, no me acercó ni en lo más mínimo a una persona canonizada y te convendría tener cuidado conmigo – en algún momento pensé que me saldría fuego por mi garganta

¿Me estas amenazando? - quiso saber subestimando mis palabras.

Si, es una amenaza que deberías tomar en cuenta – sin siquiera pedirle permiso me senté donde ella estuvo momentos antes. Ahora tan sólo nos separaba un brazo de distancia.

No te temo Chikane, ni a ti ni a toda todo tu clan – Ella se puso completamente de pie en forma desafiante, pero cuando escuché mi nombre en sus labios algo se alborotó en mis entrañas, creí estar pisando hierro caliente.

Pues yo tampoco te temo a ti – sin que nos diéramos cuanta nos quedamos viendo directamente a los ojos, primero de una manera desafiante pero al cabo de unos segundos se torno en miradas absorbentes, casi como intentando saber todo la una de la otra, o al menos eso sentí yo.

Logré apreciar aún a pesar de la distancia que nos separaban, la hermosura de aquellos ojos amatistas y sentí como mi corazón se sobresaltaba repentinamente. Decidí que lo mejor era evitar mirarla a los ojos y se concentré en sus cejas, luego en sus pómulos así fui bajando hasta su nariz y terminé por quedarme clavada en sus labios. Los apreciaba tiernos y tentadores, perfectos para ese rostro tan angelical. Dudaba internamente de que tanta belleza estuviera concentrada en una sola persona.

¿Por qué me miras así? - preguntó Himeko, con una mirada absorbente e hipnotizada con mis ojos.

¿Mirarte cómo? - inquirí lentamente en un susurro, hechizada por el rubor en las mejillas de Himeko. Me parecía cada vez más ¿tierna?

Como me estas mirando ahora – mencionó en un susurro y de pronto la vi temblar, seguramente de miedo … Yo me estaba embelesando de una manera estúpida y debía parar con todo esto.

En un rápido movimiento volví a ponerme de pie y corté el contacto de nuestras miradas, Tuve que darle la espalada unos segundos para volver a retomar mi carácter habitual y dejar de comportarme como una estúpida.

Cuanto antes debemos contraer matrimonio – solté con rabia esas palabras

¿Tanta es tu avaricia que no eres capaz de esperar un tiempo? - preguntó desesperada. Supe que la sola idea de ser mi esposa la atormentaba enormemente.

Ese momento debe llegar y ni tú ni yo podemos evitarlo – le recordé, dándole la cara nuevamente.

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

Sus palabras se clavaron como dos puñales de hielo en mi corazón. Pensar que debería estar cerca de ese monstruo espantaba todos mis deseos de vivir. Como podría casarme con ella sin con suerte aguanto su presencia … mi vida se había vuelto un completo infierno y lo peor es que recién estaba empezando.

Pero a pesar del rechazó racional que me provoca hay algo en ella, algo que me atrapa y no se como explicar. Su mirada tal vez, o sus gestos … quizás su forma de moverse o el contorno de sus labios carmesí … es hermosa por donde la mire y tiene el poder de cortar mi respiración … "Pero que estoy pesando" … Sacudí mi cabeza para volver a la realidad.

¡Puedes renunciar a ser mi esposa! - exclamé desesperada y rezando porque aceptara esa propuesta.

No, no puedo – musitó tensando su mandíbula.

Son claras entonces tus intenciones – acusé de inmediato

Yo también tengo responsabilidades que cumplir – dijo con calma, pero por un momento pensé que estaba disculpándose de alguna manera conmigo.

No son exactamente las palabras más consoladoras que me puedes dar – le aclaré con un nudo en la garganta.

Yo no intentó consolarte – ella se rió de mí elegantemente. ¿Cómo era posible que su sonrisa tuviera electricidad?

Por un momento me ilusioné pensando que podrías hacer algo humanitario. Demasiadas esperanzas al parecer – mi intención era ofenderla, quería conseguirlo a toda costa.

Dudo que algún día lo logre … Y menos contigo, que me eres completamente indiferente – algo pellizcó mi corazón al escuchar esas palabras.

Al menos los dioses me han escuchado en algo … no soportaría las nauseas si fuese de otro modo – disparé herida en mi orgullo, supongo.

¡Uy! Has herido mis sentimientos – tocó su corazón y simuló tener tristeza en su mirada, pero su pequeña sonrisa decía lo contrario.

Primero que todo, no creo que alguien como tú tenga sentimientos y segundo deja de fanfarronear.

Nuevamente con tus prejuicios … Te creí diferente, Himeko – me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre en su voz, una sensación de familiaridad me confundió la razón y casi divague en algo parecido a un recuerdo

¡Ya es suficiente! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tú sólo me quitas el tiempo – me disguste más que con ella conmigo misma al sentirme vulnerable. Debía sacarla de vista ahora mismo.

No me iré de aquí hasta llegar a un acuerdo contigo – ella escondió las manos en sus bolsillos y se apoyó sobre una muralla de forma relajada.

Tú y yo nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo – vaticiné agotada

Si fueras más inteligente, quizás podríamos lograrlo – infravaloró mis cualidades intelectuales y creó que eso sobrepasó toda mi paciencia.

Sin medir me lancé sobre ella a toda velocidad sólo con una idea fija, arañar ese rostro acabado para al fin quitarle esa sonrisa de triunfo de los labios, pero lamentablemente no pensé en que ella tuviera algo de reflejos. Inmediatamente me tomó con extremada fuerza por mis muñecas y comenzamos a forcejear con inconsistencia.

No debiste hacer eso – advirtió con odio en su mirada un odio que me paralizó el cuerpo de miedo.

Presentí que me golpearía el rostro y caería irremediablemente al suelo, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al sentir el contacto se su boca con la mía. Sus labios chocaron a la fuerza con los mios, y luché, luché como pude para separarme de ella, pero mis fuerzas eran diminutas, insolubles comparada con la potencia de su cuerpo.

Sentí su lengua y creí que caería derrotada, el aire comenzó a ser escaso y mi corazón palpitó alborotado por una corriente eléctrica mucho más fuerte que la corriente de su sonrisa. Un sutil gemido indomable se escabulló desde mi pecho hasta mi boca.

Dejé de patalear y me rendí sintiéndome esclava de esas sensaciones nuevas que comenzaron a brotar y la besé al igual que ella me besaba, con una desesperación inexplicable, el mundo dejó de girar completamente y llorando sin saber por qué busqué su cintura y me amarré a ella dejándome influenciar por esos labios extremadamente suaves . . .

* * *

_**Primero que todo MUCHAS GRACIAS, no saben lo enriquecedor que fue leer sus comentarios, saber que aún me recuerdan (como si hubiese pasado siglos xD) con tanto cariño y apreció me llena de alegría. **_

_**Quisiera dejarles en claro que son ustedes las protagonistas de cada historia, yo sólo hago el 20% del trabajo y ustedes el 80 restante ... No hay nada que me inspire más que sus palabras, eso nunca lo olviden. **_

_**Y bueno, espero les haya gustado este cap y no me maten por tener a Himeko enamorada de Souma, se que muchas lo odian pero bueno, no hay historia de amor sin un triangulo amoroso xD **_

_**Gracias nuevamente por leerme y darme la oportunidad de compartir con ustedes una de las cosas que más me gusta ... escribir. **_

_**Las adoro ... **_

_**Espero publicar pronto, de todas formas no pienso hacer una historia taaaaan larga XD **_


	3. Palacio

**CAPITULO III**

**PALACIO**

Hemos sondeado el pensamiento del pueblo en general y hayamos que temen a una posible guerra institucional.

Por supuesto, yo le temo a eso … ellos no están tan alejados de la realidad.

No entiendo … hay muchos cabos sueltos aún. La autopsia del rey ha sido tajante … Fue un accidente.

Pero eso no significa nada, no al menos para mí. Estoy seguro que los fundamentalistas están detrás de todo esto.

Pero no tenemos pruebas para demostrar nada.

Sugiero paciencia …

¿Paciencia? … No hay tiempo para la paciencia

Tampoco hay tiempo para lo vertiginoso … ¡No se olviden que estamos hablando de nuestro reino y su seguridad!

Pero entre más tiempo dejemos pasar menos posibilidad de reacción tendremos.

¿Y que sugieres? ¿Dejar la constitución de lado y todas nuestras leyes? …. No, eso sería lo peor.

Pero les estamos entregando el reino en bandeja de plata a esos desgraciados.

¡Yo no permitiré que se derrame sangre inocente!

La sangre que hoy se derrame, puede ser el agua que haga florecer las flores de un mañana …

No, lo siento pero no … Ya hemos pasado por esto y no seré yo quien apruebe una guerra nuevamente.

No me conformo … no puedo conformarme con la idea de que esa mujer llegue al trono.

Algunos hombres discutían fervientemente sobre los pasos a seguir de ahora en adelante, entre ellos se encontraba Tosu, primer ministro de Japón, quien por ningún motivo dejaría de hacer cumplir la ley.

Los días pasaban rápidos y las ideas se acababan, la desesperación comenzó a reinar en ellos y todos los liberales, ya no había escapatoria o se decidían por llevar a Japón a una guerra o simplemente aceptaban la idea de tener a una fundamentalista sentada en el trono.

Princesa … ¿Princesa? … ¿Princesa me oye? - Tosu intentó llamar la atención de Himeko con suaves palabras, pero al parecer ella estaba perdida en algún lugar del tiempo - ¿Se encuentra bien majestad? - tocó su hombro como último recurso y le resultó. Al fin la chica pudo cruzar con su mirada.

Lo siento … ¿me decían? - quiso saber aún notando la expresión de enfado por parte de los hombres al ver su poca atención.

Todos se encontraban en una sala del palacio, se trataba de una reunión no oficial y a escondidas del mismo parlamento con el fin de llegar a un acuerdo.

Queremos saber su opinión, majestad – le informó uno de los hombres que apoyaba la guerra. Himeko centró su mirada en la hermosa pintura de ángeles y hombres que cubría todo el cielo de aquella sala, pensando millones de cosas al mismo tiempo.

Mi opinión no es importante, se lo que debo hacer – dijo con serenidad fingida.

¡Aún podemos oponernos! - insistió aquel hombre un tanto alterado.

Lo siento, pero no pondré mis deseos por encima de mi pueblo. Se respetaran las leyes y mantendremos el orden institucional del reino.

¿Por cuento tiempo? Alteza, piense por favor. Cree usted que ellos no desataran la anarquía entre los ciudadanos, todo para poder imponer sus ideales.

Yo no he dicho que confiare en ellos … simplemente no apresurare una guerra. Le recuerdo que yo también seré la reina y no dejare que arruinen lo que tanto trabajo nos costó conseguir – la delicada voz de Himeko parecía estar revestida de fuego y lozanía.

Pienso como su majestad, es mejor tener a tus enemigos cerca – acotó el señor Tosu.

Sí, es por eso y porque quiero entregarles seguridad al pueblo que he decidido que … - Himeko pensó un momento sus ultimas palabras, se le notó tensa por sobre la piel – La señorita Himemiya venga a vivir conmigo al palacio real.

¡¿Qué?! - fue un grito ahogado y al unisono de los hombres, incluso el señor Tosu no tenia idea de aquella decisión.

Pero majestad, eso es algo apresurado – musitó casi abatido por el asombro el primer ministro.

Créame cuando le digo que ese no es mi deseo, pero entiendo que es lo mejor. Si el pueblo ve que acepto mi destino con tranquilidad y logramos traspasar a ellos aquel sentimiento todo nos sera mas fácil.

¿Qué nos sera más fácil, majestad? ¡Eso es descabellado! - sentenció uno de los hombres notoriamente molesto.

Todo, todo nos sera más fácil … Ella, la señorita Himemiya se comprometió conmigo personalmente a esperar por un tiempo más su adjudicación como reina si es que yo la dejaba vivir en el palacio – aclaró Himeko resignada.

¿Pero qué es lo que pretenden? ¿Por qué ahora quieren esperar? - las preguntas de Tosu más bien sonaban personales aunque las manifestó a viva voz.

No lo sé … Pero el tiempo es algo que no podemos rechazar – aseguró Himeko.

¡No es tiempo lo que necesitamos, sino actuar rápido! - la voz de uno de los hombres rompió el ambiente, dejando entrever su negativa ante la determinación se su princesa.

Como se ve que no ha entendido nada de lo que he dicho – renegó Himeko con su cabeza – Ninguna gota de sangre se derramara en mi reino, no mientras yo viva. Ya lo he decidido, ella vivirá conmigo hasta que … nos casemos y espero que para ese entonces tengamos medidas tomadas para conservar la democracia.

La princesa tiene razón … Si el pueblo ve que ella acepta a la señorita Himemiya lograremos calmar las aguas. ¿No es eso lo que todos queremos aquí? - quiso saber Tosu de manera inquisitiva mirando directamente al hombre que era partidario de la guerra.

Por supuesto – dijo resignado – Siento mucho mi desenfreno, majestad – el hombre se inclinó ante su futura reina.

Descuide, todos estamos nerviosos – dijo ella restándole importancia.

¿Cuando vendrá a vivir con usted, alteza? - preguntó Tosu delicadamente.

Hoy … ella llegará hoy mismo, en unas horas …

– ○ –

¿Qué es lo que pretendes conseguir? - preguntó enfurecido el señor Himemiya a su hija. Los dos se encontraban a solas en su gran comedor, tan solo la anaranjada luz del atardecer los iluminaba - ¿Cómo que te iras a vivir con ella sin ser reina aún?

Tiempo, padre. Es eso lo que quiero conseguir – respondió hartada de los cuestionamientos.

¿Tiempo para que? Tu debes asumir el trono lo antes posible, ya han pasado algunos días los suficientes para que el pueblo tome su "duelo"

No, no han pasado los días suficientes …

No quieras pasarte de lista conmigo, Chikane – le amenazó él – Si tu decisión es esa, yo iré a vivir con ustedes – de inmediato la joven frunció su ceño.

¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? ¿Piensas acaso que no haré mi trabajo? - quiso saber la mujer

No te queda otra alternativa que hacer tu trabajo – le recordó el hombre – Pero me preocupa la estupidez que estas mostrando con tus actos.

Estúpido seria actuar como tu quieres que se actué – ella se levantó de la mesa – Tendré a la princesa en mis manos, la destruiré desde adentro y para cuando llegué nuestro matrimonio ella me temerá tanto que no sera capaz de contradecir mis ordenes – al fin su padre formulo una sonrisa, entendió el verdadero motivo de su proceder.

Eres inteligente muchacha, pero eso no te dará el triunfo. Estarás rodeada de lobos y por eso debo estar contigo. A parte, debo convencer a los demás que esto es lo mejor, aunque sigo insistiendo que no hay que esperar.

Pues ya lo decidí. Hoy mismo me iré al palacio y tú no vendrás conmigo – decretó la mujer.

No eres tú la que me das ordenes, sino todo lo contrario …

Puede ser, pero ese palacio no es mío aún … Y de seguro la princesa no te querrá ahí.

Te estaré vigilando, Chikane – advirtió su padre con maldad.

Siempre lo haces … - dijo ella dejándolo solo.

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

Luego de terminar de convencer a los demás de que mi decisión era la correcta salí de aquella habitación para recorrer los jardines del palacio. Aún y a pesar de los cuatro días que han pasado de la muerte de mi padre me encuentro conmocionada, se que no nada ha sido casualidad y que aquella mujer es malvada, pero … pero …

Majestad, la he estado buscando por todos lados – la voz de Souma logró espantarme un poco. Un estremecimiento resurgió desde mi corazón y me giré para encontrar su rostro – Lo siento, no quise asustarla – se excusó

Souma … - mencioné mirándolo unos segundos – estaba en una reunión – dije al fin

¿Una reunión? - preguntó extrañado. Mientras decidimos tácitamente seguir caminando por los jardines.

Sí, una reunión para resolver el futuro … Si es que se puede resolver – suspiré

¿Todo está bien? - consultó en un murmullo.

No … hay algo que debo contarte – le dije tomando valor. Él sólo me miró con inquietud, esperando que yo terminara de hablar – Hoy llegará alguien a vivir al palacio.

¿Quien? …

La señorita Himemiya – de inmediato su expresión cambió a una indescifrable.

¿Por qué? - quiso saber apresurado.

Porque así lo hemos decidido – dije con amargura

¿Quienes lo decidieron? Nadie puede imponerle nada majestad – me recordó enfurecido.

Nadie me lo impuso, Souma – miré para todos lados y me aseguré de que nadie estuviese viéndonos y al fin acaricie su mejilla con amor – Yo lo decidí, yo y ella … hace unos días.

¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? - reclamó enseguida, podía sentir al pena en su mirada.

Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo … Tú sabes mejor que nadie que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y …

Himeko – él me interrumpió – Desde que ella vino tu has cambiado, puedes engañar a todo el mundo pero a mí no me engañas … ¿qué fue lo que te hizo o dijo? - Velozmente mi mente viajó hasta ese día, recordándome lo que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza …

Flash B.

_Sus labios seguían recorriendo mi boca, colonizando un sentimiento que prefiero olvidar. En mi interior una lucha casi de titanes se debatía entre oponerme o terminar vencida ante su suavidad, ya me estaba perdiendo en el silencioso beso cuando al fin ella se desprendió de mi boca. Apoyamos nuestras frentes, pues supe que las dos habíamos quedado aturdidas por lo que acabábamos de hacer. _

_Te odio … - le susurré en los labios con arrebato._

_Yo te odio mucho más – respondió con aliento de menta que congeló mis mejillas. _

_Abrí rápidamente mis ojos y la vi, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y enseguida en mí surgió un espanto y asco tremendo que no pude evitar … Ocupé todas mis fuerzas y la utilicé para alejarla por los hombros. Toqué mi boca sorprendida y atónita, ella me miraba endurecida y con rabia como si me culpara de el crimen más horrendo. _

_Vete de aquí – le exigí con la respiración alborotada y sin mirarla esta vez. _

_Como quiera su majestad … pero antes déjame decirte que en cuatro días volveré – amenazó _

_No seras bienvenida – le informé inmediatamente. _

_No me entiendes … Yo no vendré de visita._

_¿Ah, no? - Levante mi ceja y la volví a mirar. Estaba nuevamente serena, pero esa serenidad seguramente era peligrosa. _

_No, viviré contigo te guste o no – sentenció con inmoralidad. _

_¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas loca? - no demoré en desesperar. _

_Como lo oye, majestad – su cinismo rodeaba su rostro – Eso calmara al pueblo y al parlamento … debemos preparar la tierra antes de cosechar. _

_¿Por qué simplemente no te largas y me dejas ser feliz? - mis lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a brotar, pero esta vez producidas por la impotencia. _

_No puedo hacer eso … Pero usted elije … ¿O nos casamos mañana mismo o permite que viva con usted? - supe que no tendría más opción. _

_¿Si acepto lo que me propones te iras ahora mismo? - pregunté esperanzada de no verla más. _

_Si …_

_Vete entonces – respondí con ira. Ella sonrió y me guiñó un ojo de forma presumida. _

_Nos vemos … - fue lo último que dijo antes de que la viera marchar._

_FIN FB. _

Himeko, respóndeme ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes ese día? - cuando oí esa pregunta temí que Souma sospechara algo, así que no dude en responder.

Entre ella y yo no ha sucedido y nunca sucederá nada – aclaré algo desesperada. Él tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me miró intensamente.

Eso ya lo sé amor, no debes alterarte. Se que la odias, pero por favor dime qué te hizo … ¿Cómo logró convencerte? - pensé un momento mi respuesta.

Me puso entre la espada y la pared … Me hizo elegir entre aceptar su compañía en mi palacio o casarme con ella al día siguiente – por supuesto que nunca le diría a Souma lo de ese beso, ni a el ni a nadie, era algo que quería olvidar pronto.

¡Es una perra! - escupió con odio. Yo no demoré en sorprenderme ante sus palabras, nunca lo había oído hablar así – Juró que si te hace algo la matare y no me importara que ella sea la reina … Para mi nunca sera mi reina, sólo una designada – comenzó a decir cosas de forma acelerada, por lo que me vi en la obligación de interrumpirlo.

Souma, tranquilo, por favor – le pedí aferrada a su cintura – ella no me hará nada y sabes por qué – él me miró intentando encontrar su centro – porque estarás tú ahí, siempre para protegerme de todo.

Eso dalo por hecho, siempre te protegeré de todo y de todos – besó mi frente con fuerza y yo me perdí en su aroma varonil, rogando porque este momento nunca acabara.

Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada – el mágico momento fue quebrado por esa voz de hielo, que de manera presta inundó mis sentidos. La vi parada frente a nosotros, quienes aun seguíamos abrazados, nos miraba divertida y extravagante. Me separé con suavidad de Souma y aclaré mi garganta

Él es Ogami Souma, miembro de la guardia real – le presenté al instante, incomoda sin saber por que.

Señor Ogami … - Chikane dio unos lentos pasos hacia él, mirándolo con desden – Un fiel sirviente me imagino – esta vez se dirigió a mí.

En mi palacio no es apropiado usar la palabra sirviente – le advertí con osadía.

Uhmm disculpe mis palabras alteza, será mejor llamarle ¿caballero? - su tonó de voz demostró causticidad.

¿Y usted es … ? - quiso saber Souma intentando despreciar su orgullo. Chikane lo asechó con la mirada unos segundos pero luego le sonrió, obviamente de forma fingida.

Himemiya Chikane, le diría que a sus ordenes pero creo que es usted quien esta a las mías … caballero – vi como Souma tensaba su mandíbula al no poder refutar esas palabras.

Temo que se equivoca, una vez más se equivoca – salí a la defensa de mi chico – Él sólo obedece mis ordenes señorita Himemiya, y ni a usted ni a nadie le debe más respeto.

Claro … De todas formas si besar es su forma de demostrar respeto créame que lo quiero a millones de kilómetros de mi presencia – no supe que responder, me acababa de sorprender en una situación muy comprometedora. Lo único cierto en estos momentos es que mis mejillas estaban coloradas.

No tengo intenciones de respetarla señorita, en ninguna de las formas posibles – manifestó él poniendo ligeramente su cuerpo como medio de escudo.

Debería replantearse su convicción, caballero … pronto seré su reina y deberá respetarme por tal – le recordó ella sonriendo con la mirada.

¿Mi reina? - puso en duda las anteriores palabras – Pero que mendacidad demuestra usted señorita.

Oh no, por favor no confunda las cosas. No acostumbro a mentir y mis palabras sólo han sido revestidas por el futuro ineludible.

¡Usted nunca será mi reina! - ahora Souma gruñó desde su pecho. Pero Chikane simplemente sonrió - ¿Algo aquí le parece gracioso? - quiso saber él.

Todo aquí me parece gracioso, caballero. Hasta usted y su insustancial argumento moralista, que no deja sino ver su arrogante intelecto y supravalorada imaginación – comprendí en ese momento que Chikane sólo estaba jugando con la paciencia de Souma y él había caído ciegamente en aquel juego.

Ya es suficiente de esta conversación – dije agotada pero molesta – Souma, por favor déjanos a solas – le pedí con dolor en mi mirada, pero comprendía que esa era la única manera de protegerlo. Él intentó refutar mi decisión con un gesto casi imperceptible, pero al fin ser reverencio sin decir nada y se retiro lentamente.

Vaya … que impetuoso su sirviente, pero reconozco que posee mucha valentía – comentó observándolo marchar.

Que ocurrente señorita Himemiya, pero ya le dije que la palabra sirviente no se usa en este palacio – insistí en lo dicho anteriormente, pues me desagradaba la manera en que menospreciaba a Souma – Ahora si es tan amable de seguirme, la llevare hasta su cuarto.

Espera un momento – dijo, nuevamente tomando cercanía con sus palabras.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? - pregunté hartada.

Quiero que mi cuarto quede junto al tuyo – quedé en completo silencio, absolutamente desconcertada – Y no es una petición sino una orden – amenazó nuevamente con esa mirada perversa.

Yo no recibo ordenes de ti – le recordé poniendo la mirada más retadora que pude, sabia que no debía darle posibilidad de que me viera vulnerable.

Pero me obedecerás … - susurró en un vaticinio.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - quise saber no pudiendo ocultar mi molestia.

Sólo lo sé – aseguró sin más argumentos.

Eso nunca sucederá – le indiqué arrugando delicadamente mi nariz.

Ahora me obedecerás por miedo pero lentamente dejaras de temerme y luego simplemente me seguirás a todos lados aún en contra de tu propia voluntad … Porque tu voluntad la doblegare y te aseguro Himeko que querrás estar cerca de mi, a cualquier precio incluso lucharas contra ti misma para evitarlo – me quedé ahogada, atónita, estupefacta, no pudiendo dar crédito a los que acababa de oír … nunca en mi vida había escuchado tanta idiotez en una sola persona.

Ya … claro, sí como tú quieras – dije entre risas, intentando sonar incrédula y relajada pero por dentro esas palabras me atormentaron.

¿No me crees? - preguntó desafiante.

Sí, te creo – dije con ironía frunciendo mi ceño - ¿Acaso consumes drogas? - pregunté con altivez. Vi como ella cortaba su palabra de improviso, casi como si hubiese descubierto algo que me quisiera ocultar.

Mi única adicción será verte sufrir – aseveró vilmente.

¿Tu maldad no tiene limites? - mi pregunta sonó más a una confirmación.

¿Acaso tu belleza lo tiene? - contra preguntó y nuevamente quedé pasmada. Sabia que jugaba conmigo, pero no podía evitar que mi cuerpo reaccionara liberando extrañas hormigas ácidas en mi estomago.

¿Juegas conmigo?

No … Realmente eres bella – aseguró. No supe que hacer así que sin pensarlo di unos cuantos pasos hacia el palacio esperando que ella me siguiera pero no lo hizo

¿No vienes? - le urgí – te llevare a tu cuarto.

Quiero que … - no la deje terminar su frase.

¡Sí, ya lo sé! … - solté un efímero grito – Quedaras justo frente a mi cuarto – dije girándome para verla nuevamente – pero que te quede claro, no te doy en el gusto por miedo sino por cansancio – intenté mantener toda mi dignidad intacta al decir eso y simplemente caminé. Al poco andar logré sentir sus pasos tras de mi.

Así comenzamos a introducirnos más y más al centro del palacio, algunos trabajadores pasaban por nuestro lado y yo aprovechaba de presentarles a la nueva "inquilina", por ponerle un nombre, mientras que ella sólo hacia como si nadie existiese. Estaba sorprendida, no daba cabida a los desaires que ella regalaba a cada persona que intentaba comunicarse con ella de manera cordial. Comprendí en ese momento que ella despreciaba a cualquier persona que no estuviese en si mismo estatus social, otra razón más para odiarla … Mi vida definitivamente estaba condenada a ser un verdadero infierno junto a su lado, pero en ese momento me juré que no permitiría que ella humillara a los empleados, de alguna u otra manera la obligaría a respetar.

Al fin llegamos al largo pasillo que lleva a mi cuarto y a unos cuantos otros, no tuve necesidad de indicarle cuan cerca quedaría del mí pues en la entrada de la puerta estaba escrito mi nombre y frente a ella otro pedazo de fina madera color roble aguardaba por lo que de ahora en adelante seria su guarida.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que ella volviera su atención en todo lo que guardaba su interior y dejara de mirar la puerta de mi cuarto. Dejé que pasara primero que yo, pues no me gustaba sentirla a mi espalda, me hacia sentir extremadamente vulnerable.

Ella observó la decoración con detención, era casi una copia exacta de mi cuarto. Dos grades balcones le regalaban la privilegiada vista de los jardines del palacio, una alfombra gris traída directamente de Tel Aviv cubría todo el suelo, una enorme cama con cuatro pilares resaltaba en el centro del lugar, junto a ella un sorprendente armario casi de dos metros ocupaba gran parte de una de las paredes. Una delicada puerta blanca de madera escondía el baño personal y algunas pinturas estaban repartidas por aquí y por allá.

Es algo deprimente el lugar – mencionó criticando la decoración.

No esperabas que te tuviera un par de bufones, ¿cierto?

No, por supuesto que no. Me basta contigo – bromeó de forma pesada.

Eres tremendamente desagradable, sabes – aprecié sin sutileza.

Creo que sobreviviré a eso

Lamentablemente – mascullé

¿Decías? - supe que no pudo oír mi última frase.

Nada, te dejó en paz para que te acomodes – apenas pronuncié aquello me di cuenta de que ella no traía equipaje - ¿No traes maletas? - pregunté con demasiado interés a mi gusto y ella se percató de eso.

Si, las tengo en mi automóvil – anunció tenuemente.

De acuerdo … adiós – me di media vuelta para retirarme pero ella habló nuevamente.

Nunca digas adiós sólo hasta pronto – aconsejó. La miré analíticamente por unos instantes intentando memorizar cada uno de sus gestos.

Adiós – afirmé con mayor énfasis ésta vez y cerré la puerta tras de mí soltando un gran suspiró de alivio.

– ○ –

Ya era casi la hora de la cena, dispuse que la comida fuera lo más sencilla posible quería de todas las maneras posibles hacer que la estadía de Chikane en mi palacio fuese desagradable. No tenía que tener demasiada suspicacia para comprender que a ella le veían los lujos y la extravagancia, pero si se pensaba que aquí se le iba a tratar como ella ha de estar acostumbrada se encontraría con una gran sorpresa.

Majestad, tiene una llamada del primer ministro – me avisó una de mis damas quien sostenía una bandeja de plata en sus manos amparando un teléfono inalámbrico.

Gracias – dije amablemente tomando el aparato - ¿Señor Tosu?

Alteza, que agradable escuchar su voz. Espero no interrumpirla – se disculpó apresuradamente.

No, claro que no. Por favor, hábleme – pedí mirando la comida frente a mí sin mucho apetito.

Lamentablemente no son buenas noticias … - yo roté mis ojos exhausta de lo mismo.

¿Qué sucede? …

Los fundamentalistas hicieron un escandalo en el parlamento, exigiendo prontamente su matrimonio con la señorita Himemiya – suspiré temiendo gastarme el alma luego de tantas veces que la he invocado en el día.

¿Lo exigieron con palabras o amenazas? - quise saber.

Un poco de ambas … desgraciadamente.

¿Qué tipo de amenazas?

No mencionaron directamente la toma de armas, pero lo dejaron ver …

Eufemismos - aseveré

Exacto – en ese preciso momento vi entrar a Chikane al gran comedor con su mirada fija en mi, presentí que su intención era intimidarme y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo, pero eso ella no tenía porque saberlo.

Supongo que ellos están al tanto que su mesías ha venido a vivir conmigo – pronuncie sin despegarle la vista a mi invitada de piedra quien rápidamente demostró interés por mi llamada. Sonrió sutilmente y tomó asiento junto a mi. Yo cogí un tenedor y comencé a jugar atolondradamente con él.

No majestad, ellos no sabían nada. Se han llevado una gran sorpresa cuando se los mencioné – instintivamente levanté mis cejas al escuchar eso.

Vaya … De seguro la castigaran por la desinformación – Chikane posó su mano bajo su mentón y comenzó a curiosear mi mirada.

Espero que los Dioses la escuchen – mencionó él divertido por mi comentario – Lo bueno es que aquello sirvió para calmar, al menos, de forma momentánea las aguas.

Gracias por su amabilidad, señor Tosu – hablé en forma de despedida.

Que tenga una buena noche, princesa – deseó

Igualmente – colgué la llamada y deposité nuevamente aquel aparato en la bandeja de plata. La dama quien me esperaba se reverencio para luego retirarse.

Ahora me he convertido en un mesías – comentó Chikane aludida por mis palabras.

¿No lo es acaso para su gente? - desafié

Yo no tengo gente … princesa

Puede ahorrarse conmigo su cordialidad, de todas formas prefiero no tenerla – escupí con orgullo.

No querrá usted verme en estado natural, majestad – declaró como una advertencia.

¿Es peligrosa como un animal salvaje? - reí fríamente – aunque no veo diferencia entre usted y una bestia – Al fin mi primer golpe directo a su honra.

En ese caso permítame expresarle mi apreciación también – unos hombres comenzaron a servir los alimentos, mientras las dos nos colocábamos unas finas servilletas en nuestras piernas – Usted me recuerda a una pequeña marmota – declaró sin anestesia. Y no fui la única en impresionarse, el chico encargado de servir el vino blanco casi derramó un poco al oír la osadía con la que ella se dirigía a mí.

¡Perdón! - exclamé ofendida y pasmada.

Ah, por favor no piense que mi intención es injuriar a aquel hermoso animal … tan sólo es una apreciación, una que cambia según la persona.

¿Me esta diciendo que compararme con una marmota es una desonzara para el animal? - quise saber ofuscada.

No me imagino una marmota amargada y mal humorada – insinúo mi carácter.

Nunca he visto a una morir de risa exactamente - la ilustré.

Pues yo la veré algún día – me aseguró con mucha confianza en sí misma.

Cuando llegué ese día procure tomar una foto, quizás me gustaría ver aquel grandioso descubrimiento – me mofé.

Téngalo por hecho, el día que la vea sonreír a su majestad me aseguraré de registrar aquel momento – abrí la boca con toda la intención de defenderme, pero mi mano actuó más rápido que mi instinto y tapó la comisura de mi labio fugazmente, luego toqué mi oreja para intentar hacer pasar el tiempo y salir de aquel incomodo momento.

Su ocurrencia no deja de sorprenderme – solté luego de unos segundos.

Espero que de forma agradable – anheló sin interés.

No espere imposibles … Tómelo como un consejo desinteresado – le recomendé.

El sonido de unos pasos me hicieron desviar la vista de aquella mujer. Por el lumbral de la puerta pude ver como la figura de Souma aparecía de entre las sombras, para pararse de forma segura y protectora justo a mi lado derecho.

Majestad – dijo en forma de anunciar su presciencia que ya era notoria a la vista.

Buenas noches, Souma – le sonreí intentando respirar su aroma y calmar mi sed.

Caballero … - musitó Chikane sin forzada cordialidad pero despreciando la posibilidad de mirarlo.

Señorita … - respondió él mirando un punto muerto en el horizonte.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio, tan sólo el sonido del cubierto sonar era la pesada melodía de aquel habiente ambiguo. Yo intenté mirar disimuladamente la expresión en el rostro de Chikane, buscando un desaire a la comida ofrecida pero ella permanecía inexorable, casi como si estuviese falta de vida.

¿Por qué no les contó a sus secuaces que viviría conmigo? - me decidí a preguntar antes de seguir en aquel silencio que me asustaba más de lo que pude imaginar. Ella limpió en toques sutiles sus labios con aquella blanca servilleta, tomó un sorbo de agua y luego me miró.

Las bestias no solemos tener consideración … con nadie – enfatizó y sin darme cuenta una rebelde sonrisa se escapó por mis labios. De todas las respuestas posibles nunca imaginé que ella estuviese dispuesta a tratarse de esa manera. Vi que Souma me miraba sorprendido y ella satisfecha.

¿Reconoce entonces que es usted una bestia? - pregunté triunfante. Ella miró a su derecha pensando lo que respondería.

Una muy peligrosa, por supuesto – en sus palabras no noté maldad sino complicidad … La miré y me perdí en ella, algo en mi interior me gritaba que siguiera descubriéndola y como mala jugada del destino la imagen de aquel beso entre las dos nuevamente me inundo los recuerdos. Aclaré mi garganta avergonzada y desvié la mirada.

Muchas gracias por la cena, majestad – ella se levantó demostrando tranquilidad, pero sus ojos me decían otra cosa – buenas noches – dijo retirándose del lugar.

La vi marcharse y me pregunté que era lo que le había sucedido. Por qué su expresión cambió tanto, acaso algo le incomodo, quizás que la mirara de la forma en que la mire … ¿Y cómo la habré mirado? Esa pregunta me asustó más que cualquier cosa … No puedo permitirme bajar la guardia con ella, es mi enemiga y la odio, los dioses saben que la odio como nunca pensé odiar a nadie … pero … eso, es ese maldito "pero" que no me deja tranquila, ese "pero" que me limita y me libera a …

¿Qué fue todo eso, Himeko? - la voz mascullada de Souma me sacó de mis pensamientos

¿Qué … qué cosa? - pregunté intentando disimular no sé que.

Esa risita cómplice que se acaban de dar – era un hecho, nada me lo había imaginado. Ese momento de tregua realmente ocurrió.

Estas desvariando – dije perseguida por mi propia consciencia.

Claro que no, yo sé lo que vi – dijo él enfadado.

Souma, cariño … Por favor, no digas esas cosas ni en broma – respiré profundo – Yo aborrezco a esa mujer, nunca podría tener complicidad con ella ni nada parecido – me concentré en mi cena para no mirarle.

Lo sé, es que me pareció que te divertías discutiendo con ella – declaró algo confundido.

¿Divertirme con ella? - ironicé incrédula – Es lo más descabellado que te he oído decir.

¿Entonces no debo preocuparme? - no supe exactamente el por qué de su pregunta.

Por supuesto que no – aseguré frunciendo mi ceño – Yo sólo te amo a ti – dejé de respirar cuando dije eso … ¿Por qué lo dije?

¿Por qué has dicho eso? - él se extrañó al igual que yo - ¿Qué tiene que ver el amor? - me urgí en buscar una respuesta cuerda.

Lo digo por si estás celoso … no sé, esos celos sin fundamentos y claro, para reafirmarte que mi corazón nunca dejara de ser tuyo, aunque me arrebaten el aire del pecho – argumenté tan rápido que casi ni pensé lo que decía, pero me alegré de haber dado con las palabras correctas.

– ○ –

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.

Llegué al cuarto que de ahora en adelante me pertenecería a mí y agradecí que la oscuridad fuera mi única compañera. Caminé hasta los grandes ventanales que me separaban de los balcones y dejé que el frió aire de la noche se colara por cada rincón del lugar.

Como caí me recosté en la cama, no debía ni tenia ganas de pensar mucho lo que acababa de ocurrir en la mesa junto a Himeko, así que decidí que lo mejor sería cerrar los ojos momentáneamente e intentar poner la mente en blanco, aún no cambiaban mis sabanas así que sólo me quedaba esperar por que alguien tocara a mi puerta. Pero lentamente me fui quedando dormida.

… _Tenía mucho sueño, pero a aquellos hombre no les interesaba, sólo querían terminar los exámenes en mi cuerpo. Al parecer esa enfermedad era muy extraña, algunos me miraban con preocupación y otros con intriga. Nuevamente estaba en aquel hospital, pero esta vez el olor a humedad me calaba fuertemente, a lo lejos sentía el aullido de perros… a lo lejos. _

_Aún sigue mostrando señales de conciencia – avisó una de los doctores que me examinaba _

_No se qué pasa con esta niña, cada vez está más reacia a nuestro tratamiento – dijo otro hombre preocupado. _

_Sugiero que le inyectemos más psicotrópicos, algo de ergotamina quizás – volvió a hablar el primer hombre. _

_Si, estoy de acuerdo. Tenemos que encontrar la solución, no importando los medios. Sus padres quieren resultados rápidos y no estoy dispuesto a seguir soportando sus presiones. _

_Intentaba mover mi cuerpo, pero mis músculos no reaccionaban, tenía la necesidad de ir a algún lugar, pero no lo recordaba. Quizás simplemente quería escapar de ahí, todo en ese lugar era tenebroso. Logró ver mis pequeñas manos, ni siquiera supero los cinco años de edad, llevó una bata blanca que me cubre el cuerpo hasta las rodillas. _

_El agudo pero sutil sonido de un cristal romperse llamó mi atención. Vi como uno de los médicos abría una ampolleta de medicamento y rápidamente la mezclaba con otra hasta poner el liquido en una jeringa gigante. El hombre la golpeó sutilmente dos veces y luego sacó el oxigeno que quedaba … Miré como tomaba mi pequeño brazo y me inyectaba sin previo aviso … _

¡NOOOO! - grité desesperada. Mi respiración estaba agitada y tenia todo el cuerpo sudado. Se trataba de otra pesadilla más. Por supuesto el dolor de cabeza volvió a hacerse presente, me obligó a cubrir mi rostro con las manos y espere hasta que el espasmo de mi cuerpo disminuyera. De pronto recordé donde me encontraba. Ágilmente miré para todos lados, rogando porque nadie hubiese escuchado mi grito, pero entre las sombras vi como una chica me miraba paralizada y a sus pies estaba las que supuse eran las sabanas de mi cama.

Supe que la mujer no sabia como reaccionar ante mi inesperado despertar, yo sólo la quede viendo sin saber que era lo que más me pesaba, si la vergüenza de que me viera así o la incomodidad que ella me estaba provocando.

Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntó temerosa y luego prendió las luces del lugar, terrible error, pues sentí que mi cabeza estallaría.

No, por favor, apaga las luces – supliqué tortuosa mientras colocaba mi antebrazo en mis ojos

Si, si, si … - dijo apresurada y al fin todo volvió a quedar a oscuras. En un segundo la vi parada a mi lado, preocupaba por mi – Por Dios señorita, ¡su nariz esta sangrando! - anunció a voz baja pero despavorida.

No importa, es algo normal – dije apenada. Ella rápidamente sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo utilizó para detener la hemorragia. Suavemente tomó mi nuca y echó mi cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, mientras no dejaba de ejercer presión en mi nariz. Yo aproveché de mirar la cubierta de la cama, la cual ya estaba completamente manchada de rojo.

¿Tuvo una pesadilla? - preguntó mientras me miraba a los ojos como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida.

Si … - dije sintiéndome extraña. Era la primera vez que alguien me cuidaba y el dolor de cabeza no me permitía impedírselo.

Dicen que lo mejor para combatir las pesadillas es caminar antes de dormir – aconsejó con sutileza y simpatía.

Quizás lo intente, pero dudo mucho que resulte – mencioné con la voz algo gangosa al tener mis orificios nasales tapados.

Señorita, su nariz no deja de sangrar. Lo mejor sera que se ponga de pie e incliné levemente la cabeza hacia delante – sin saber muy bien por qué obedecí a cada indicación que ella me dio. Así me puse de pie, la chica seguía reprimiendo mi nariz con el pañuelo y el hecho de que ella fuera más pequeña que yo ayudó a que mi cabeza, esta vez, quedara ligeramente inclinada al suelo – Cuando alguien sangra tanto de nariz como usted, ya no debe echar la cabeza atrás – comenzó a explicar para distender el momento – eso podría provocar que trague su propia sangra, lo que irritaría su estomago y le provocaría nauseas – yo asentí sutilmente con mi cabeza, comprendiendo ahora porque muchas veces terminaba vomitando.

Eres muy amable – le dije agradecida de sus cuidados, pero aún me sentía incomoda.

No diga eso, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted – noté que ella me sonreía con transparencia, otra cosa novedosa en mi vida.

Tengo mucho dolor de cabeza – avisé – en mi chaqueta debo tener unas pastillas, serías tan amable de alcanzármelas – le indiqué la prenda que descansaba a los pies de la cama.

Claro, solo sostenga este pañuelo fuertemente – dijo antes de ir por lo que le acababa de pedir. La observe mientras hurgueteaba en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta hasta que al fin halló lo que tanto necesitaba – iré por un vaso de agua, señorita – fue directamente hasta el cuarto de baño y volvió con agua en sus manos.

Gracias – dije nuevamente. Aparté el pañuelo de mi nariz para tomar las pastillas. En cosa de segundos manche el agua con sangre, así que me vi obligada a usar mis manos.

Tendremos que poner represas frías, debemos parar esta hemorragia.

No te preocupes, ya pasara – dije apenada – es sólo cosa de minutos. A veces sangro mucho más … - pude ver que ella se sorprendía ante mi confesión.

Eso no es normal – dijo con acongojo mesurado – Debería ir a médico, ¿desea que llame a uno por usted? - preguntó de manera ingenua.

No, no … nunca hagas eso. - irrité un poco mi voz de tan sólo imaginarlo.

Claro – respondió algo asustada. Yo suspiré al ver que la sangre no dejaba de salir y me odié, me odio cada vez que esto me pasa – Iré por algo de hielo, señorita. Es la única manera de parar la sangre

De acuerdo … - dije derrotada pues bien sabia que era la única solución

Vuelvo enseguida – ella iba directamente hasta la puerta pero cambió su dirección y nuevamente se dirigió al baño del cual volvió con una toalla en sus manos – Sera mejor que ocupe esto para detener la sangre – recibí la prenda y la vi marcharse en busca de hielo.

Me puse la toalla en la nariz y me asusté ligeramente con la posibilidad de tener que ir al hospital. De todas formas no sería la primera vez que me pasa, muchas veces se me ha hecho imposible poder parar la hemorragia por mi misma.

Miré una de mis manos completamente manchadas de rojo, una gota espesa de sangre bajaba hasta mi codo y un olor metálico me inundaba la congestionada nariz. ¿Por qué siempre me sucede esto a mi? Me pregunté intentando recordar aquello que mis pesadillas me mostraban como una realidad certera, pero como siempre no encontraba indicios en mi memoria.

Señorita, he vuelto – anunció la joven entrando a hurguillas a la habitación. Sonreí imperceptiblemente al comprender que ella había sido cautelosa. Se acercó a mi y puso un gel congelado en mi tabique – Esto ayudara, ya verá – aseguró

Gracias … - dije algo confundida – Lamento haber ensuciado la cama, la toalla y algo de tu ropa

Oh, no se preocupe … usted debe relajarse – insistió en su manera cálida de ser.

Al cabo de unos dos minutos la hemorragia cedió y al fin pude tranquilizarme, eso me aseguraba que por hoy no visitaría aquel hospital. Vi cómo la joven puso las sabanas y cambió el cubrecamas que había manchado, todo a oscuras, sólo con la suave luz de luna.

No he preguntado tú nombre, ¿cómo te llamas? - quise saber con dos tapones en mis orificios nasales.

Otoha Kisaragi, señorita – respondió rápidamente a mi pregunta.

Otoha … - repetí lentamente memorizando aquel nombre – Pues muchas gracias, Otoha

De nada – ella sonrió algo avergonzada.

¿Puedo pedirte un favor? - pregunté

Por supuesto, el que quiera

No le digas esto a nadie ¿si? Para mi es bastante complicado – busqué la palabra más adecuada para definir mi vergüenza.

Claro, eso delo por hecho. ¿Le puedo pedir un favor yo a usted? - la miré sorprendida ante su pregunta pero asentí con mi cabeza.

Si alguna vez vuelve a sangran no dude en llamarme, yo la ayudare en eso y en todo lo que necesite – dijo cordialmente, no pude evitar sonreír. Por primera vez una persona no me causaba rechazo.

¿Incluso cuando tenga ganas de caminar antes de dormir? - acepte tácitamente la idea que ella me había dado para combatir mis pesadillas pero le agregue su compañía.

Para mí seria un honor, señorita – se reverenció tenuemente.

¿Sabes quien soy? - la duda me invadió al ver tanta amabilidad.

Sí, la señorita Himemiya Chikane

¿Y no me odias? - indagué

No, claro que no. No tengo razones para odiarla …

¿Ni siquiera te molesta la idea de que obligué a tú princesa a contraer matrimonio conmigo? …

( … ) La princesa es una mujer muy fuerte … Si yo la odiara a usted significaría que estoy subestimando el espíritu de mi princesa y eso nunca lo haría – su respuesta me dejó muy satisfecha, debía reconocerlo.

¿Piensas que ella podrá conmigo? - mi voz no contenía el desafío habitual sino más bien curiosidad.

Con todo respeto, señorita … ¿Piensa usted que podrá con ella? - no pude evitar reír ante su reticencia angelical, aunque eso suene contradictorio.

Ese es el plan – mencioné divertida.

Tendrá mucho trabajo entonces – aseguró caminando hasta alcanzar la puerta – Buenas noches señorita, espero que descanse y recuerde no dude en llamarme si me necesita – me indicó con la mirada un teléfono que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibido para mi – Sólo lo descuelga y marca el numero cuatro.

Perfecto, no lo olvidare … Buenas noches – dije suspirando aliviada.

Mañana me esperaba un gran día y debía descansar. De seguro los amigos de mi padre no demoraran en criticar mi decisión de vivir junto a la princesa sin siquiera haberme casado con ella … Pero esto marchara a mi ritmo y no al de ellos. Destruiré todo a mi paso y alcanzare que Japón llegué nuevamente a esa monarquía absoluta y cuando eso suceda … por fin podré largarme de éste lugar.

CONTINUARA …

* * *

_**Espero que no se aburran de leer la palabra GRACIAS pues yo nunca me cansare de decirla xD De verdad muchas gracias por seguir mi joven y prematura historia. Disculpen la demora pero es que esta semana como nunca tuve muchooooo que hacer y eso que estoy de vacas ... También disculpen lo poco y corto del cap, pero es que preferi escribir ahora que tuve tiempo antes de dejar pasar más días ... ya el lunes entro nuevamente a la U así que no sé cada cuanto publiqué, pero les prometo que no dejaré la historia de lado. **_

_**Millones de cariños a la distancia y me comprometo (en la medida de lo posible) a realizar cap más largos, nuevamente disculpen por todo **_

_**:D**_


	4. Anmesia

**CAPITULO IV.**

**AMNESIA.**

Se supone que debo tener la paciencia suficiente como para poder aguantar a los congresistas que añoran verme desposada por Himemiya Chikane, pero ahora que me encuentro a pasos de una audiencia en la que les veré la cara siento que no podré ser capaz de soportarlos. Es que veo en ellos sólo codicia y sed de venganza por algo que pasó hace más de dos siglos.

Nuestros pasos hacían un gran eco en los pasillos de mármol, algunas personas que pasaban a nuestro lado no dejaban de mirarnos, pues bien sabían que hoy podría decidirse el futuro del reino.

¿Pudo hablar con la señorita Himemiya acerca de lo que puede ocurrir hoy? - preguntó Tosu abriendo la puerta que me separaba del hemiciclo donde estaban reunidos todos los parlamentarios, tanto fundamentalistas como liberales. Él esperó que yo pasara primero.

No, pero aunque eso hubiese pasado no me fío de sus palabras – le contesté con sigilo mirando a mi alrededor. Sentí como todas las miradas se depositaron en mí.

Sígame por favor, majestad – pidió mientras me guiaba hasta la mesa central del lugar, donde yo rápidamente tomé asiento a su lado, como visitante solemne.

Podía escuchar todo tipo de murmullos y la tensión en los presentes era evidente con tan sólo mirar su forma de caminar. Paulatinamente cada persona tomó asiento en su lugar correspondiente, un joven técnico se preocupaba de que cada micrófono estuviese dispuesto para ser usado.

¿Desea algo de beber, majestad? - me preguntó otro hombre quien vestía de traje negro y camisa blanca. Era como muchos otros ahí el encargado de servir a las autoridades.

Un vaso de agua embotellada, por favor – pedí mirándolo de forma fugaz.

Escuché cómo el presidente del congreso se acercaba para saludar al primer ministro pero mi atención estaba en otro lado o bueno, en realidad no había un punto fijo. Miraba frenéticamente a cada puerta ansiosa por ver llegar a Chikane, sin saber porqué.

Alteza, es un honor contar con su presencia – me saludó un hombre canoso y de expresión fuerte.

Señor presidente – mencioné correspondiendo su saludo.

Sólo estamos esperando por la señorita Himemiya y su padre para comenzar con esta reunión – me aclaró algo preocupado.

¿No sabe usted la razón de su retraso? - quise saber intentando sonar desinteresada. Él me miró pensativo un momento.

¿Acaso ella no está viviendo en el palacio con usted? - preguntó temeroso de ser inoportuno pero su pregunta me relajó. De cierto modo comprendí que ya todos los parlamentarios sabían de mi nueva inquilina.

Sí, eso es correcto. Pero no significa que debo saber su agenda ni los por qué, cómo y cuando que la motivan – respondí de forma mesurada para no sonar descortés.

Lo entiendo, alteza – dijo él asintiendo con su cabeza – De todas formar nada sabemos de su retraso. Sólo suponemos que ha de llegar pronto.

Al parecer todo en ella son suposiciones … - murmuré para mis adentros con un débil suspiro.

¿Decía, alteza? - quiso saber él al no poder escuchar lo que había articulado.

Nada, cosas sin importancias – excusé rápidamente.

De improvisó el constante ruido de las personas presentes cesó para dar lugar al sonido de pasos seguros y pacientes, ni siquiera alcancé a comprobar de quien se trataba cuando un liquido eléctrico y ácido recorrió mi vientre por sólo imaginármelo. El corazón se enloqueció al verla llegar, con la convicción en la mirada de guardar el mundo en su bolsillo, altanera y sigilosa … Siniestra y bella … tan segura de sí misma que lograba hacerme dudar de mí. Su rostro inmutable y perfecto, ninguna cuota de emoción se estructuraba en él y ese orgullo que emana de todo su cuerpo.

Me obligué a respirar tres veces de manera profunda, no podía permitirme sufrir un ataque cardíaco en ese momento. Una sediciosa pregunta se formuló en mí interior ¿Por qué mi corazón se sobresaltó al verla llegar? Pero esa pregunta rápidamente fue acallada por mis pensamientos más racionales y lógicos.

Crucé mis piernas por debajo de la mesa, incliné mi cuerpo con aires superiores hasta que mis codos alcanzaron a tocar el escritorio que soportaba todos los papeles y posicione mis manos de manera tal que pareciera estar absolutamente confiada e inquisitiva ante los recién llegados.

Chikane pasó frente a mí directamente hasta el lugar correspondiente a su padre en el parlamento no sin antes dedicarme una fugaz mirada por encima del hombro, una mirada que nuevamente me estremeció pero que pude disimular.

¿Preparada, majestad? - preguntó Tosu acercándose a mi oído.

Absolutamente. - dije sin quitarle la vista de encima a esa mujer.

El presidente del parlamento aclaró su garganta y encendió el delgado micrófono que sobresalía de su lado de la mesa, éste hizo un molesto sonido al acoplarse pero aquello sirvió para que todos pusiéramos la atención necesaria.

Lo vi tocar su frente con diligencia intentando secar el escurridizo sudor que comenzaba a caer desde su cabellera, tomó sus anteojos para la lectura y luego suspiró.

Se inicia la sesión extraordinaria del honorable parlamento Japones, con fecha Lunes 7 de Junio del año 2403. Los motivos recurridos son la adjudicación del trono según el artículo quinto inciso tres número dos de nuestra constitución, la cual declara que … "en ausencia permanente del rey por los casos mencionados a continuación se deberá proceder según: … número dos; Si falleciese su excelencia real por causas naturales y éste dejase heredero al trono, dicho noble deberá asumir el cargo de dirigir el reino junto a quien corresponda según las reglas de erradicación genealógica, procurando ambos guardar y hacer guardar la constitución y las leyes de su reino" …

Luego de esas palabras de inicio hubo un incomodo y largo silencio lleno de tensión. Todos se miraban con todos, buscando quizás la mejor manera de defender sus ideales. Yo preferí por ahora guardar silencio.

El presidente se dispuso a continuar.

Es sabido por todos que la persona quien debe asumir la corona junto a su majestad, la princesa – él me indicó con la mano rápidamente pero de manera cordial y respetuosa – es la señorita Himemiya, hija del Duque Himemiya con sangre real en su historia - Chikane se mantenía inamovible ante las palabras del hombre, sólo lo miraba con detención – y ésta sesión extraordinaria pretende alcanzar el quórum favorable de los parlamentarios para hacer cumplir la norma fundamental.

Estas ultimas palabras sólo eran frases al aire. Nadie en éste lugar podría oponerse a la asunción de la corona por parte de Chikane, eso simplemente significaría pasar por alto nuestra constitución y lograr un desequilibrio institucional. Sin mencionar que sería llamar directamente a una confrontación armada entre fundamentalistas y liberales.

En el hemiciclo una gran pantalla digital de vidrio transparente que contenía los nombres de todos los parlamentarios comenzó a titilar en un punto preciso. El apellido Himemiya estaba en color purpura, lo que indicaba que el padre de Chikane estaba pidiendo la palabra al presidente del congreso, quien no demoró en habilitar el micrófono personal del hombre.

Él señor Himemiya arregló su corbata con seguridad y antes de acercarse al micrófono le sonrió a su hija de manera victoriosa.

Primero que todo, agradezco la presencia de su majestad – él me saludo a la distancia con una reverencia y yo ni siquiera le correspondí pues no tenia animo de protocolos – Lo segundos … bueno ya todos sabemos lo que nos convoca aquí y es por eso que necesito pedirles algo, más bien es un favor – no demoré en fruncir mi ceño y vi como muchos otros parlamentarios susurraban ante esta extraña petición que aún ni siquiera se formulaba – Quisiera pedirle providencia inmediata del asunto – entrecerré mis ojos con un poco de temor al ver como se apresuraba aquel hombre por terminar rápido esta reunión.

Duque Himemiya, no piensa que llegar tarde al parlamento y pedir que se resuelva inmediatamente la votación es algo inoportuno – rugió uno de los hombres sin siquiera pedir la palabra, por eso su rugido casi se perdía en el eco del enorme hemiciclo al no tener su micrófono autorizado.

Si fuese tan amable y me dejara terminar con mis escusas – respondió rápidamente él.

Esto está muy tenso … - me comentó el primer ministro. No tuve tiempo para responder a su apreciación pues el padre de Chikane prosiguió hablando.

He llegado tarde ya que mi hija no se encuentra bien de salud y es ese mismo motivo el que me hace pedir la providencia inmediata de los honorables – algo en sus palabras no me calzaba, quizás el perfecto rostro que reflejaba Chikane … pues para nada parecía estar sufriendo por alguna enfermedad – Debo llevarla con su médico inmediatamente.

No quiero sonar incrédulo congresista, pero no me parece ver mal a la señorita Himemiya – anunció el presidente del congreso. Y yo alabé su apreciación con una mueca.

Señor presidente, no suelo manifestar mis dolencias en publico … Pero sí es necesario hacerles llegar algún certificado a sus manos ya que al parecer la palabra de mi padre no le basta, pues téngalo por seguro que lo obtendrá – Chikane habló de improvisó, tan segura y severa como suele ser. Sus palabras sólo me confirmaban el perfecto estado de salud con el que cuenta … lamentablemente.

No, no es necesario un certificado. Asumo que sólo por una verdadera urgencia se ausentarían de esta sala – respondió el hombre manteniendo la tradición educativa.

Señor presidente … quiero la palabra – pedí actuando con tranquilidad.

Por supuesto majestad – él se apresuró en habilitar mi micrófono.

Buenos días congresistas – salude a todos en general – Sólo quisiera recordarle a la señorita Himemiya la importancia de esta asamblea … Su propio nombre lo indica, es "extraordinaria" y dejarla de lado por tener que acudir con un médico cuando no parece usted estar padeciendo alguna enfermedad que la inhabilite en estos momentos, me parece extremadamente irresponsable – esta era la primera vez que le hablaba con desden en público, todos de inmediato notaron lo amargo de mis palabras. Chikane me miró con cansancio y algo de molestia.

Pues repito lo que he dicho entonces, majestad … ¿Necesita usted un certificado médico? - preguntó con irreverencia. Todos murmuraron al notar el irrespetuoso tono de voz que usó para dirigirse a mí y eso sólo me alteró.

Sí, si fuera tan amable de hacerme llegar su certificado – pedí fuera de todo pronostico, pues no es lo típico en estas circunstancias. Se suele creer en la palabra de las personas, pero para mí ella no era un ser humano sino una bestia. La vi asombrarse ligeramente ante mi respuesta esperaba su contestación pero sólo mantuvo su mirada penetrante acompañada de silencio - ¿Acaso ofrece cosas que no posee? - quise saber divertida – O es que su grave enfermedad no puede ser plasmada en un papel – me burlé haciendo sacar a muchos de los presentes abundantes carcajadas y ridiculizándola para mi deleite. Ella miró con paciencia a todas las personas que se reían y espero calmadamente que el lugar volviera a estar en silencio, luego me miró nuevamente y antes de hablar suspiró.

No tengo una grave enfermedad, ni siquiera tengo una. Tan sólo hoy me siento algo indispuesta – corrigió mis palabras notoriamente ofendida pero sin dejar de lado ese orgullo.

Entonces, creo que no hay necesidad de que se ausente. Si no morirá hoy puede quedarse con nosotros – contesté sonando altanera. Vi como su padre intentó decir algo más pero fue la misma Chikane la que se lo impidió con un gesto certero de su mano.

Si eso es lo que desea su majestad me quedaré, lamento la interrupción – mencionó a los presentes y alejó su rostro del micrófono, posicionando su espalda en todo su esplendor sobre la gran silla de cuero.

La observé unos largos segundos en los cuales intente indagar más allá de lo que mis ojos veían. ¿Seria verdad que se siente mal? Pues nada fuera de lo común hacia pensar eso.

Por otro lado me confundí internamente, haberla humillado delante de todo el parlamento me produjo un glorioso sabor que disfruté al máximo sin embargo yo no soy así. No disfruto de ver a personas humilladas y mucho menos si lo hago yo, de hecho esta era la primera vez que ridiculizaba a una … persona. Son dos sentimientos tan distintos que están dentro de mí … la odio pero también la compadezco.

**E.E.U.U. **

En algún lugar de ese inmenso país se desarrollaba una secreta y muy importante reunión, con personajes poderosos e influyentes, todos preocupados por la actual situación de Japón. Cada una de esas personas sabían las cosas que estaban en juego, su propia paz interna lo estaba. Quizás para el mundo la preocupación de Estados Unidos tan sólo era diplomática pero la realidad no era esa. Ellos tenían un gran secreto que nunca sería revelado. Había algo en el reino de Japón, algo en lo que ellos estaban involucrados de tal manera que si no actuaban con extrema precaución no sólo perderían sus puestos de trabajo sino que también el país entero perdería la credibilidad y más temprano que tarde todos los ojos del mundo comenzarían a juzgarlos.

Hace dos horas me ha llegado un comunicado desde Tokio. Se supone que todo esta bajo control – dijo una mujer de voz ligera.

Debemos estar alertas, el proyecto no puede exponerse más de lo necesario. Ahora tenemos en jaque ésta pieza de ajedrez. - Un hombre con aspecto diplomático prosiguió con la idea.

De eso quiero hablar – irrumpió la mujer nuevamente – Nuestro agente infiltrado ha dado buenas noticias. El proyecto esta a su alcance, podremos trabajar con él con más frecuencia de la que pensábamos.

¿Cómo ha ocurrido eso? - se espantó de asombro un anciano que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora.

¿Qué sucede señor Wells? ¿Acaso no es esa una buena noticia? - le preguntó la mujer al notar su expresión.

No, no es eso (…) simplemente me he asombrado. De todas formas confío en que su agente trabaje limpiamente.

Es personal preparado para esto, nunca lo olvide – recordó nuevamente la mujer. Quien al parecer era la más interesada con la reunión.

A mí me parece sencillamente maravilloso – los ojos de un hombre centellaron de emoción – Más de diez años he debido esperar para ver los resultados de nuestra intervención y algo me dice que será todo un éxito. Quiero que le exijas a tú agente que trabaje el doble – la mujer lo miró intrigada, pero se preparo para responder.

Hacer eso podría poner en peligro el proyecto. Recordemos que es tan frágil como fuerte – dijo ella.

No me importa sé que resistirá … Hemos invertido mucho dinero y tiempo en ese trabajo y no se desmoronará tan fácilmente.

¿Y que pasa si sucede todo lo contrario? - preguntó el señor Wells.

No pensemos así … De todas formas caducará su existencia. Apenas terminé su misión debe dejar de existir. Si no se encargan los japoneses seremos nosotros mismos los que desapareceremos ese proyecto de la faz de la tierra, sin dejar huella.

Que lastima … Yo que pensaba seguir beneficiándome de sus frutos – fue la ultima palabra dicha por la mujer, pero no sonó a resignación sino a una indulgente manifestación.

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

El tramite legislativo perduró por alrededor de cuatro horas seguidas, tiempo que se volvió interminable entre tantas discusiones y juramentos solemnes por parte de Himemiya Chikane que tenían por fin dar su palabra de que respetara el orden institucional de Japón.

Ella se limitó a hablar solamente cuando su palabra fue pedida por otro integrante del hemiciclo y conforme pasaban las horas podía percatarme que su semblante cambiaba a uno desconcertado y pálido, como si algo la estuviese atormentando por dentro. Se notaba que hilar frases le sugería un esfuerzo tremendo, casi podía jurar que si no fuera porque su padre la sostenía del brazo ella hubiese salido rauda de la reunión.

Comencé a dudar de su verdadero estado de salud cuando sus ojos enrojecieron de tal manera que parecía tener brasas ardiendo en ellos y un leve sudor recorría su cuello. Esporádicamente su padre le decía cosas al oído, quizás palabras de aliento, nadie lo podía asegurar.

En los últimos veinte minutos de aquella asamblea su rostro se deterioro tanto que fue imposible que pasase desapercibida por quien la mirara, de hecho permanecía más con los ojos cerrados que abiertos y eso derivó a que todos aceptaran el terminó de la reunión, aunque claro, nadie mencionó que lo hacían por ella.

Paulatinamente los parlamentarios comenzaron a abandonar sus puestos para salir por la puerta principal, yo no pude hacer lo mismo pues el presidente del congreso y el primer ministro me solicitaron que permaneciera en mi lugar unos minutos más. Observé como Himemiya Chikane era sacada del parlamento casi como un bulto muerto por su padre, lo único que ella hacia era tocar su cabeza y tapar sus ojos de los demás. Justo en la puerta principal del congreso un grupo de fundamentalistas estaban aguardando por ellos, no eran muchos, quizás unas cinco personas que recibieron raudos a Chikane sacándola de allí, la seguí hasta que mis ojos no pudieron verla.

Al parecer si estaba enferma esa mujer – comentó Tosu mirando la puerta por donde acababa de salir al igual que yo lo estaba haciendo.

Al principió no lo parecía, pero su semblante cambió abruptamente – mencioné algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

Yo he escuchado que la señorita Himemiya sufre de jaquecas severas que muchas veces la han dejado sin conciencia – el honorable presidente del congreso nos compartió aquella información que no pasó desapercibida para mí.

¿Jaquecas? - repetí queriendo saber más. De vez en cuando miraba fugazmente la puerta de salida con la estúpida "ilusión de verla aparecer de nuevo" observarla así me había puesto muy inquieta.

Sí (…) Pero en honor a la verdad son sólo comentarios de pasillos. Yo por lo menos nunca la había visto enferma y mucho menos en el estado en que se retiró hoy – aclaró demostrando la curiosidad que nació en él.

Pero si la señorita sufriera de Jaquecas debió haberlo mencionado al principio de la reunión. Así se hubiese podido marchar – Tosu comentó sin mucho interés o no al menos el que yo quería darle al asunto.

Yo no la conozco, pero aún así sé que eso nunca lo haría. Es sabido por todos los congresistas lo orgullosa que puede llegar a ser esa muchacha … es igual a su padre – concluyó el presidente.

¿Creen que se encuentre bien? - pregunté con la mirada perdida sin poder esconder una naciente y extraña preocupación. Los dos hombres me miraron confundidos por menos de un segundo, quizás no esperaban ese tipo de pregunta de mi parte.

No lo sé, alteza. Pero sea como sea lo importante de éste día fue llegar a un acuerdo con los fundamentalistas – respondió el presidente.

Yo debo ser sinceros con ustedes … simplemente no creo en sus palabras – musitó Tosu.

Sólo nos queda esperar … - pensé en voz alta – Ahora lo mejor será que manden un comunicado a todos los medios de comunicación, el pueblo debe enterarse de todo lo que hoy aconteció – ordené con sutileza.

Yo me encargaré de eso personalmente, majestad – aseguró el anciano presidente del parlamento.

Muchas gracias – retribuí.

Princesa, debe saber usted que contamos con un plan de contingencia por su ocurre lo que todos tememos – soltó de improviso el primer ministro y entendí el porqué de la solicitud de mantenerme en éste lugar.

¿Y en qué consiste? - quise saber poniendo toda mi atención.

Tenemos a las fuerzas armadas informadas y alertas a cualquier atentado – vi como Tosu miraba al presidente del congreso con preocupación.

¿Sucede algo? - urgí en saber al notar la forma en que se miraron.

Creemos que los fundamentalistas no están solos en sus ambiciones – se animó a aclarar Tosu con extremada mesura.

¿Y quien los estaría ayudando?

Tenemos grandes sospechas de que el reino de China puede estar financiando algún golpe de Estado. - quedé perpleja ante aquella información, si esas palabras eran ciertas corríamos un grave peligro.

¿Qué gana China con ayudar a los rebeldes? - expresé ilusa aún.

Pueden ganar mucho … Nadie ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio, menos en temas políticos. Por favor alteza, piénselo bien. China ayuda a los rebeldes y ellos cuando se hagan del poder no demoraran en firmar tratados obsequiándoles alguna de nuestras riquezas o hasta tierras … - me explicó con preocupación el presidente – Esta posibilidad que barajamos no puede ser mencionada a cualquier persona, lo más seguro es que tengan informantes entre nosotros.

Si sus sospechas son ciertas eso quiere decir que la muerte de mi padre no fue un accidente. Porque no sé ustedes, pero yo no creo en tanta coincidencia – mi voz sonó con fuego y furia al mismo tiempo.

Tenemos un grupo de hombres que están trabajando en la investigación, se infiltraran entre los fundamentalistas más radicales para poder obtener pruebas de lo que pensamos y cuando eso sea así no dude que todo el peso de la ley caerá sobre cada cabeza que este involucrada.

Quiero una lista de aquellos hombres y un informe semanal de la investigación – anuncié con potestad.

Majestad no creo que eso sea una buena idea … Entre menos sepa más segura estará – declaró Tosu preocupado por mi integridad.

Eso no me importa. No puede ser y no permitiré que se me escondan cosas tan importantes y de tanta relevancia … Se lo encargo a usted, señor Tosu – avisé sin dejarle otra posibilidad que obedecerme.

Como ordene, princesa – asintió él con respeto.

Quiero que vigilen al padre de la señorita Himemiya, presiento que esa familia esconde algo – solté por fin.

Tenemos los ojos puestos en ellos hace mucho tiempo y le prometo que reforzaremos nuestros esfuerzos por descubrir si nos ocultan algo – aseguró el presidente con fulgor.

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.

_Abrí los ojos lentamente, sintiendo aún que todo daba vueltas. Lo primero que vi fue el marco de la cama con sus cuatro pilares que sobresalían de ella, supe que me encontraba en el palacio. Cómo y hace cuanto había llegado hasta aquí eran respuestas que no tenía. Intenté recordar que me había pasado pero mi mente estaba en blanco, mi último recuerdo era estar discutiendo con Himeko en el parlamento después de eso simplemente existía un vació. _

_Me incorporé algo atormentada de la cama hasta quedar sentada en ella, ya era de noche lo que me hizo suponer que debí haber perdido la conciencia por muchas horas. _

_Iba a refregar mi cara para salir de ese estado autómata en que me encontraba pero me quedé paralizada al ver las palmas de mis manos. El corazón estalló en una carrera frenética que me causó taquicardia y algo de apena, sentí la descarga de adrenalina en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo para dar paso a la psicosis que me gobernó. _

_¿Qué pasó en las manos? - susurré temblando, aún sin despegar mis ojos de las heridas. Me levanté y un dolor profundo en la espalda me tumbó al suelo como si mis piernas no tuviesen huesos. Intenté nuevamente ponerme de pie, pero el miedo me tenía paralizada. Recordé el porqué estaba en el palacio, me vi a mí misma exigirle a la princesa una habitación junto a la suya sin ningún respeto, otra escena me mostró besándola con furia y aún en contra de su voluntad, luego la imagen de ver caer al rey del balcón hasta encontrar la muerte detuvo mi taquicardia paralizando mi pulso por mas de tres infinitos segundos. _

_Lo peor de todo era el dolor de cabeza, no lograba soportarlo y aunque deseaba gritar mi boca no respondía. Estaba tan desesperada que arrastrándome por el suelo buscaba algo, lo que sea, para quitarme la vida todo con tal de terminar con mi sufrimiento. _

_El sonido de unos pasos detuvieron mi cuerpo y el tiempo. Solté lágrimas de horror al sentir como esa presencia se acercaba a mí. Con su pie empujó mi cuerpo hasta dejarlo baca arriba donde con dificultad distinguí una silueta y unos ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Me sonrió con maldad y golpeó mi rostro de lleno con su puño que más bien parecía un martillo. _

_Aún no … - dijo tomándome en sus brazos y lanzándome nuevamente a la cama como si mi cuerpo no pesara nada. Podía ver como la luz ficticia del pasillo se reflejaba en los limites de la puerta y hasta juré haber escuchado los murmullos de los sirvientes en el corredor, ajenos a lo que sucedía en mi habitación._

_Mátame … - supliqué desesperada entre llantos y me asusté al escuchar mi propia voz. Aquella presencia me miró unos segundos y luego todo oscureció nuevamente. _

Me incorporé con fuerza y perseguida por un extraño sentimiento de vulnerabilidad. Todo había desaparecido, la noche, la presencia, el dolor de espaldas, el dolor de cabeza, la taquicardia y la apnea que se hicieron amigas en mi interior. Comprobé que mi respiración estaba agitada y que efectivamente estaba en el palacio, sacudí mi cabeza para intentar conducir mis ideas por un camino racional.

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, entraba sin permiso por los dos balcones con los que cuento, todo me hacia pensar que allá afuera el día era maravilloso lejos de lo que yo sentía en este momento.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse logró espantarme y me puso alerta ante quien invadía la que era mi habitación.

Una chica de cabellera platinada y ojos miel se dejó ver, venia con una bandeja de plata distraída y tarareando una canción por lo que no se percato de que yo la miraba semi sentada en la cama.

Otoha … - mencioné su nombre en un suspiró que me liberó de toda la tensión de la expectación.

¡Señorita! - exclamó ella con una sonrisa amplia - ¡Buenos días, ¿cómo se ha sentido?! - fruncí mi ceño al escuchar sus palabras pero la dejé hablar – Estaba realmente preocupada por usted, sino fuera porque su padre me indicó los cuidados que debía propiciarle de seguro yo hubiese sido una inútil – se deprimió al mencionarme eso.

¿Qué te dijo mi padre? - yo simplemente no entendía nada. Era como estar interrogando a una desconocida que conocía mi vida más que yo.

Él me contó lo de su extraña enfermedad y me dijo que hay algunos días en que sufre de severas crisis – abrí mis ojos por la impresión – Me encargo sus cuidados y hasta hablé con su médico de cabecera para que él me interiorizara mucho más – anunció orgullosa – Y claro, ahora entiendo mucho más el por qué sangró la otra noche de narices.

¿Cuando … cuando llegué? - no supe si esa era la mejor manera de obtener la respuesta que estaba buscando, por eso pregunté con sigilo.

Su padre la trajo hace cinco días, señorita – anunció dudando sí era eso lo que yo estaba preguntando.

¡Cinco días! ¿He estado inconsciente por cinco días? - no pude evitar expulsar esa pregunta con desesperación. Ella me miró diferente esta vez, casi intentando leer mi mente o entender que me sucedía, pero yo estaba tan confundida que preferí quedarme callada.

¿De qué habla? - preguntó asombrada. Yo la miraba con la frente arrugada por culpa de mi desasosiego - ¿Por qué habla de inconsciencia? - quiso saber desorientada.

Comencé a balbucear aturdida intentando formular una pregunta, mientras movía mi mano con la tartamudez de mi boca.

¿No estuve inconsciente? - me atreví a preguntar aún a pesar de quedar como loca.

Hasta donde yo sé, usted anoche cenó con la princesa y luego vino a su cuarto para dormir – me explicó con tanta incredulidad que pude presentir que ella no podía creer lo que yo le preguntaba – Yo misma le traje sus medicinas y usted me pidió que volviera esta mañana, por eso estoy aquí – levantó sutilmente la bandeja de plata entre sus manos para mostrar los fármacos, como si eso fuese la prueba más irrefutable de lo que me estaba cotando.

¿Yo te dije eso? - la miré boquiabierta y aterrada.

Sí – me respondió con el mismo miedo.

"¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca?" me pregunté mentalmente mientras mis ojos miraban de izquierda a derecha intentando buscar indicios de recuerdos, algo que me hiciera sentir en calma, una pequeña luz de esperanza para poder dar una respuesta negativa a la pregunta que me formulé.

¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? - la voz de Otoha sonó confundida, temerosa y preocupaba.

No recuerdo nada – solté entre dientes tapando mis ojos, sobrepasada por la impotencia.

Debe tranquilizarse, seguramente anoche sufrió una crisis mientras dormía – me agarré de sus ultimas palabras como un naufrago abrazaría a su familia. Esa podía ser la explicación que estaba buscando. Una crisis que me dejó aturdida, tanto que aún despierta estoy confundida.

Sí, debe ser eso – recé en mi aseveración.

Le daré su medicina – mencionó apresurada. Depositó la charola de plata en una cómoda y rápidamente se acercó a mí con un vaso de agua y el fármaco en sus manos. Yo no dude en beberla de un sorbo, esperanzada en recapacitar lo antes posible. Pero sorpresa, nuevamente quedé paralizada. Con la impresión que traía ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mis manos estaban vendadas, cubriendo completamente las palmas y sólo dejando libre mis dedos.

¿Qué me pasó en las manos? - demandé saber tan rápido que casi no modulé. Puse las palmas de mis manos frente a mi nariz para no dudar de lo que estaba viendo.

Se cayó hace tres días montando un caballo – explicó ella ahora con compasión al verme tan mal

¿Qué? ¿Yo montando un caballo? - no podía creer lo que escuché.

La princesa le incitó a cabalgar por el palacio y usted decidió de manera apresurada montar un potro que no está domado. Nada pudimos hacer, no demoró en lanzarla contra el suelo y para proteger su rostro colocó sus manos en las piedresillas. Pero no se preocupe, son sólo heridas superficiales, si desea le puedo sacar esas vendas .

Eso es imposible … yo no lo recuerdo – me levanté completamente de la cama y me dirigí al baño en busca de algún espejo. Busqué en mi rostro algún indicio de un golpe, pero todo parecía normal. Subí mi camisa de dormir hasta mis hombros sin importar que Otoha pudiese ver mi torso descubierto y me giré para observar mi espalda … todo estaba perfectamente normal, tan sólo eran mis manos - ¿No tuve heridas en la espalda? - le pregunté aún en desasosiego. Ella no respondió pues me estaba mirando avergonzada al notar mi desnudez, así que simplemente volví a cubrir mi cuerpo y a formular la pregunta - ¿Tuve heridas en la espalda? - insistí apresurada.

No … señorita – fue capaz de expulsar entre su asombro.

¿Me dijiste que estaba o iba a cabalgar con la princesa? - pregunté caminando como un animal enjaulado en el cuarto de baños. Desesperada por saber que pasó conmigo.

Sí – susurró atónita ante mi comportamiento.

¿Por qué estaba con ella?

No lo sé …

¿Cuando vino mi padre? ¿Cuando fui al congreso? ¿Lo recuerdas? - soltaba todas las preguntas que llegaban a mi cabeza sin tener en cuenta que Otoha ya estaba tanto o más abrumada que yo.

El lunes fue al congreso – me explicó

¿Y qué día es hoy? - tape mi boca con mi mano esperando su respuesta.

Viernes … - evitó mirarme a los ojos

Cinco días que no recuerdo … eso es demasiado – mencioné con terror mordiendo mis dientes.

Señorita, porqué no se calma, se da una ducha y baja a desayunar, la princesa la está esperando – sugirió con extrema cautela.

¿A mí? ¿ella? - realmente todo era confuso.

Sí … Pero sí desea puedo decirle que se encuentra indispuesta y – la interrumpí inmediatamente.

No, no le digas nada de lo que hemos hablado … Yo bajaré con ella en unos minutos – apenas dije eso cerré la puerta del baño para quedar a solas con mis pensamientos.

Si bien todo me parecía tremendamente surrealista sabía que estaba en un lugar que me era ajeno y nadie, absolutamente nadie que tenga algo de dignidad le gustaría ser la molestia o el bicho raro de un lugar que no era el suyo. Así que por vergüenza y dignidad me obligué a calmarme, meterme a la ducha y respirar profundo. Sí necesitaba respuestas había sólo una persona que me las podría dar y ese era mi padre.

Me quité las vendas de mis manos y efectivamente sólo eran unos rasguños nada parecido a lo que recordaba haber visto en el extraño sueño …

Luego de media hora ya estaba preparada para enfrentar a la princesa con una laguna mental que no hallaba solución alguna. Decidí no hablar mucho, era lo mejor para evitar el ridículo.

La encontré en el gran comedor esperando por mi llegada, junto a ella parado estaba Souma, quien al parecer es su sombra y también su luz … de cierta forma eso me incomoda.

Buenos días – la saludé tomando asiento junto a ella quien ni siquiera me miró y mucho menos respondió a mi saludo.

La observé unos segundos más confundida que antes, se notaba muy molesta conmigo más de lo normal y no saber por qué me atormentaba y quizás me asustaba. Si no recuerdo haberme caído de un caballo quizás que otras cosas no logró recordar.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio por un largo rato, uno que me parecía interminable. Sentía como Souma me miraba con desden pero no estaba de animó para responder a sus miradas. Sin darme cuenta me quedé absorbida nuevamente por las heridas de mis manos, pensando una y otra vez que había sucedido y de donde venía está extraña sensación de haber pasado por algo traumático.

¿Hablaste con tu padre? - preguntó Himeko con la voz áspera.

Era la peor manera de comenzar una conversación para mí. Por qué tuvo que preguntarme algo que ni siquiera sé de que se trata.

No me vas a contestar – apresuró ansiosa y fastidiada.

¿De qué tenía que hablar con él? - pregunté inquisitiva sin demostrar mi confusión. Ella me miró con una ceja alzada.

Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? - anunció indignada.

No, no bromeó. ¿Qué debía hablar con él que a ti te interesara tanto? - soné tan pesada como ella.

Cada día te soporto menos – declaró agotada.

Podría invitarla a cabalgar nuevamente, alteza. Quizás los dioses se vuelva a apiadar de usted – le sugirió Souma dado el ultimo comentario de Himeko. Rápidamente comprendí que la premisa era verme accidentada nuevamente. Ahora no cabía duda alguna, realmente ocurrió todo lo que Otoha me contó. Ella al escuchar las palabras de su amante no pudo aguantar una educada carcajada.

Y yo que pensé que entre bestias se entendían – comentó Himeko alzando sus hombros. Me sentí desarmara, que podía decirles para defenderme si sólo sabía lo que ellos nombraban.

Hablaré con él hoy mismo – declaré al final para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación por un lado y por el otro para evitar ver como ellos se burlaban de mí.

Entonces aún no hablas con él … - sonrió decepcionada a mi parecer – era obvio, no puedo confiar en tus promesas.

¿Yo prometerte algo a ti? - puse en duda sin pensarlo

Tú no respetas nada al parecer, lo único que te importa eres tú, tú y tú – golpeó la mesa con algo de fuerza por la impotencia.

Quizás si me explicas podemos llegar a un consenso – propuse cuidadosa.

Pensé que hablaba con una persona inteligente, pero ya veo que hay que explicarte las cosas más de una vez. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¡No te das cuenta por lo que estoy pasando! - me encaró alejada de su compostura. Tan inesperada fue su reacción que el mismo Souma tuvo que contenerla en un abrazo mientras ella lloraba de rabia, haciéndome sentir extrañamente apenada por causar todo esto – ¡No quiero ver a tu padre viviendo en este palacio! ¡Por mucho que deba casarme contigo él nunca será aceptado por mí!

Tranquila Himeko – mostré las palmas de mis manos para intentar menguar la situación. Al fin comprendí a que se refería con su pregunta – él no vendrá a vivir a esté lugar, eso te lo aseguro – dije con intensidad.

Disculpa, pero no puedo confiar en un demonio como tú – escupió con odio hacia mí. No pude aguantar más la sensación que me provocaba verla así.

Déjanos a solas – ordené con vehemencia a Souma quien aún la abrazaba. Él me miró con desafío lo que sólo me enfureció más – ¡Vete de una vez! - insistí apretando mis puños, no con mucha fuerza para no causarme dolor.

No me iré … Nunca te dejaría a solas con ella – contestó con altanería.

Dile a tu perro que se vaya ahora mismo – me dirigí a Himeko quien me miraba aterrada. Mi tonó de voz dejó ver una amenaza escondida.

Vete Souma – le pidió temerosa. Supe en ese segundo que ella haría todo para proteger a ese hombre, lo vi en sus ojos, en como me miraba suplicando por que todo lo que le quisiera hacer a él se lo hiciese a ella.

¡No, princesa!

Estaba contando para no perder mi paciencia. Una voz en mi cabeza me ordenaba asesinarlo frente a Himeko, sin piedad ni demora y sabía sin saber como que por mucha preparación que tuviese ese chico en seguridad y defensa propia podría acabar con él fácilmente.

Vete, es una orden – le anunció ella casi desesperada empujándolo con sus manos hasta la salida. Los vi discutir en la puerta, pero no podía oír lo que hablaban … al fin ese chico desapareció de mi vista y me alegré al comprobar que no cometí una locura – Te advierto sólo una cosa Himemiya Chikane, si le haces algo a él juró que no descansare hasta verte muerta – me amenazó indicándome con su dedo a la distancia, aún a pesar de temblar de miedo.

¿Por qué tanta euforia por él? - pregunté algo que ya sabía pero ella desconocía eso.

Son preguntas que no tengo porque contestar – aclaró de inmediato.

¿Parte de tu vida privada? - poco a poco me fui calmando y dejando enterrado ese instinto diabólico de asesinar.

Sí … parte de mi vida privada.

Me has respondido todo sin responder nada – le avisé tomando nuevamente asiento.

¿Y según tú que te respondí? - inquirió ella.

Lo suficiente como para confirmar lo que se ve a simple vista … - comenté con seguridad.

¿Y qué es lo que ves? - volvió a formular una pregunta. Esta vez se paró frente a mí.

Ni mi padre vivirá acá ni tampoco le haré daño a Souma, esa será las dos únicas promesas que te haré. A cambió sólo te pido que hables con él y le digas que no se acerque a mí, ni mucho menos me desafié … - me paré de la silla pues nunca tuve realmente apetito y la miré fijamente - ¿De acuerdo? - pregunté para animarla a hablar ya que ella sólo se quedo viéndome.

¿Dime qué es lo que confirmaste? - volvió a preguntar extremadamente interesada por recibir una respuesta de mi parte.

Eso no debe importarte. Yo ya me comprometí. Lo que yo piense o no de ti dudo mucho que te importe – aseveré con elocuencia.

¿Y tú que sabes? - refutó mi aseveración con tanta energía que me dejó sin respuestas, pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que se acercará a mi rostro a menos de cinco centímetros. Mi cuerpo rápidamente reaccionó, mis nervios aumentaron vertiginosamente y no lograba deducir si su mirada era de desafío o de confesión.

Me perdí en su mirada y su cercanía. No sabía que estaba sintiendo realmente pues todo me era desconocido. Sólo sé que en algún momento de esa mirada todo dejó de existir y tener importancia para mí. Lo que me preocupaba hace menos de cinco minutos ahora estaba olvidado y tan sólo tenia cabeza y cuerpo para disfrutar del ahora.

Múltiples corrientes eléctricas me recorrían la zona cervical y comencé a luchar con todas mis fuerzas para esconder cualquier indicio que me dejara al descubierto frente a ella, pero por alguna razón sentí que todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano. Mi boca quemaba por chocar la suya, tal y como había sucedido hace más de una semana …

No aguanté más y la besé pero esta vez fue diferente. Ahora la besé con ternura escondida, una que nunca había sentido por nadie y nunca imaginé sentir. Nuestros labios se rozaban suavemente, casi dosificando el momento para disfrutar más de él. Una ilusión de vivir llenó mi alma y, mi corazón me rogaba ofrecerle cualquier cosa que la hiciese quedarse por siempre junto a mí. Su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía bajo mis brazos y yo no dejaba de pensar en el miedo que debía estar sintiendo por mi culpa, pero mi egoísmo era tan grande que me impedía detenerme, no podía alejarme de sus labios.

Busqué su rostro con mis manos y afiancé el contacto, recorrí la forma de su oreja dibujándola y memorizándola frágil y hermosa, su olor me invadía todos los rincones oscuros de mi vida y comencé a sentir miedo, tanto o más de lo que mi propia vida me provocaba. Eran demasiadas emociones ocurriendo en mortales segundos pero que se quedarían gravadas a fuego en mí corazón, sin duda alguna.

El único sueño hermoso que estaba teniendo en mi vida fue terminado por ella abruptamente con una certera bofetada que adormeció mi mejilla izquierda y retumbó mi cabeza. Yo la miraba desconcertada, sabía que acababa de cometer el error más grande de mi vida pero fue su mirada la que me dejo tirada en el suelo. El odio que me traspasaba me hacia sentir vacía y comprobé en ese segundo que yo no merecía experimentar esta clase se sensaciones que derivan del amor … "_Yo no nací para ser amada"_ era la frase que me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente como medió de castigo por haberme dejado llevar por mis sentimientos.

¡No vuelvas a besarme en tú vida! - gritó ella desorientada y aturdida – ¡No entiendes que te odio! - enfatizo amargamente.

No sé por qué lo hice … - declaré evitando mirarla. Nunca me había sentido tan expuesta ante alguien y mucho menos podía hallar una explicación al dolor que nacía desde mis entrañas al sentir su rechazo.

Yo sé que clase de persona que eres Himemiya y estas muy equivocada sí piensas que podrás manipularme o hacerme caer a tus pies – sus ojos se enrojecieron tenuemente.

Tienes razón Himeko … me equivoqué contigo, pensé que serías más ingenua. Pero me alegra saber que tienes claro que no debes acercarte a mi – seguí su juego ocultando lo que realmente estaba sintiendo por dentro.

Yo no me quiero acercar a ti, eres tú la que llagaste a invadir y destruir mi vida. Dejándome confundida y alborotada con tu … – ella dejó de hablar y me dio la espalda, notoriamente afectada comenzó a llorar.

Yo la observé con paciencia, sabía que lo más sensato era no pronunciar palabra alguna y dejar que se expresara cuando estuviese preparada. No pasó más de treinta segundos cuando volvió a darme cara, haciendo que su mirada volviera a adormecer mi alma con suavidad.

Te pido, no, te suplicó que por favor me respetes – mencionó con mesura – Ya suficiente tengo con tener que aguantar que me impongan vivir una vida que no quiero ni deseo como para tener que aguantar ser besada por alguien que …

¿Odias? - la ayude a terminar lo que al parecer tanto le costaba pronunciar

Sí … - susurró al fin sin mirarme a los ojos. Yo asentí con la cabeza lentamente y respiré profundo sin saber muy bien como habíamos llegado a este tipo de situación.

Lamentablemente debemos casarnos y deberemos soportar nuestras presencias – comenté con indiferencia ante su sufrimiento … aunque por dentro algo estaba cambiando en mí.

¿Qué es lo que te obliga a casarte conmigo? - preguntó de forma inesperada.

La constitución – respondí, ella negó con su cabeza.

Sé que no es la ley la que te obliga … ¿Qué pretendes conseguir? - insistió

Nada … - dije sin seguridad – Nada en la vida me importa Himeko, soy una bestia como tú bien lo has dicho. Mi lógica no tiene sentido y dudo que algún día tú puedas entender lo que pasa por mi cabeza, tendrías que vivirlo por ti misma y créeme que a pesar de lo mucho que me desagradas no deseo que vivas lo que yo tengo que vivir – pronuncié sin pensar lo que dije, tan sólo fluyeron las palabras por mi boca.

¿Y qué es lo que tienes que vivir? - su voz sonó intrigada por mí. Aunque seguramente lo imaginé.

No lo sé … - ahora era yo quien le daba la espalda para cubrirme de su mirada inquisitiva – Yo soy peligrosa Himeko y si alguna vez tienes la posibilidad de destruirme no dudes en hacerlo – le aconsejé por su propia seguridad, pues aunque me costara reconocerlo su integridad pasó a ser algo muy importante para mí.

Trabajo en ello todos los días, Chikane. Te recomiendo que te cuides porque no dudaría en destruirte si me entero de algo oscuro – me advirtió no con un tono sagaz sino más bien con uno protector, casi suplicando que me cuidara de ella al igual que yo se lo pedí momentos antes.

Algo oscuro … - repetí perdida en mis pensamientos errados. Y me pregunté si en mí podría existir algo que no fuera oscuro pero comprobé que eso era imposible - ¿Por qué fuimos a cabalgar? - quise saber lo que no recordaba de mi "accidente"

¿No lo recuerdas? - sentí el desconcierto en sus palabras aún sin necesidad de estar mirándola.

No … - me sinceré

Quizás el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que se vio – murmuro ella en un pensamiento libre – Toda la semana actuaste muy extraño conmigo … - apenas escuché esas palabras me volví a girar para mirarla.

¿Cómo me comporté? - urgí saber. Ella me miraba dubitativa

Extrañamente amable … - pronunció insegura si había elegido el adjetivo correcto.

¿Amable? … ¿yo? - me sorprendí

¿Qué te sucedes? ¿Nuevamente estás jugando conmigo? - preguntó fastidiada – ¿O es que acaso eres bipolar?

Estoy muy confundida como para poder responder – declaré sin encontrar otra alternativa.

¿Tiene algo que ver con tus jaquecas? - la miré aterrada al escuchar lo que con tanto cuidado me preguntó.

¿Cómo sabes de eso?

Entonces es verdad … Te vi en el congreso, como lentamente tu semblante comenzó a descomponerse y tus ojos … estaban increíblemente irritados. Alguien me comentó de tus dolencias.

¿Quien fue? - pregunté molesta

No te lo diré – manifestó inmediatamente – Y esa misma noche tú padre te vino a dejar hasta tu cuarto, estabas realmente mal …

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

Flash B.

_Majestad, la señorita Himemiya acaba de llegar – me informó una de las mujeres encargadas del aseo. Pues yo apenas me di cuenta que ella no estaba en el palacio pedí que se me avisara de su llegada._

_Muchas gracias – dije parándome apresuradamente del escritorio de mi padre. _

_Caminé llena de curiosidad por saber el estado de salud en el que ella se encontraba. Lo primero que vi fue a su padre ayudándola a salir de un automóvil negro. Al principió me molestó verlo ahí pero supe que este no era el momento para dar a conocer mi deseo de verlo lejos de mi palacio. _

_Él se percató de mi presencia y me sonrió como si nada estuviese pasando. Al notar que el anciano hombre apenas y podía con el pesado cuerpo muerto de Chikane me acerqué intentando disimular mi ansiedad._

_¿Qué es lo que tiene? - pregunté sin siquiera saludarlo._

_Ah no es nada majestad, esta sedada solamente - anunció apoyando el cuerpo de su hija junto al de él. Chikane con suerte movía sus pies. _

_Pues yo la veo muy mal – comenté confundida por la situación. _

_De verdad que no es nada – insistió él formulando una mueca de despreocupación, intentando bajar el perfil del asunto. _

_Déjeme ayudarle – dije y sin esperar respuestas crucé uno de los brazos de Chikane por sobre mi hombro – la llevaremos a su habitación. _

_Es usted muy amable, alteza – agradeció con sus palabras y la llevamos ante la vista atónita de todos los trabajadores hasta su cuarto. _

_Escuchaba que Chikane murmuraba palabras inorgánicas y de vez en cuando se quejaba con dolor lo que me preocupaba aún más. Cuando llegamos a su cuarto logramos acomodarla en la cama y mandé a llamar de inmediato a Otoha para que se preocupara por ella, mientras yo guiaba de forma "educada" al señor Himemiya hasta la salida, al principió él se mostró reacio pero luego no tuvo otra opción que seguirme. Antes de despedirle me animé a preguntar. _

_¿Qué enfermedad sufre su hija?_

_Él me miró inquisitivo y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, pero ya no me interesaba que pensara él, la necesidad de saber que pasaba con Chikane era más grande de lo que imaginé. _

_Nada grave … son simple jaquecas ocasionales – mencionó algo molestó por mi postura de interrogar._

_A mí no me parece una simple jaqueca – le aclaré cruzando mis brazos. _

_¿Se está usted preocupando por mi hija? _

_No diga estupideces – me defendí enseguida – No quiero contagiarme de ella, es eso solamente – él sonrió al escuchar mi aseveración. _

_Descuide no es contagioso, alteza. No al menos su jaqueca _

_¿Qué es lo que intenta decirme duque Himemiya? - pronuncié ofendida al notar el tono sugerente. _

_Nada, alteza. No mal interprete mis palabras por favor – pidió simulando respeto por mí. _

_En ese caso no hay nada más que hablar. Sugiero que se vaya a su casa tranquilo, cualquier complicación de su hija le avisaré._

_Gracias por su ayuda – anunció reverenciandose para luego marcharse. _

_Me di media vuelta y volví apresurada hasta el cuarto de Chikane, donde encontré a Otoha cuidando de ella con represas heladas. _

_¿Cómo está? - le pregunté intentando no demostrar toda mi preocupación._

_Bien, solamente debe descansar – me contestó con seguridad lo que en el fondo me tranquilizó. _

_Que alivió – suspiré y de inmediato Otoha me miró curiosa – Lo digo porque fui yo misma la que le impidió ausentarse del congreso para ir a médico – me excuse rápidamente. _

_No debe darme explicaciones a mí, alteza – me recordó ella algo divertida._

_No son explicaciones – dije con orgullo mirando a Chikane con preocupación. _

_Debo tomar su temperatura así que iré por el termómetro digital – comentó Otoha dudando si dejarla sola. _

_No te preocupes, ve por él. Yo la vigilo por mientras_

_¿Segura? - consultó sorprendida – yo pensaba dejar a una de las mucamas con ella._

_No es necesario que molestes al personal por esta mujer … yo la veo mientras vuelves – frunció su ceño al no creer mucho en mi explicación, pero al fin me hizo caso y simplemente fue por aquel aparato. _

_Cuando me quedé a solas con ella me sentí tremendamente pequeña. Sabia que ella estaba delirando y que ni siquiera era consciente de mi presencia, pero el estar ahí viéndola me inquietaba de manera impresionante. Gradualmente me fui acercando hasta quedar parada junto a ella, tenía miedo de que despertara y me clavara su mirada. _

_Apaguen la luz … - escuché que susurraba en suplicas entre su delirio como si estuviese sufriendo de manera horrible – ¡por favor! – el corazón se me recogió al verla así, tan vulnerable y diferente a lo que yo la conozco._

_Chikane … ¿Chikane me escuchas? - le susurré con suavidad. Ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y con muecas de dolor. Tomé el paño con el cual Otoha le estaba colocado represas frías, lo mojé y lo coloqué nuevamente en su frente. _

_Era la primera vez que podía observarla tan de cerca sin sentir su mirada de fuego sobre mí. Noté como sus detalles eran perfectos, aún cuando no dejara de sudar. Sus pestañas largas y oscuras daban la sensación de que tuviese sus ojos delineados por naturaleza lo que hacían más majestuosos sus ojos azules. Su nariz parecía estar tallada a su medida, su piel era perfecta compañera de aquel cabello negro azulado que no dejaba de brillar y su boca … Era rabiosamente roja, tierna y tentadora. Sin duda alguna Chikane parecía una mujer fuera de este mundo, su belleza no alcanzaba limites en mi cabeza. _

_La luz, por favor – insistió nuevamente dentro de su delirio y aunque no estaba segura de que me lo pidiera a mí preferí pararme hasta dejar la pieza a oscuras, sólo con la plateada luz de la luna que se colaba en la habitación._

_¿Mejor así? - le pregunté una vez que volví a su lado. Obviamente ella no respondió nada pues siguió en su delirio de suplicar por algo de oscuridad. _

_La seguí contemplando mientras mi interior hacia nacer un enorme huracán con todas las sensaciones cruzadas que este momento me estaba causando. Reuní el valor suficiente como para acariciar superficialmente su mejilla con el lomo de mis dedos, preocupada por verla así … eso era un hecho, yo estaba totalmente preocupada por ella, podía engañar o intentar engañar a todo el mundo menos a mí aunque buscar la explicación del porqué a mi preocupación me atormentaba de tal manera que yo misma me impedí seguir indagando en mi corazón. _

_Nació en mí entonces un nuevo impulso, uno que fue más fuerte que todas mis dudas y todos mis prejuicios. Magnetizada por el deseo de besar su boca me acerqué a ella hasta lograr mi cometido y la besé aún sabiendo que ella no me correspondería en aquel estado. Cada centímetro de mi piel se estremeció al sentir nuevamente esa suavidad, movía con paciencia mis labios de un lado a otro y tímidamente los recorrí con mi lengua para guardar su sabor en lo más profundo de mi memoria. Cuando dejé de besarla no fui capaz de despegarme más de un centímetro de su boca, suspiré en ella como si acabase de volver de la muerte y la racionalidad nuevamente me invadió, gracias a los dioses. _

_Abrí mis ojos sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer, toqué mis labios atónita y avergonzada de mi misma … "¿pero que se supone que estaba haciendo?" "ella es mi enemiga, lo sé … Mi corazón me lo advierte cada vez que la miró pero es él mismo el que me dominó ahora" … Sin poder creer lo que había hecho salí de aquella habitación directamente buscando refugió en la mía, donde me lancé a mi cama pensando en Souma y en la forma estúpida que me estaba comportando. "¿Como es posible que le haga esto a la persona que más amo?... No puede volver a ocurrir, no me puedo permitir perderle menos por una persona como ella", me repetía internamente, absolutamente arrepentida de lo que acababa de hacer. _

_Decidí que lo mejor sería tomar una ducha y apartar a Chikane de mis pensamientos, pero pronto comprendí que eso seria una tarea imposible de cumplir. _

_Estaba preparada para dormir cuando un pequeño ruido llamó mi atención, era proveniente desde uno de mis balcones así que me quede en silenció para concentrarme en él. Si volvía a sonar significaba que no lo había imaginado. Y efectivamente no lo imaginé, con pasos sigilosos me acerqué hasta él, corrí la cortina y una silueta me espantó de tal manera que solté un gritó horrorizada pero fui acallada por una mano que tapó mi boca. _

_Shhhh … soy yo – susurró divertido Souma en mi oído y me soltó._

_¡Por Dios, que susto me has dado! - exclamé tocando mi corazón. _

_Lo siento Himeko, es que no aguantaba las ganas de verte_

_¿Y no puedes tocar a la puerta? - le pregunté un tanto molesta por el susto. _

_Es que me pareció más romántico escalar hasta aquí – dijo él con esa mirada de miel que me envuelve. _

_Eres único – declaré entre risas al comprender su actuar. _

_Ah, espera un segundó – pidió mientras salía al balcón y volvía a entrar – esto es para ti – sacó de su espalda un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que no demoré en recibir, regalándole por supuesto un beso de agradecimiento en sus labios. Él aprisionó mi pequeña cintura en sus fuertes manos para disfrutar más del contacto pero yo no pude evitar recordar que acababa de besar a Chikane e instintivamente corte el contacto - ¿pasa algo? - preguntó preocupado. _

_No, nada – solté con algo de nervios – es sólo que me has sorprendido. _

_Ese era el plan y me alegra comprobar que todo salió a la perfección – sonrió. _

_Te amo Souma – dije de la nada colgándome a su cuello – te amo como jamás nadie lograra amarte – él me sonrió y apegó nuestras frentes totalmente enamorado. _

_No sabes lo que causas en mí cuando me confiesas tus sentimientos …_

_Ni en sueños puedes imaginar cuanto te amo … y cuanto te pertenezco – declaré dejándome llevar por su presencia que siempre logra alborotar mi corazón. Él me besó intensamente, yo dejé caer el ramo de flores y me puse a sus pies, soñando con un futuro juntos y felices. _

_Te amo igual o más de lo que tú me amas, princesa – mencionó entre mis labios. _

_Quédate esta noche conmigo, por favor - demandé desesperada por sentirlo junto a mí._

_Esta y todas las noches de mi vida si tu lo deseas – volvimos a besarnos hasta caer a la cama, quien nos cobijo por todo lo que quedaba de noche. _

_A la mañana siguiente él ya no estaba, seguramente había despertado muy temprano para tomar su turno como correspondía. Me abracé a la almohada que aún guardaba su olor y no pude dejar de sonreír al sentirme llena de felicidad entre tanto sufrimiento. Usé la sabana para cubrir mi cuerpo y me dirigí a la ducha donde recompuse mi cuerpo del pesado sueño. Estaba todo perfecto hasta que recordé que debía bajar a tomar desayuno … Seguramente Chikane estaría ahí y cómo podría mirarla después de haberla besado sin su autorización. Me juré a mi misma no pensar en eso y dejarlo como tema olvidado. _

_Mi corazón se aceleraba conforme me acercaba al comedor, pero estalló alborotado al escuchar su voz pidiendo algo de café. Aún no lograba verla, pero ya sabía que estaba ahí y me alegré … estúpidamente me alegré de que así fuera. _

_Suspiré armándome de valor antes de cruzar la linea que me hacia invisible a sus ojos. _

_Buenos días – dije saludado con indiferencia y tomando asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, ella estaba sentada a mi izquierda._

_Buenos días, alteza – mencionó con un tono sincero. No pude ocultar mi sorpresa y la quede viendo atónita - ¿Cómo durmió? - preguntó para agrandar mi sorpresa y no pude dejar de sentirme cohibida... "¿acaso vio salir a Souma de mi habitación?" me pregunté desesperada por que no fuera así. _

_Bien, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien – comenté con sinceridad intentando sonar serena. _

_Que buena noticia – ella me miró fugazmente para regalarme una sonrisa que me electrizó el cuerpo. Como no cabía en mi sorpresa no pude aguantar las ganas de encontrar la explicación a su semblante cálido y extrañamente humano._

_¿Aún estás delirando? - quise saber con todo molesto. Ella me miró confundida y luego sonrió como si hubiese comprobado algo. _

_No, ya no lo estoy. Hoy me siento muy bien. _

_Que felicidad – mascullé entre dientes de manera irónica. _

_Veo que mi presencia le desagrada … _

_Que descubrimiento has hecho, casi me dejas sin palabras – volví a ironizar. _

_No quiero incomodarla, princesa. Será mejor que le permita desayunar en paz – ella se incorporó de la mesa con una humildad que me dejó perpleja – Que tenga un buen día – comentó antes de retirarse y aunque realmente no quería que se marchara estaba demasiado sorprendida como para impedírselo._

_Los tres días posteriores siguió con el mismo carácter, humilde y paciente como si se encontrara filosofado cada segundo de su vida. Noté que evitaba hablarme demasiado pero sólo lo hacia para no desagradarme más de lo que ya me desagradaba y yo por mi parte la perseguía inconscientemente por cada rincón del palacio para ver su comportamiento. _

_La vi dirigirse hasta el establo y yo fui tras sus pasos, algo no calzaba. Una persona como ella no podría irradiar tanta tranquilidad, seguramente estaba tramando algo. _

_Me asomé con cautela y la vi acariciar a uno de los caballos con paciencia, le hablaba y reía al animal como si éste lograra entenderla. _

_No tengo otra alternativa – escuché que ella le mencionaba al caballo y como estaba tan concentrada en su conversación no me di cuanta que en el suelo había un jarro metálico que patee haciendo que Chikane se percatara de mi presencia._

_¡Majestad! - exclamó sorprendida - ¿Qué hace usted acá? - preguntó mirando a todos lados. _

_Es mi palacio, ¿te lo recuerdo? - manifesté sonando orgullosa aunque ella no diera indicios de estar a la defensiva. _

_Ah claro, por supuesto. He sido muy imprudente en venir hasta acá sin su autorización, pero necesito montar – me explicó segura de sí misma – espero no le moleste. _

_¿Qué te sucede? - pregunté al fin arrugando mi nariz. _

_Nada … _

_De seguro algo estas planeando – acusé en un arrebató. _

_Sí, planeo montar a caballo – aclaró _

_No quieras pasarte de lista conmigo, Chikane. Y deja esa formalidad que bien sé que no me respetas – tanta amabilidad de su parte me ponía de mal genio. _

_¿Todo está bien? Escuché que discutían – Souma apareció en el lugar preocupado por mí. Chikane lo observo atenta y algo mascullo con sus labios, antes de hablar para todos. _

_Buenos días, Souma – le saludó por primera vez haciendo que él quedara tan sorprendido como yo, tanto que no respondió – Sabes tengo ganas de montar y bueno es obvio que tu conoces perfectamente a los caballos de aquí ¿Me recomendarías alguno? - preguntó sonando alteradoramente sincera. _

_¿Qué le sucede? - susurró Souma acercándose a mi oído. _

_No lo sé – le respondí atónita e incrédula. _

_Temo que le tengo malas noticias señorita. Estos caballos no están para montarlos aún – vi como Chikane se lamentaba ante esa noticia – pero si quieres cometer la estupidez de intentarlo nadie se lo impedirá – él rió al igual que yo de tan sólo imaginarla. _

_Perfecto. Montaré a esté – mencionó ella con completa seguridad. _

_¿¡Estás loca!? - exclamé estupefacta - ¿O es que tienes una inmensa necesidad de llamar la atención? - quise saber molesta ante su estupidez_

_Sinceramente me encantaría llamar la atención de una mujer en especial pero creo que no he nacido con tanta fortuna – creí imaginar sus palabras pero efectivamente eran reales. Chikane acababa de decir que hay alguien que le interesaba y me molesté al no ser yo. _

_Entonces monta a ese potro, quizás logres hacerte visible para ella – reclamé sin pensar – pero dudo mucho que gusté de una persona tan estúpida como tú. _

_Ella no gusta de mí, alteza. Ella está enamorada de otra persona, ni aunque montara cada animal salvaje me miraría – aclaró sin temor al ridículo. Fue Souma el primero en reírse sin escatimar fuerzas. Y yo le seguí, no porque me causara gracia sus palabras, sino porque debía disimular el pinchazo en mi corazón que me produjo saber eso. _

_Veo caballero, que usted cuenta con la fortuna de ser amado – comentó Chikane al ver que Souma no aguantaba más su risa. Él debió tomar un tiempo para calmarse y poder contestar. _

_Efectivamente señorita. Y no tuve la necesidad de hacer estupideces para llegar a enamorar a esa mujer, que por cierto, le aseguro es la más bella del mundo – no pude dejar de enrojecerme levemente al escucharlo. _

_Debe ser así – comentó con paciencia – Si yo les contará lo que he decidido hacer por esa mujer, de seguro me encontrarían más estúpida aún. _

_¿Estás enamorada? - interpelé con demasiada curiosidad y temor a su respuesta. _

_No, no lo estoy. Creo que aún no alcanzó ese grado de estupidez – sonrió mirándome intensamente y por un segundo creí pensar que me hablaba a mí con sus ojos - ¿Usted lo está? _

_Instintivamente miré a Souma antes de responder y me sentí estúpida. Ese gesto y el rubor en mis mejillas de seguro ya me habían delatado. _

_Creo que sí … - mencioné rogando porque ella no se percatara de mis sentimientos por Souma. Por muy amable que se este comportando no dejaba de ser un demonio para mí._

_Bueno, ¿vas o no a montar a ese potro? - apresuró molesto Souma. _

_¿Me lo podrías ensillar? - le preguntó ella con tranquilidad. _

_Con tal de verte en el suelo, por supuesto – él caminó rápido hasta buscar lo necesario para prepararle el caballo a Chikane y yo aproveché el momento para intentar hacerla desistir. _

_Ese caballo te tumbara – le advertí enojada. _

_Eso ya lo sé – me contestó con suavidad. _

_¿Entonces por qué lo harás? _

_Porque es necesario_

_¿Necesario? - repetí escéptica se sus palabras_

_Simplemente quiero hacerlo aún sabiendo que me tumbará. Es curioso como uno no puede evitar querer lo que nos daña ¿seremos masoquistas los seres humanos? - reflexionó en voz alta. _

_De verdad das miedo, Chikane. Tus cambios de humor me superan – me sinceré ante la impotencia de verla a punto de cometer una locura. _

_Lamento tener que separarla de su verdadero amor – se disculpó de la nada congelándome el corazón. Ella me miró esperando una respuesta pero como no se la di volvió a observar a Souma mientras ensillaba el caballo. _

_Nunca me podrás separar de él – le aseguré perdida en un sentimiento extraño – Ni aunque me arranques el corazón dejare de amarlo – esas palabras ya se las había dicho a Souma pero me agrado decirle a alguien más lo mucho que lo amaba. _

_No tenía pensado eso – la escuché soltar una risa amable – Saber que alguien la hace feliz es algo muy alentador para mí, créame … - yo enarqué mi ceja no pudiendo disimular la poca credibilidad que ella me causaba. _

_De seguro tú tampoco dejaras de sentir lo que sientes por aquella mujer – aseguré con demasiada brusquedad para la ocasión. _

_Ella me miró confundida y ladeó tenuemente su cabeza, casi intentando hallar en mí algún tipo de explicación. _

_Al contrario de lo que te ocurre a ti yo quiero alejar esos sentimientos de mí – me aclaró con mucha solemnidad._

_¿Y ella? … - no supe que más decir. Realete me intrigaba saber quien era esa mujer que tenía a Chikane así. ¿Cómo será? _

_¿si? - me animó _

_Ella … ¿no te corresponde? - pregunté extrañada de que fuera así. Pues en realidad no lograba imaginar que alguien la rechazara. A pesar de la maldad que brota de su cuerpo hay algo que deslumbra a todos, ¿su belleza, sus ojos, su voz? Existía un mar de posibilidades. _

_No, ella no me corresponde. _

_No te creo – levanté mis cejas para denotar más mi falta de ingenuidad – seguramente se muere por ti y ahora debe estar extrañando tu presencia – aseguré irritada. _

_No, ella ama a otra persona y por mí no siente nada. _

_No pareces sufrir por eso._

_¿Debería estar sufriendo? - preguntó como si algo anduviese mal. _

_Es lo común. Uno sufre por amor. _

_Yo no estoy enamorada y dudo que algún día me enamore – sonrió divertida al entender que yo pensaba eso. _

_Está listo el caballo para la señorita – anunció glorioso Souma, expectante por ver lo que sucedería a continuación. _

_Chikane sin dudarlo un segundo se acercó hasta el animal y lo sacó del establo con una determinación preocupante. Tanto Souma como yo salimos tras ella, él esperando ver la locura y yo deseando evitarla, pero que excusa podría decir para suplicarle que se abstuviera de hacer semejante imprudencia. _

_Rápidamente el animal comenzó a inquietarse pero Chikane no mostraba señal de miedo. Acarició su lomo sin mucho resultado y de un salto quedó montada sobre él. La vi tomar lar riendas con fuerza mientras el caballo giraba desorbitado y no dejaba de relinchar, obligando a Chikane a apegar sus piernas contra la silla para mantenerse en su lugar. _

_¡Bájate ya! - le supliqué desesperada por la situación – ¡Souma haz algo, se va a matar!_

_No puedo hacer nada, acercarme ahora sería muy peligroso_

_Él tenia razón, el caballo podría patearlo con facilidad. Por un momento pensé que Chikane lograría domar al animal pues lo dirigió hasta un camino de piedresillas que estaba conjunto al césped sin mayor dificultad, pero en cosa de segundos se encabritó precipitando el cuerpo de Chikane al suelo con demasiada fuerza. La vi caer sus manos y luego su cuerpo y cerré mis ojos al pensar que el caballo patearía su cabeza, pero lo único que escuche fue el cabalgar desembocado del animal._

_Eso fue divertido – expresó Souma con los brazos cruzados._

_Abrí mis ojos y la vi de rodillas en el suelo quizás esperando que se pasara el espanto que sin duda debía estar sintiendo. No pensé mucho lo que hacia, simplemente corrí a su lado para percatarme de que estaba bien. _

_Chikane … ¿Donde te duele?_

_Solamente las manos – respondió mirando las palmas de sus manos. Estaban muy heridas así que me espanté. _

_¡Definitivamente estás desquiciada! - le regañé – No sabía que hacer estupideces estaba dentro de tus hobbies._

_Era necesario – me explicó poniéndose de pie. _

_Ven, te llevare con Otoha. _

_FIN FB. _

¿Yo hice y dije todo eso? - preguntó desconcertada apenas terminé de explicar como habían sucedido las cosas. Por supuesto que omití lo que no quería que se supiera … como el besó que le robé.

Sí … Estabas amable y estúpida. Más estúpida que amable por supuesto – aclaré con seriedad.

No puedo creerlo – suspiró casi derrotada.

¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes nada? - me molesté al pensar que me estaba tomando el pelo.

Debo salir … Tengo algunas cosas que hacer … - comentó algo pálida por su confusión sin responder a mi pregunta …

CONTINUARA …

* * *

Eh, bueno tengo mucho sueño porque acabo de terminar el cap y no he dormido muy bien ... Me fui de parrandas con mis compañeros así que tengo algo de resaca ¿Y a quien le importa? xD La cosa es que me desperté para escribir y ahora me iré nuevamente al mundo del sueño.

MIllones, billones, trillones, tetrallones, pentallones, hexallones etc de agradecimientos y por brindarme un poco de su tiempo para leer lo que pasa por mi imaginación.

Me despido (por ahora) y espero tener pronto el proximo cap. Si lo encuentran algo desordenado denme un poco de tiempo, es que aunque intente no puedo dejar de lado el suspenso y eso a veces es algo enredado ... Bueno en fin, hasta pronto y buenas noches, días, tardes, madrugadas o buenas lo que sean que estén haciendo o estén viviendo :D


	5. Secretos

**Capitulo V**

**SECRETOS**

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.

"Se supone que estuve una semana comportándome como una completa idiota y de eso nada recuerdo. Claramente hay algo que esta pasando con mi vida y debo averiguarlo.

No puedo suponer que mi padre me será sincero, pues nunca lo ha sido, pero algo debo obtener de él, lo que sea que me ayude a comprender mi propia vida y esos sueños tan extraños"

Las sombras que provocaban la arboleda que acorralaba la carretera pasaban fugaces por sobre el parabrisas de mi automóvil, estaba demasiado ansiosa por obtener respuestas y esa motivación en parte se la debía a Himeko. Ella sin saberlo a causado una especie de interés por mi propia existencia, siento que debo aprender de mí para luego entender que me pasa con esa chica, porque definitivamente algo me está pasando con ella.

No demoré mucho en llegar a destino. Apenas divise la casona familiar me pregunté si de verdad yo pertenecía ahí … no hay lugar en el mundo al que pueda llamar hogar, ni siquiera conozco que es eso. Sólo las paredes heladas de éste lugar se me vienen a la cabeza cuando intento responder esa especie de pregunta errante.

Bajé con simpleza del automóvil y respiré profundo. Miré con atención cada pequeño detalle de los jardines frontales y laterales, algunas flores abrazaban con agrado el calor del sol y otras simplemente no alcanzaban a recibirlo por las sombras de los arboles. El aire era puro y exaltaba mi precaria sensibilidad.

Caminé con sigilo hasta entrar a la casona, en completo silencio agudicé mi sentido del oído para intentar percatarme si mi padre se encontraba en el lugar … pero nada se oía. Así que recorrí los lugares en los que seguramente estaría él, pero para mi destruida fortuna definitivamente no se encontraba.

Suspiré abatida y cansada mentalmente. Estaba a punto de volver al palacio cuando me detuve de improviso … esta era mi oportunidad, sabia que mi padre en su despacho guardaba documentos importantes y una especie de instinto me guió hasta allí.

De todos los años que viví en este lugar tan sólo recuerdo un par de veces haber entrado en esta habitación prohibida y mi permanencia aquí nunca duró más de tres minutos.

Me acerqué hasta el gran escritorio que se hallaba en el centro del lugar, su decoración estaba completamente adecuada a la posición de duque con la que cuenta. Todo estaba prolijamente ordenado, hasta la misma alfombra rubí del suelo se encontraba sincronizada con las patas de las sillas.

Me senté frente al escritorio y miré unos segundos la puerta de entrada luego de eso me fui directamente hasta la caja fuerte. Dar con la clave no me demoró más de un minuto, mi padre es un hombre muy predecible, al menos para mi. En su interior encontré dinero en efectivo, algunos relojes valiosos y una carpeta color violeta, fue eso último lo que llamó mi atención. La saqué con mucho cuidado, memorizando la posición exacta en la que estaba para después dejarla en su lugar.

En el exterior la carpeta llevaba el nombre de "lirio negro" con letras rojas, no demoré en fruncir el ceño. No parecía que fueran documentos del trabajo. La abrí con rapidez y comencé a leer lo que a simple vista parecía un informe.

"_Proyecto LIRIO NEGRO._

_Conforme los últimos estudios realizados por los científicos a cargo, hemos descubierto que el proyecto "LIRIO NEGRO" – en adelante sólo "LN" – adolece de ciertas deficiencias imposibles de corregir hasta ahora. _

_Se nos ha hecho inviable alcanzar los resultados requeridos por los excelentísimos miembros de la organización lirio negro y estamos trabajando arduamente por encontrar nuevas y prontas soluciones. _

_Entendemos que es un asunto delicado y confidencial, por lo cual pedimos vuestra autorización para proceder en el llamamiento, que creemos necesario para los avances específicos, de los científicos ofrecidos por la monarquía China. Estamos al tanto de que ellos cuentan con un proyecto parecido en harás de lograr el perfecto desempeño y resguardo del reino mencionado. _

_De igual manera le pedimos al consejo de la congregación mantener a sus informantes alerta. Tenemos serías y fundadas sospechas de que los americanos saben del proyecto "LN" y las intenciones futuras que tenemos para Japón. _

_Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, corremos el riesgo de tener infiltrados en nuestro equipo de especialistas y hasta me atrevería a decir que el mismo proyecto "LN" estaría en un grave peligro, ya que nuestros ideales políticos y estratégicos se confrontan con los suyos. _

_A continuación desarrollaremos en profundidad las ideas principales que tenemos en cuenta para dar una solución al proyecto "LN", entregando las copias respectivas a cada uno de los cinco integrantes del consejo … _

El sonido de un automóvil estacionándose me apartó de aquel extraño documento, lo que me impidió seguir indagando en ello. Con agilidad devolví todo a su sitio y me alejé lo que más pude de aquel despacho, teniendo en mi cabeza muchas más dudas de las que tenía hace menos de cinco minutos.

Miré por la ventana más cercana que encontré para comprobar de quien se trataba. Era mi padre junto con unos de sus secuaces y con él su única hija, Amaya. Tomé asiento de forma relajada, para disimular haber estado esperando por su llegada en un mismo lugar. De seguro él ya sabía de mi presencia, pues mi automóvil permanecía aparcado a plena vista.

Escuché como ellos venían platicando asuntos del congreso de manera muy animada y fue cosa de segundos tenerlos frente a mí. Mi padre al verme me sonrió abiertamente fingiendo felicidad por mi presencia.

¡Hija mía, que grata sorpresa verte aquí! - exclamó con energía. De inmediato me puse de pie.

Buenos días padre … - miré a sus acompañantes sin mucho interés – Buenos días – les salude.

¿Llegaste hace mucho? - preguntó él.

No, tan sólo unos minutos

Lo supuse … Y cuéntame ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó inquisitivo.

Acaso no puedo visitar a mi padre de vez en cuando – el hombre que lo acompañaba le susurró unas palabras al oído antes de que él pudiera contestar a mi pregunta.

Claro que sí, justamente ahora veníamos hablando de ti y del buen trabajo que has hecho.

Señorita Himemiya, permítame felicitarla por su gran labor – aquel hombre por primera vez se dirigía a mi – No pude estar presente el día en que usted prometió en el parlamento, pero me comentaron que todo salió a la perfección – le clavé la mirada sin poder aguantar sentir un rechazo hacia él y sus palabras pero si algo se hacer bien es disimular.

Lastima que no recuerde mucho de ese día, sino yo misma le daría detalles – ahora mi mirada estaba sobre mi padre quien de inmediato comprendió el motivo de mi visita.

Chikane, no llegas en un buen momento – su voz ésta vez sonó agria – Comenzaremos una reunión con el señor Kento y no lo puedo hacer esperar, tú comprendes.

Por mi no te preocupes, puedo esperar por ti todo el día si es necesario – mencioné para su desagrado.

Lo más seguro es que demoremos – advirtió Kento, intentando respaldar las palabras de mi padre.

No me molesta esperar – insistí.

Sabes, tengo una idea. Que tal si mientras yo mantengo mi reunión tú llevas a la hija del señor Kento a conocer el palacio – mi rostro no demostraba ilusión por sus palabras, pero vi de reojo como Amaya se sonrojaba.

¿No lo conoces ya? - le hablé a esa chica que parecía estar de adorno en el lugar, pues con suerte respiraba.

Sí, … ya lo conozco – respondió sumamente incomoda al notar la pesadez de mi voz.

Pero de seguro no lo conoce como tú. Ve con ella y vuelvan más tarde – las palabras de mi padre fueron una clara orden y por el bien de mis futuros anhelos decidí hacerle caso. Ya luego volvería por él y no aceptaría otra excusa de su parte para evadirme.

De acuerdo … - crucé mis brazos y caminé lentamente hasta quedar a las espaldas de todos los presentes - ¿No vienes? - le animé a Amaya antes de salir con un tonó apresurado y fastidiado. Luego sentí sus temblorosos pasos tras de mí.

Me devolví con toda la frustración en los dientes, una vez más mi padre se creaba una escusa para eludir mis interrogaciones. Como estaba tan frustrada no medí la fuerza que utilicé al cerrar la puerta de mi automóvil, sólo me percate de que Amaya permanecía petrificada frente al capó sin ningún indicio de querer acercarse a mí. La miré fijamente a través del parabrisas, deposité una de mis manos en la parte superior del volante e incliné mi cuerpo sutilmente hacía bajo para poder mirarla mejor, ella descifró que mi paciencia se agotaba y no le quedó más remedio que subir de manera atrofiada a mi automóvil.

Era capaz de oler su timidez ya que apegaba su cuerpo todo lo posible a la puerta, si en sus manos estuviera de seguro hubiese puesto un muro de cementó entre las dos.

Como no tenía intención de hablarle tan sólo eche a andar el motor de automóvil, mirando por el espejo retrovisor mientras giraba la carrocería para posicionarme de frente a la salida, el ruido de las ruedas presionando las piedresillas era lo único audible en ese momento.

A pesar de la frustración que traía conmigo supe que no me iba con las manos vacías. Ahora sé algo que antes no sabía, aunque no lo comprendo pero me juré averiguarlo. Debo saber que era ese informe que vi en aquella carpeta. Puedo inferir que mi padre es parte de alguna organización secreta, tan secreta que yo nunca la he escuchado y que aquella organización intentó o logró hacer un proyecto llamado Lirio Negro, del cual parece, tanto China como EEUU están al tanto …

Es algo inquietante la verdad. Repaso una y otra vez las pocas palabras que alcancé a leer, que para mi desgracia no decían mucho. Pero el hecho de que EEUU intentara interferir significa que es algo importante y muy peligroso para ellos. ¿Pero qué puede ser? ¿Qué es ese proyecto Lirio Negro? …

No es necesario que me lleves al palacio, puedes dejarme por aquí si quieres – una voz temblorosa me sacó de mis pensamientos.

No – fue mi única respuesta, ni siquiera la miré. Seguí con la vista puesta en la carretera.

Tenerla a mi lado me serviría como excusa para volver más tarde junto a mi padre e intentar recabar la mayor cantidad de información posible.

Cuando llegamos al palacio tomé la precaución de aparcar mi automóvil lo más cerca de la puerta de entrada, sabia perfectamente donde pasaría la tarde junto a Amaya. La llevaría a mi cuarto y no porque esa idea me motivara sino porque la ocuparía para mi favor. Se perfectamente que mi presencia la abruma, puedo sentir como tiembla de nervios cuando la miró y si ese sentimiento es tan fuerte como espero ella me podría ser muy útil. Su padre es tan influyente como el mio y de seguro él debe saber acerca de ese congregación, si es que él no es parte de ella.

Se bajó al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice y me siguió sin decir una sola palabra, eso hasta que yo me detuve en medio del largo pasillo de entrada.

Iremos hasta mi cuarto – le advertí mirándola por primera vez a los ojos en todo el camino.

¿A tu cuarto? - repitió sorprendida y ruborizada

Sí, me gustaría platicar contigo a solas – miré a mi alrededor rápidamente sin ver a nadie cerca - ¿No te molesta? - pregunté sonando cortes

Eh … - ella no hallaba que responder.

Bueno, si no quieres no hay problema

No te preocupes. Claro que quiero, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa – se excusó

Bien, sígueme – la animé.

PERSPECTIVA DE AMAYA.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, yo y Himemiya Chikane caminábamos directamente hasta su cuarto, ahí estaríamos las dos a solas, ni siquiera en mis mejores sueños hubiese pasado algo así.

Mi corazón estaba tan alocado que mis piernas tambaleaban con cada paso que daba y aunque luchaba con mi propia mente no lograba impedir imaginarme junto a ella … Esa maldita ilusión que entiendo me hará más daño de lo que pueda pensar.

Adelante, por favor – me invitó a pasar mientras sostenía la manija de la puerta.

Permiso – murmuré sin mirarla y entré con la cabeza agachas.

El interior del lugar estaba impregnado con su olor lo que me produjo una especie de desenfreno en mi pecho, respiré lo más profundo que podía para guardar este momento por siempre en mi memoria. Como no sabía donde ubicarme me quedé parada en medio de la habitación tomando mis manos con temor de arruinarlo todo.

Toma asiento, no te quedes parada ahí – comentó sentándose en su cama y ofreciéndome un lugar en ella. Hice lo que me pedía y me senté intentando mirar cualquier cosa que no fuera su rostro - ¿Gustas algo de comer o beber?

No …

Te noto tensa … ¿segura que quieres estar aquí? - su voz demostraba algo de inquietud mesurada por mi, lo que aumentaba mi alegría.

Estoy nerviosa, Chikane – le confesé haciendo que ella soltara una débil risa de empatía.

Pues sólo relájate. Yo no te haré nada, lo prometo – apenas terminó de decir esas palabras se puso de pie y caminó lentamente sin rumbo fijo por su habitación.

¿Ya te has acostumbrado a vivir aquí? - curiosee para matar el incomodo silencio

Sinceramente no. Es muy agotador tener que aguantar a la princesa, te prometo que su humor no es apacible – casi juré que su voz tomó un tono de broma, un ritmo que nunca había sentido en ella.

Bueno, ponte en su lugar. No creo que su vida sea muy fácil

No sabia que la admiraras – ella me miró inquisitiva al pronunciar ese comentario lleno de ironía.

No es que la admire, pero solamente me pongo en su lugar – balbucee frotando mis rodillas.

Es algo apreciable de tú parte.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio, ella parecía estar extremadamente relajada aunque sabía perfectamente que por su mente deberían estar pasando millones de cosas.

¿Tú cómo has estado? - preguntó de pronto. No oculté mi sorpresa.

Bien … supongo

Realmente estas nerviosa ¿eh? - musitó sonriendo de mi carácter – haremos algo. Traeré un trago, eso ayudara a relajar tus nervios – ella se acercó a la puerta y salió sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de opinar ante su idea.

Apenas me vi sola en su habitación grité en silenció, soltando toda la adrenalina que corría por mi cuerpo. Es que sencillamente aún no podía creer que yo, precisamente yo estuviese en este lugar y más aún que Chikane se comportara tan amable conmigo, si hasta hace una hora parecía que yo no existiera para ella.

Fui de manera rápida hasta su cuarto de baño, donde me miré al espejo intentando arreglar cualquier detalle indeseado. Chequeé mi cabellos y estaba en orden, el labial perfectamente alineado a mis labios y mis ojos bien delineados. No dejaba de sonreír aunque quisiera.

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

Toda la mañana me ha rondado la misma pregunta "¿Será que Chikane realmente no recuerda nada?"

Es que si fuera por actuación yo le creo todo, pero se que no puedo confiar en ella. Debe existir una razón para que se haga la desmemoriada, algo debe sacar de todo esto.

¿Princesa? - dos golpes suaves en la pared me aterrizaron al tiempo real

Otoha, dime ¿pasó algo? - pregunté amable

Siento mucho molestarla, majestad. Sé que me pidió que nadie la molestara, pero resulta que el ministro de relaciones exteriores insiste en hablar con usted.

¿No ha dejado de llamar? - intuí sin animo

No … - ella movió sutilmente su cabeza de un lado a otro

Bueno, no tengo más alternativa que ir hasta el ministerio … - Miré desde la ventana que estaba junto a mi y comprobé que el automóvil de Chikane estaba estacionado. De inmediato algo extraño se retorció en mi pecho - ¿Donde está Chikane? - pregunté sin pensar.

Comprendo que ella salió esta mañana, alteza.

Su automóvil está estacionado justo enfrente – le advertí sin dejar de mirarlo. Ella se acercó a mí para comprobarlo con su mirada.

Yo no la he visto llegar, pero si desea alteza puedo ir hasta su cuarto para comprobar su presencia – comentó Otoha. Me quedé pensando un momento en su propuesta pero luego rechacé la idea, no tenía escusas para ir en su búsqueda.

No Otoha, ya no importa. Mejor ve por Souma y dile que saldremos en unos minutos – ordené con sutileza

Enseguida – dijo haciendo una sutil reverencia.

La observé unos momentos mientras se retiraba en la búsqueda de aquel hombre que llena mi vida de alegría, sumergida en una extraña embriaguez de ansiedad. Luego volví la vista hasta aquel automóvil y no pude evitar pensar en Chikane.

Comencé a recordar aquella noche en que la besé estando ella inconsciente. Lo envolvente de su rostro y la perfección de sus labios, su hipnotizante aroma que llenaba cada poro de mi cuerpo …

Rocé mis labios y entrecerré mis ojos casi sintiendo la suavidad de los suyos y su aliento agónico, sin poder luchar contra lo que realmente estaba pensando pero que prefería enterrarlo muy adentro de mi subconsciente.

Me obligué a pensar en otra cosa, no puedo darme el lujo de ser vulnerable con ella. Es mi enemiga, quizás el más peligroso de todos los seres humanos que conozco y debo mantenerla alejada de mí dentro de lo posible.

Me senté a esperar por la llegada de mi verdadero amor y agradecí que él no demorara. Vi su silueta acercarse a pasos seguros y una sonrisa transparente y enamorada se formó en mi boca.

Princesa – mencionó como saludo al tiempo en que su mano derecha cruzaba su pecho y se reverenciaba

Al fin llegas – dije comprobando con la mirada que no hubiese nadie cerca. Una vez tuve la seguridad de estar en "intimidad" me aferré a su cuello y besé sus labios tiernamente. Él aprisionó mi cuerpo contra su fortificado cuerpo y me llenó de nuevas energías.

¿Me extrañabas? - preguntó apenas lo dejé respirar.

Con el alma – respondí aún en su cuello.

Te amo – susurró en mi oído erizando cada vello de mi cuerpo.

Estaría todo una vida abrazada a ti, lo juro – musité

Lo sé amor, pero debemos ir ya – me recordó sin mucho entusiasmo.

Claro, solamente acompáñame hasta la cocina. Necesito un baso de agua – dije tomando su mano y dirigiéndolo hasta ahí.

Mientras caminábamos soñé con que él fuera mi esposo y rey, sin tener que ocultar este maravilloso amor. Por eso no solté su mano, sin importar las miradas de algunos sirvientes que se cruzaron en nuestro camino. Lo noté sorprendido por mi comportamiento, pero más allá de su impresión él no soltó mi mano, simplemente la entrelazó con más amor. Y como un chiste que sólo él y yo entendemos nos pusimos a reír sin decir nada, paulatinamente comenzamos a carcajear y trotar como dos adolescentes, eso hasta que me encontré de improviso con la espalda de Chikane, quien estaba inesperadamente en la cocina buscando algo con mucha concentración. Por acto reflejo corté el contacto con Souma y me separé de él a casi dos metros, agradecí que ella no se haya girado a pesar de nuestras risas que ya habían muerto, claramente.

¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté exaltada y molesta por arruinarme el momento.

Ella siguió concentrada en su trabajo de buscar algo, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de contestar

Te hice una pregunta, bestia – insistí con más acidez logrando al fin tomar algo de su atención.

Y la he escuchado … princesa – respondió con tranquilidad mirando intercaladamente a Souma y a mí.

Entonces responde la pregunta de su alteza – le regañó mi chico.

Tú limítate a guardar silencio – amenazó Chikane con amargura en su voz.

Miré a Souma de manera ruda, esperando que con eso él no volviese a entrometerse.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le pregunté cruzando mis brazos.

Que querría una bestia como yo, majestad – ella mostró una botella de vino tinto – solamente un buen trago.

¿Bebes? - expulsé sorprendida.

No, sólo colecciono botellas – respondió con causticidad.

No te hagas la graciosa, sabes que no te queda – le recordé – Y no deberías estar bebiendo, no si sufres de esas jaquecas tan poderosas – repasé mis propias palabras mentalmente rogando porque no hubiesen sonado a preocupación.

¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! - sentenció mordaz y ofendida. Sentí un ligero pinchazo en mi corazón al escuchar como me habló.

Vete al demonio – respondí dolida y cansada.

Un silenció tenso se formó en el ambiente, yo pasé por su lado con prepotencia en busca de un vaso con agua, el cual bebí rápidamente rogando calmar mi … ¿pena?

¿Hablaste al fin con tu padre? - interpelé una vez que compuse mi voluntad

No pude … pero descuida, está misma tarde le diré que entierre sus esperanzas de vivir en el palacio. De todos formas yo nunca dejaría que el estuviese cerca de ti – le clavé la mirada tan rápido como escuche esas palabras. La noté sorprendida de ella misma y algo expuesta ante Souma y yo. Mi corazón latió lento pero furioso – Lo digo porque no pretendo ser yo quien tenga que aguantar tu humor – se excusó de inmediato.

Claro … - dije ligeramente. Algo en el fondo de mi corazón me decía que esa no era la verdadera razón y eso me hizo sentir feliz – Yo voy saliendo en este momento – le avisé – tendré que soportar tu presencia en la cena, supongo – alcé mi ceja.

No lo sé alteza, quizás le de una grata sorpresa no estando aquí. Le recuerdo una vez más que pienso ir donde mi padre – mencionó con fastidiada cortesía.

Por un momento nos quedamos viendo fijamente y sentí como esos ojos azules me desnudaban el alma y me mostraban a gritos algo oculto en ellos.

¿Nos vamos majestad? - irrumpió Souma tocando sutilmente mi brazo. A regañadientes corté el contacto con Chikane y asentí con la cabeza, dejándola sola en aquel lugar.

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.

Estúpido … - escupí por lo bajo al ver como se alejaba con Himeko.

Luego volví la vista hacía la botella que estaba en mis manos e hice una mueca con mi boca. Ya era hora de volver a mi habitación junto a Amaya para intentar sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible. Busqué de manera rápida una copa de cristal y subí a toda prisa.

Disculpa la demora – me excusé apenas entré a mi habitación. Ella estaba parada en uno de los balcones tan nerviosa como la recordaba.

Descuida, no hay problema.

Te traje vino, espero haber acertado – mencioné mostrando el alcohol en mi mano junto a la copa.

Para ser sincera no bebo, Chikane – me corrigió con algo de vergüenza y simpatía mezclada, mientras rozaba su antebrazo.

Oh, pero que despistada soy. Ni siquiera te pregunté si querías una copa de vino – fingí regañarme ante ella

Pero no te preocupes, claro que tomaré – ella se acercó atolondradamente hasta tomar la botella entre sus manos – No puedo decir que no si fuiste especialmente a buscarla para mí – comentó retraída.

Se sirvió un poco de vino con mucha rapidez y lo llevó hasta su boca. Vi como su rostro cambiaba conforme el trago iba pasando por su garganta, definitivamente beber no era lo suyo. Pero por orgullo o vergüenza simuló una sonrisa de agrado y buen gusto por aquel liquido rojo.

Y dime Amaya, ¿Qué hacías hoy con tú padre? - comencé lentamente a introducirme en la zona que me interesaba. Escondí mis verdaderas intenciones tomando un libro que estaba en una estantería el cual comencé a ojeas sin poner atención, eso haría ver mi pregunta casual.

Él me pidió que le acompañara esta mañana – contestó llana y trasparente.

¿Suele pedir tú compañía?

Al menos una vez a la semana – se sinceró – Creo que lo hace porque se siente culpable ….

¿Culpable dices? - repetí sonando interesada.

Sí, lo que pasa es que mi padre (…) - hizo una pausa algo pensativa, yo sólo la miré intensamente – Bueno tú debes saber. Él es un hombre muy ocupado y por eso no podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Pienso que intenta recompensarlo de ésta manera.

Claro … te entiendo. Toda mi vida he visto a mi padre trabajar – comenté para verme carismática.

Pero tú padre y el mío son muy diferentes – noté como dejó escapar esas palabras de su boca. De inmediato se bebió todo lo que le quedaba en el vaso por la incomodidad.

En teoría – le informé – Creo que tú padre al menos tiene conciencia de que tú existes – me concentré en su mirada al escuchar mis palabras y supe que había dado en el clavo. Tomar el papel de hija abandonada me serviría aún más.

No digas eso … de seguro tú padre te ama de una manera diferente.

¿Estas proponiendo que existen diferentes formas de amar? - declaré divertida.

Claro que sí. Yo no amo a mi padre de la misma forma en la que … amo a otra persona – soltó enrojecida y desviando la mirada.

Pero, el amor es el amor … No debería ser sinónimo de preocupación por el ser amado al menos.

Creo que el amor es uno sólo, Chikane … en eso te puedo apoyar. Pero la manera de expresarlo varía según el carácter de la persona.

Háblame más de tu hipótesis – pedí interesada. Sorprendentemente en la única persona que pensaba en ese momento era en Himeko.

¿Osea que el amor que se tienen tus padres es el mismo que hay entre tú y ellos?

No, no … No me logras entender – ella pensó en una respuesta.

Sinceramente yo no lograba entender y por una simple razón. Yo nunca he sentido amor por nadie, ni siquiera un poco de cariño. Entonces, cómo ella podría explicarme algo incorpóreo si ni siquiera lo conozco.

Tú dices que el amor debe ser uno sólo y yo dije que apoyaba eso, pero hay clases de amor, más allá que en el fondo sea lo mismo – noté como se complicaba al no poder explicarlo bien – El amor, el verdadero amor se compone siempre del mismo verbo.

¿Cuál verbo? - urgí dejando de lado aquel libro y sentándome a su lado.

Entregar – respondió de manera sencilla.

¿Entregar? ¿Qué cosa? - levanté mis hombros. Ella se sirvió más vino y mientras lo hacía prosiguió.

Todo, Chikane. Todo lo que se pueda entregar a alguien más.

Cualquier persona puede entregarle algo a otra. Muchas dan limosna.

Y muchas de ellas lo hacen por amor al prójimo – refutó.

Otras, sólo lo hacen por interés.

Pero no pienses en ello ahora. Siempre encontraras personas falsas en la vida, todos somos falsos de alguna u otra manera – pensé en ese momento que yo pertenecía a esa categoría de ser humano.

¿Entonces que entregas? - quería una respuesta más exacta.

Tu tiempo, tu alegría, tus secretos, tu corazón … hasta tu vida si es necesario

¿La propia vida? - murmuré sorprendida.

Sí y todo sin pedir nada a cambió. Ese es el amor verdadero, difícil de encontrar por supuesto pero no imposible.

No creo que alguien pueda amar de esa manera, es algo imposible – objeté

Una madre ama de esa manera a un hijo

No fue mi caso – dije rápidamente. Ella no supo que responder, sólo se quedó viéndome estupefacta - ¿Tú has amado así? - pregunté para seguir el tema.

Sí … y no sólo a mis padres. Quiero tanto a una persona que vivo intranquila

Entonces el amor no es bueno, no si te hace estar de esa manera …

¿Nunca has sentido amor, cierto? - sonrió al ver mi negativa. Yo la despojé de su copa y bebí un poco de ella.

No, nunca he sentido amor …

Cuando sientas amor, sabrás de lo que te hablo

¿Y cómo saber que estoy enamorada?

Lo sabrás, eso no lo dudes. De todas formas el amor eros nunca lo encontraras en estado puro, si esa es tu inquietud.

¿Por qué? - quise saber.

Porque en ese amor siempre debe existir el ego … eso que a todos nos hace cometer errores – le devolví la copa de vino para que ella tomara ésta vez.

¿Y que se siente querer sin que te quieran?

Duele mucho – ella llevó su mano hasta su pecho y divago – es como si te apalearan el corazón.

Creo que nunca me enamoraré – aclaré divertida de pensar que yo alguna vez pudiese sentir semejante estupidez.

Puede ser, en tu caso no lo veo imposible – sonrió aceptante.

No me di cuenta en que momento la conversación se desvirtuó tanto. Por supuesto que el tema del amor no estaba en mis planes, pero debo reconocer que me inquieto demasiado saber más de ello.

Pero ahora debía retomar el rumbo y no seguir perdiendo tiempo.

Y cuando tu padre no esta trabajando ¿qué hace? - ella nuevamente bebió algo de vino antes de responder.

No lo sé … siempre lo veo ocupado o pegado a su teléfono móvil. Creo que es el precio por ocupar un puesto en el parlamento.

¿Y qué piensas del golpe a la corona?

Soy hija de una familia fundamentalista, obviamente apoyo sus intereses.

Nuestros intereses – le corregí, recordando que yo también lo era. Aunque en el fondo nunca he tenido una razón para cumplir mi tarea.

Claro … nuestros intereses. Es agradable saber que coincidimos en algo.

No suelo hablar mucho con las personas – comenté de la nada

Me he dado cuenta de ello.

Tu me has sorprendido gratamente – le informé. En realidad nada de ella me interesaba pero debía seguir fingiendo para ganarme su confianza.

¿Es enserio? - se ilusionó

Claro. Es primera vez que converso con alguien de esta forma – miré la copa de vino en sus manos para dar a entender con mayor claridad mis palabras.

Luego de eso seguimos conversando cosas vanas, no quería ser evidente con ella. Si algo he aprendido es que nunca debo subestimar a nadie, ni siquiera a una chica como Amaya. Entre palabras y palabras ella terminó bebiendo más de la cuenta y supe que debía aprovechar la situación.

¿Sabes lo que iban a hablar nuestros padres? - consulté de pronto mirando la hora y comprobando que ya casi eran las cinco de la tarde.

No, pero te aseguro que no era nada del parlamento – respondió embriagada.

¿Y de qué hablarían si no? - me hice la desentendida

¿Puedo confiar en ti? - indicó mi cuerpo con su dedo mientras se mecía de un lado a otro.

Claro – animé

Sospecho que ellos nos ocultan algo … Estoy segura que no sabemos todo lo que deberíamos saber sobre sus planes – le serví más vino para aflojar su lengua – Hace unos días escuché a mi padre hablar por teléfono y él se presentaba con otro nombre.

¿Otro nombre? ¿Qué nombre?

Oh …. no – exclamó mesuradamente apenada

¿Qué sucede? - quise saber no entendiendo su reacción.

Mira la botella … ya no le queda más vino – dijo riendo alborotada – quiero más – exigió divertida

Pero primero dime como se presentó tu padre – pedí.

Como el señor Lirio Negro …

¡Bingo! … mis sospechas no estaban erradas. Amaya me acababa de confesar algo que yo ya sabía. Su padre es parte de aquella organización secreta al igual que el mio y eso me ínsita mucho más para llegar al fondo de todo esto. Si él es el señor Lirio Negro, lo más seguro es que sea el cabecillas de todo esto, así que por ahora mantener la amistad de Amaya será primordial. Ella será el instrumento para llegar a su padre.

¿Me traes más? por favor - pidió algo coqueta mostrando su copa.

Claro... No te muevas de aquí.

Fui por otra botella de vino a la cocina sin dejar de pensar en esa organización. Primero que todo debo ir nuevamente hasta la casa de mi padre y tomar fotografías de esa carpeta. Esa será la mejor forma de poder analizarla con posterioridad, si la robó mi padre sabrá que fui yo. No quiero ser parte de un juego si no se ha quienes me enfrento...

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

No creí que fuera tan agotador reunirme con el ministro de relaciones exteriores, pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Tenía importante información que entregarme. Me dijo que embajadores de muchos reinos han mandado cartas diplomáticas demostrando todo su apoyo a la corona y repudiando cualquier ataque terrorista o fundamentalista que pueda existir. Eso me deja saber que el mundo esta de nuestro lado, claro excepto el reino de China, ellos sólo desean ver a Japón bajo las manos de … prefiero no nombrarlos.

Ahora hay algo que me inquieta mucho más y es que debo poner una fecha para la boda con Himemiya Chikane. He comprendido que si espero a que ella me lo recuerde le estaré dando tiempo para que los fundamentalistas estén preparados para una emboscada, en cambió si soy yo quien mueva primero la pieza de ajedrez los tomaré por sorpresa.

Souma, llévame con el cardenal … por favor – le pedí mientras el iba manejando

¿Por qué quieres ir a verlo? - quiso saber clavándome su mirada por el espejo retrovisor. Supe que le dolería saber la verdad, pero a él no quería mentirle.

Quiero poner fecha para mi coronación – intenté buscar las palabras más adecuadas al caso. Pero él sabía perfectamente que aquella frase era sinónimo de boda.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan pronto? - soltó sorprendido y confundido

Sí … debo hacerlo de una vez por todas

Pero Himeko, no lo apresures … entre más tiempo dejes pasar será mejor

¿Mejor para qué? - quise saber aburrida de que me diera esperanzas falsas de escapar de mi destino.

Bueno, puede que yo encuentre una solución

¿Tú?

¿No confías en mí? - quiso saber

Eres en quien más confío, pero no entiendo que puedes hacer en este caso – me sinceré

Todo porque soy un simple sirviente, ¿no es así?

No Souma, yo nunca he dicho eso … - dije rápidamente – Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo.

Puedo matarla por ti, princesa – susurró seriamente. Un liquido helado recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras – Lo he pensado mucho, cada noche, cada día, cada segundo y he llegado a la conclusión de que por ti soy capaz de eso y más

¿Hablas de matar a Himemiya Chikane? - mencioné casi sin aliento

Sí. Sería la forma de alejarte de ella para siempre y en vista de que nadie puede asumir el trono contigo lo harás sola.

Souma … - hablé sorprendida sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

Himeko solo necesito un sí … nada más. En tus manos está nuestro destino

No estas hablando enserio, ¿verdad? - solté incrédula.

Ella es un demonio, Himeko. Sólo le haría un favor a la sociedad …

No podía creer que el hombre que amara con tanta locura me estuviese ofreciendo matar a una persona. Él no es un asesino, esto está mal … Sin darme cuenta comencé a derramar lágrimas.

No, Souma. Tú no mataras a nadie – dije horrorizada con tan sólo decir esas palabras en voz alta.

No me mires así, por favor – pidió avergonzado – entiéndeme. No sabes lo que siento cada vez que hacemos el amor y pienso en que deberás estar con ella … lejos de mi. No creo que pueda ser capaz de vivir un segundo sabiendo que ella será tu esposa – él también comenzó a llorar y comprendí que sus palabras sólo las dijo desde su desesperación. Por un momento lo comprendí, los dos somos los que más perdimos en esta historia y a nadie le importa cuanto nos amamos. Una remota parte de mi conciencia quiso decirle que lo hiciera, que matara a Himemiya Chikane y que nos escapáramos juntos lejos de todo esto … pero yo nunca dejaría a mi reino en manos de los fundamentalistas. Es obvio que si esa mujer muere, su padre sabrá que fue un atentado y eso nos llevaría irrevocablemente a una guerra civil.

Souma … Yo todo el tiempo te perteneceré a ti, siempre – comencé a hablarle con amor – Nunca podrán apartarte de mi corazón. Viva lo que viva, haga lo que haga, siempre serás tú esa luz que me invita a seguir adelante. Y te prometo que nadie nos separara – él no me dijo nada, pero negó mis palabras con su cabeza – Ya lo he decidido. Le daré condiciones a Himemiya Chikane y ella las aceptara.

¿Que condiciones? - quiso saber.

Nunca dormir en un mismo cuarto, nunca besarnos ni siquiera en publico, nunca hacer nada que tenga que ver con el matrimonio …

¿Y si no acepta?

Aceptará, te lo aseguró. De eso me encargaré yo.

¿Y qué ganamos?

Todo amor – lo abracé como siempre suelo hacerlo en el automóvil, por detrás – Tú seguirás durmiendo cada noche a mi lado y viviremos nuestro amor … a escondidas pero juntos.

Osea que deberé trepar tu balcón cada noche – mencionó divertido a pesar de la pena.

Claro que no. Diré que serás mi guardia personal y que por miedo a cualquier atentado siempre te mantendrás a mi lado, hasta en las horas de vigilia. A cambió tú sólo debes mantenerte al margen, no quiero que la confrontes … de solo pensar que puede hacerte algo siento que entró en pánico.

Yo no le temo, ni a ella ni a su manga de asesinos – escupió orgullos.

Lo sé, pero entiende que es mejor no provocarla …

Está bien … como tú digas. Al fin soy tu esclavo, Himeko.

No eres mi esclavo, eres el hombre que amo – le corregí besando su mejilla – mi verdadero príncipe azul.

Un príncipe que ahora mismo te lleva a programar tu boda con la bestia que debería derrotar - sonrió conforme con todo lo que yo le dije.

Por fuera intentaba demostrar tranquilidad, pero por dentro estaba muriendo. Sabía que estaba golpeando las puertas de una pesadilla y que apenas me adentrara en ella encontraría mucho más sufrimiento del que puedo imaginar, pero no me queda otra opción, debo ser fuerte por mi reino y por Souma.

El cardenal se mostró sorprendido por mi presencia inesperada pero como era de esperarse no se negó a recibirme, después de todo yo era su princesa y futura reina.

Me invitó a pasar hasta su despacho personal, una joven asistente religiosa nos llevó algo de té para menguar la platica, mientras Souma como siempre esperaba por mi a sólo dos metros de distancia.

Creo saber el motivo de su presencia, majestad – intuyó él con tranquilidad.

Vengo para programar la fecha de coronación – aclaré de todas formas.

Esos fundamentalistas no han esperado nada para sacar sus garras. ¿Ya la han presionado?

Para ser sincera no. - él demostró sorpresa – No he recibido de ellos ningún mensaje que me haga sentir presionada por poner una fecha y es eso lo que me preocupa.

Si pudiese ser más clara, alteza – pidió con mesura aquel hombre.

Lo he pensado mucho y creo fervientemente que ellos están esperando el mejor momento para insistir por una fecha, un momento en que ellos estén listos para un posible boicot

Claro, nunca lo había pensado. Es usted muy inteligente, alteza.

Muchas gracias. Así que decidí ser yo quien pusiera la fecha, con eso espero tomarlos desprevenidos.

Y qué tal la chica Himemiya, la hija del duque. ¿Cómo la ha tratado, majestad? - preguntó preocupado.

Es sorprendente ver que tiene modales – reconocí sacándole una sonrisa al cardenal

¿Para cuando quiere agendar la ceremonia?

Para tres días más, si es posible – vi como él abría sus ojos espantado.

Eso si es apresurado … majestad

¿Es posible hacerlo? - quise saber

Todo es posible, pero está segura de eso …

Sí … mi plan es sólo avisarle a Himemiya Chikane un día antes de realizar la ceremonia o quizás el mismo día. Dado que las circunstancias de que ella pueda desposarme no son honoríficas, supongo que no le molestara que la ceremonia se realice en completo hermetismo.

Podría ser más precisa en cuanto a su "completo hermetismo" - suplicó

No quiero que ningún fundamentalista esté en el palacio, ni siquiera el congreso lo sabrá. Ella ya juró para ellos así que no veo la razón para hacer de esto un circo. Mi padre murió hace muy poco tiempo, no tengo animo para nada

Entiendo. Pero está consciente de las consecuencias políticas que puede tener está acción

Sí y no me importa. Sólo hombres de mi plena confianza estarán en el lugar.

Muy bien alteza. Dispondré todo para … - él miró su agenda – el día Viernes. Las cosas se harán como usted decida.

Muchas gracias por su comprensión – me paré lentamente y le ofrecí mi mano. Él la tomó y amagó besarla con sus labios antes de darme una bendición.

Al fin había dado el paso y tirado mis cartas a la mesa. Sabía que era lo mejor dentro de lo peor y pase lo que pase no me arrepentiría de esto, porque es mi propio corazón el que me impulsa a realizarlo.

De regreso al palacio tanto Souma como yo íbamos en completo silencio, podía ver la pena en sus ojos y por ello no insistí en el tema. La noche ya cubría el cielo de Tokio y dejaba ver una que otra estrella.

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.

Amaya deja eso – dije apestada de su presencia, mientras le quitaba la copa de vino de sus manos.

Al fin tenía lo que esperaba conseguir, osea un poco más de información pero nunca pensé que el precio por ello era soportar a una borracha en mi habitación. Ni siquiera puedo sacarla del palacio, estoy segura que no pasaría desapercibida con su caminar atolondrado y cara embriagada.

¿Estás enojada conmigo, Chikane? - preguntó lanzándose a la cama como cuerpo muerto. Mientras yo la observaba sin saber que hacer desde uno de los balcones - ¿Por qué no me respondes?

Solo mantén silencio, por favor – pedí suplicando porque nadie nos encontrara

Tengo hambre – acusó como pequeña y tocando su barriga.

Lo que me faltaba … - dije por lo bajo acercándome a ella de manera desagradable – Iré por algo de comida, no te muevas de aquí.

Claro, te esperaré – mencionó picándome un ojo.

Caminé hasta la puerta y una vez la cerré solté un suspiro de fastidió.

Está loca – murmuré.

¿Quien está loca? - la voz de Himeko me dejó perpleja y absorta. No la vi llegar desde el balcón y mucho menos me percate de que estaba parada justo frente a mí.

¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté disimulando mi sorpresa.

Vine a mi cuarto y aproveché de pasar al tuyo para avisarte que van a servir la cena – dijo mientras observaba mi reacción, como si intuyera que algo le oculto.

Pudiste haber mandado a una sirvienta … no será que las ganas de verme ya no las soportas – sabía que diciendo esas palabras la haría sentir incomoda.

No te ilusiones, Chikane … Sólo quería comprobar que no estuvieses matando a nadie – vi en sus ojos un desafío imponente.

¿Crees que soy una asesina?

Para mi eres una bestia … - corrigió pero sonó a una aceptación

Hoy cenaré en mi cuarto … Pero gracias por vigilarme – pasé por su lado sin tomarla en cuenta.

Cuando llegué a la cocina tomé toda la comida posible y la fui dejando en una bandeja, quería ser rápida. Dejar a Amaya sola en mi cuarto era muy peligroso, ella podría escapar de ahí en cualquier momento y eso me comprometería en demasía.

¿Qué me estás ocultando, Chikane? - Himeko nuevamente apareció de improviso, al parecer no se cansa.

Puedes dejar de seguirme, por favor – respondí alterada.

Si que tienes un apetito de bestia – comentó mirando la bandeja. Claro calculé comida para dos personas y una de ellas estaba borracha.

Déjame en paz …

¿Conoces esa palabra? - ironizó

Es mi imaginación o la pequeña princesa está sacando sus garras – respondí mientras la observaba. Era impresionante la belleza de su rostro, cada vez que la miraba encontraba algo nuevo.

Quien no lo haría con alguien como tú … - ella entrecerró sus ojos esperando mi respuesta.

Hoy estás más a la defensiva de lo normal … ¿Qué te sucedió? - quise saber

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Me miras con más odio de lo normal – dije segura.

Eres alguien odiable – caricaturizó

Entonces no pierdas tú tiempo conmigo … de seguro tienes con quien más perderlo.

En eso estás equivocada – la miré interesada por lo que pudiese decir – Con la otra persona yo no pierdo mi tiempo, lo aprovechó muy bien – dijo sinuosa y evocativa.

Te refieres a la persona que amas

Sí … - nuevamente nos quedamos viendo fijamente y en forma de desafío.

Bueno con él lo aprovechas y conmigo lo pierdes, es buena forma de mantener el equilibrio en la vida. - respondí sonriendo.

No seas ilusa …

Y dime ¿a el o ella también lo besas como a mí? - sus mejillas no demoraron en enrojecer y supe que su cuerpo tembló ante mi pregunta. También mi cuerpo tembló con sólo recordar sus labios.

Yo nunca te he besado …. - recordó mirando a su alrededor notoriamente afectada.

No has sido tú quien parte, pero si me haz respondido. ¿crees que no me di cuenta? - está conversación me hacía sentir viva y al mismo tiempo temblaba de miedo.

Son ilusiones tuyas … - aseguró. Sin poder evitarlo caminé hasta las grandes puertas de la cocina y las cerré, para cuidar que nadie entrara - ¿Qué haces? - preguntó asustada.

Sólo quiero comprobar lo que me dices …

Me acerqué a ella lentamente quería darle la oportunidad de alejarse de mi, pero ella se quedó mirándome ensimismada y eso sólo me avivaba más el alma.

Aléjate de mi – pidió sin convicción en un susurró

¿Qué pasa si te digo que ya no puedo alejarme de ti? - pregunté sin pensarlo, sólo sintiendo.

¿Por qué ya no puedes alejarte de mi? - sonó interesada manteniendo su bajo tono de voz.

Es lo que quiero averiguar – le susurré bajando mis labios a la altura de los suyos.

No la besé de inmediato, aunque mis labios quemaban por su contacto. Quería analizarla, ver su reacción pero no lo lograba. Las emociones de mi cuerpo eran múltiples y esclavizaban mi racionalidad. Acaricié sus brazos con mis manos lentamente impresionándome con su suavidad y agradecí estar respirando el mismo aliento.

Ella de improvisó rompió el pequeño espacio entre las dos, confrontando nuestras frentes. Momento justo para mirarla como nunca pensé mirar a nadie más. Sus intensos ojos amatistas brillaban más que el mismo sol y parecía estar disfrutando a pesar de sus culpas. Oro y diamante, eso es lo que vi en ese momento … su cabello de oro y sus labios diamantes que me incitaban a probar una vez más esos venenosos labios que me dan vida.

¿Qué estamos haciendo? - preguntó en un susurró. Mientras yo tragaba aire por mi garganta e intentaba pensar en una respuesta.

No lo sé … - musité con sinceridad. No había un porque a esto, simplemente me nacía y disfrutaba de ello.

No podrás conmigo, Chikane – me advirtió aún apegada a mi frente.

Eso ya lo sé …

Luego de eso la besé y agradecí volver a vivir esta sensación. Olvido completamente la soledad en la que he vivido por siempre y me dan ganas de aferrarme a estos segundos pero entiendo que al igual que la muerte es inevitable que esto acabé … Sentir como sus pequeñas manos reclaman por un espació en mi cuello es otro gesto que nunca olvidaré, las sensaciones de mi cuerpo parecen ilimitadas cada vez que ella se lo propone …

Y de la suavidad pasamos a la furia en nuestro beso, era como si cada una reclamara algo que siempre le ha pertenecido pero estuviese luchando con su propia conciencia para ello, sentí que desbordaríamos en locura en cualquier momento, eso hasta que alguien nos descubrió. Lo supe pues las puertas se abrieron abruptamente dejando un silencio infernal.

De inmediato Himeko me alejó de su lado con un certero impulsó de sus manos en mis hombros y comprobé de quien se trataba.

¡Ohota! No es lo que piensas – se excuso de inmediato Himeko caminando hacía ella

Yo no he visto nada, alteza – dijo ella mirando el suelo, pero podía notar su desconcierto.

Yo la besé a la fuerza – dije sin pensar. De pronto me pregunté en que momento me preocupaba por defender la imagen de la princesa. Himeko me quedó viendo más descolocada aún.

Yo me retiró – dijo Otoha sin poder levantar cabeza.

No, soy yo quien se va – mencioné tomando la bandeja en mis manos y saliendo a toda prisa del lugar, pues aún tenía una borracha que cuidar y no quería más problemas …

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_**Hola! primero que todo siento mucho la demora y al mismo tiempo agradezco a las personas que me tienen la paciencia necesaria como para esperar y seguir la historia. **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios o por simplemente leerme, para mí eso es algo extremadamente valioso y ya no sé que más palabras inventar para que puedan dimensionar lo gratificada y agradecida que estoy... **_

_**Espero no demorar tanto esta vez, pero no me comprometo. Tengo más de un capitulo terminado en mi cabeza pero el problema es que son capítulos muy avanzados para lo que va de historia, así que ahora debo arreglármelas para que todo calcé y me llevé directamente hasta donde quiero llegar. En fin, no les quito más el tiempo. **_

_**Cariños a la distancia y gracias totales como decía Cerati T.T **_


	6. Imposible de ignorar

**CAPITULO VI. **

**IMPOSIBLE DE IGNORAR.**

Caminé de la forma más rápida posible, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba una bandeja llena de alimentos en mis manos. Algo parecido a vergüenza se asomaba en mis mejillas y es que sinceramente no sé bien que estaba sintiendo. Cuando Otoha me descubrió besando a Himeko me sentí expuesta y vulnerable, son tantas sensaciones nuevas que no se como canalizar.

En cosa de minutos me vi frente a la puerta de mi habitación, tuve que tomar la bandeja con una sola mano para poder girar la manecilla y dejar frente a mí la imagen oscura del lugar. Entré en silenció rogando porque Amaya ya estuviese dormida, al menos así no tendría que "cuidar" de ella.

Iba dejando la bandeja en una mesa cercana cuando un pequeño pero agudo grito me logró espantar un poco.

¡CHIKANE! - enseguida sentí como dos brazos asfixiaban mi cuello

Ey, ey. Amaya ten cuidado – pedí mientras me despojaba de la pesada bandeja para intentar apartar su cuerpo del mio sin mucho éxito.

¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? Ya no aguantaba un segundo más sin ti – comentó apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Te traje comida, te hará sentir mejor – dije esperanzada de que esa idea le gustara más que estar aferrada a mí.

Hay algo que me haría sentir mucho mejor – insinuó cerca de mis labios con una sonrisa decidida. Supe que se comportaba así sólo por culpa del alcohol, de otra manera no sería capaz de decirme esas cosas.

Amaya me estás asfixiando – avisé molesta y tomando sus brazos con fuerza para despegarla de mí.

¿Quieres respiración boca a boca? - la miré más molesta aún al escuchar su desagradable propuesta y alcé una de mis cejas.

No, gracias – ésta vez la separé de mi con más fuerzas y dio resultado.

Cuando al fin me vi con la capacidad de no cargar con su cuerpo en mi cuello caminé rauda hasta alejarme unos cuantos metro y respiré profundo, intentando calmar mi genio. Toqué mi frente con la palma de mi mano pensando una y otra vez en como me había metido en este lió.

Sólo porque no quiero que te enojes voy a comer – indicó Amaya con su negada motricidad gruesa y fina.

Prenderé la luz, no quiero que manches la alfombra.

**PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.**

Me tomó más de lo necesario poder mirar a la cara a Otoha, creo que nunca había deseado tanto algo como en ese momento desee tener un escondite y no salir jamás de ahí.

Al fin Otoha me dijo que no me complicara y que ella haría como si no hubiese visto nada, fue un pequeño monologo para cortar el vergonzoso momento, yo no le respondí nada pero a pesar de mi vergüenza distinguí un tono extraño en su voz, casi como un tono molesto … Seguramente no le gustó la idea de verme besando a Chikane cuando tengo una relación con Souma.

Ya en mi habitación repasaba una y otra vez el momento vivido y no lograba controlar mi corazón, ella sin saberlo me hizo sentir tantas emociones nuevas, es que no puedo creer que mi cuerpo se vuelva esclavo ante su presencia. Juro que intenté alejarme cuando ella me dio la oportunidad pero no pude, algo dentro de mí me obligaba a estar cerca de ella, de su cuerpo, de sus ojos, de sus … labios.

¿Himeko? ¿Himeko estás? - un susurro detrás de la puerta de entrada interrumpió mis evocaciones. Caminé curiosa hasta apegar mi cara a la madera.

¿Souma? - pregunté.

Sí princesa, ábrame – pidió con el mismo tono de voz bajo.

Suspiré no muy convencida y terminé por abrir la puerta. Él entro como un vendaval tomando mi cara entre sus manos y besando mis labios. Cerré la puerta mientras él se acomodo en mi cama con notorio cansancio. Yo lo observaba aún desde la puerta que servía como escudo para nuestro secreto.

¡Que día más agotador! - exclamó estirando su cuerpo – Me vas a creer que dos aspirantes a guardias reales se enfrascaron en una discusión que terminó a golpes en pleno comedor. No sabes como nos costó separarlos y claro, luego tuve que ser yo quien les diera el sermón.

Vaya … - musité ida en mis pensamientos.

Cada día se respeta menos el puesto … O quizás estos chicos no entienden el grado de importancia al que están aspirando. Ahora debo pensar en un castigo para ellos … creo que lo mejor será dejarlos de centinelas nocturnos por un mes completo, para que aprendan a soportarse – las palabras de Souma resbalaban por mis oídos. Mi alma estaba en un mundo muy lejano en ese momento, ubicado en el recuerdo de Chikane – la otra opción es mandarlos a limpiar los calabozos hasta que logren sacar todo el oxido de las rejas con un cepillo dental ¿Tú que opinas, Himeko? … … … ¿Himeko? ¿pasa algo?

Nada … - respondí al escuchar que ahora había dejado de contar su anécdota. El frunció levemente su ceño.

¿Entonces que opinas? - preguntó de nuevo y yo ni siquiera sabía que decir.

¿De qué?

Cómo que de qué … de lo que te consulté – él se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia mi - ¿me estabas escuchando? - consultó

Lo siento … no te puse atención – dije la verdad pues ya no me quedaba otra alternativa.

¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? - interpeló con cariño acariciando mi mejilla.

Estaba pensando en la coronación del Viernes – mentí con lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, pues no podía decirle la verdadera razón de mi ausencia espiritual.

Himeko aún estás a tiempo de cancelarlo todo … puedes esperar, no es necesario que te apresures.

No, Souma. Ya lo decidí … contraeré matrimonio con Himemiya Chikane lo antes posible – mi cuerpo se estremeció al pronunciar esas palabras, pero ésta vez no fue de miedo sino de nervios … nervios de pensar que seré su esposa.

No me gusta que le digas así …

¿Cómo? … pero ese es su nombre – repliqué apresurada.

No, no me refiero a ella. No me gusta que le digas matrimonio a esa cosa, prefiero que lo nombres por coronación.

Ahhh … claro – dije comprendiendo su molestia. Sin darme cuenta que había obviado ese detalle.

¿Por qué no vamos a la tina y nos damos un baño? - propuso abrazando mi cintura

¿Ahora?

Sí, ahora – concluyó confundido por mi ausente entusiasmo.

No lo sé … creo que no tengo animo para nada

No me gusta verte así … me preocupo por ti y quisiera poder solucionar todos tus problemas

Lo sé Souma … no te preocupes – comenté cortando su contacto y escapando por primera vez de él, pues me sentía muy culpable como para mirarlo a los ojos.

Vamos amor, no decaigas ahora … piensa que nos queda un camino muy largo que recorrer aún – él ajeno a mi intención de evitarlo seguía buscando un contacto físico conmigo – Yo nunca te abandonare, siempre estaré para ti … al fin de cuentas sólo nos tenemos nosotros dos.

No digas eso, por favor – pedí sintiéndome peor.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Himeko? - cerré mis ojos al sentir su voz molesta, ya se había percatado que algo le ocultaba.

Nada …

No me mientas …

No quiero hablar, Souma

Tendrás que hacerlo de todos modos, no dejaré que te encierres en una depresión – él nuevamente me abrazó.

¡Souma por favor! - exclamé molesta alejándolo de mí, él me miró desorbitado.

Mejor me voy … - dijo y sin más lo vi marcharse de mi habitación.

Era la primera vez que rechazaba su compañía y sorprendentemente no me sentí mal. Es más, me sentí cómoda en mi soledad así podría pensar mejor las cosas y ordenar mi cabeza que era lo que más necesitaba. Dejé entrar un poco de aire fresco a mi habitación esperando que eso ayudara a que mis recuerdos se despegaran del beso que nos dimos con Chikane.

Apagué las luces y me tiré en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo pálido y, aunque intentara pensar en otra cosa no lo lograba. Cada palabra, cada detalle, cada sensación la repasaba una y otra vez y sin darme cuenta comencé a evocar todos los pocos momentos que he tenido con ella. El trágico día en que la conocí, el rechazó que me produjo, nuestras primeras palabras y nuestra primera discusión que terminó en un beso … ¿Acaso estoy sintiendo cosas por mi enemiga? ¿será que ella me gusta? … no puedo permitir que eso suceda, va contra mi moral y sería un escandalo si el reino se enterará … Yo la princesa heredera y encargada de conservar el liberalismo enamorada de una fundamentalista … sólo provocaría el caos en el parlamento.

**PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE. **

Amaya me estás colmando la paciencia – le advertí apretando mis puños. Luego de comer no ha hecho otra cosa que seguirme a todos lados del que ahora me parece un pequeño cuarto.

Tú no me entiendes – alegó – Yo te amo Chikane … y ya no puedo estar sin ti, te necesito – suspiré agotada de soportarla y jurándome a mi misma nunca más volver a darle vino.

Deja de decir estupideces y acuéstate de una vez … lo que tú necesitas es dormir.

¡NOOO! - gritó despavorida

No grites – le urgí acercándome para acallar su boca con mi mano, rogando porque Himeko no hubiese escuchado nada. Amaya por supuesto sonrió satisfecha del contacto.

Dame un beso, solo uno – pidió en un susurro.

Te prometo que si no fueras hija de Kento te asesinaría en este instante sin remordimiento – escupí con la mirada más asesina que pude, pero al parecer no logré provocarle una pizca de miedo aunque mis palabras eran absolutamente sinceras.

Ya me matas sólo con tu presencia.

¿Tú no conoces la palabra dignidad o es que no te das cuenta que no me interesas para nada? – musité apartándome nuevamente de ella.

Tú no sabes que es el amor, así que no me pidas dignidad – dijo en algo parecido a un puchero, supe que la herí con mis palabras y eso me hizo sentir mejor.

Acuéstate y regálame la paz de no oír tu angustiante voz, quieres – ordené mostrando la cama con mi mano …

Bien, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Sí – dije secamente.

Lo haré … pero antes pasaré al baño – dijo desapareciendo un momento de mi vista.

Maldita loca – susurré mientras se marchaba.

Contemplé el cielo oscuro de Tokio y una hipótesis absurda pasó por mi cabeza … ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese sido Himeko la que me pidiera un beso y mi compañía? ¿Hubiese sido tan ruda con ella?¿O hubiese aceptado besarla y quizás algo más? … Sacudí mi cabeza suavemente despejando mis preguntas, simplemente estaba pensando estupideces y debía reprimirlas

Volví – anunció sin mucho animo.

Perfecto … ahora duérmete

Claro, como digas – dijo lanzándose a la cama y cerrando al fin los ojos.

La contemplé unos minutos esperando que su respiración me indicará que había entrado en un sueño profundo y me alegré cuando lo hizo, al fin podía descansar de ella. Miré mi reloj para calcular las horas que faltaban para el amanecer y me decidí a dormir, pues ya no podía hacer más.

Me acomodé en un sitial ubicado en una esquina de la habitación y cerré mis ojos perfectamente sentada, he dormido en peores condiciones así que esto no sería gran problema, al menos eso pensé … pero Himeko no me daba tregua, su rostro se paseaba por mi mente, su voz resonaba en mis oídos y su olor inundaba mi imaginación.

"Para de pensar en ella, Chikane" me ordené mentalmente y tomé una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme … cinco minutos después el patrón se volvió a repetir. Un impulso casi insoportable me animaba a golpear la puerta de su cuarto con cualquier escusa sólo para verla. Barajé esa posibilidad e imaginé todos los posibles escenarios en que la iba a visitar y aunque sí quería hacerlo la timidez por primera vez pudo más …

Al fin y luego de mucho luchar contra las ansias de verla pude lentamente conciliar el sueño …

_Escuchaba como a la distancia se celebraba una gran fiesta, alguna de sus luces se visualizaban pálidas en mi ubicación … pero yo no tenía intenciones de ser parte de ella. Había algo que reclamaba toda mi atención, me giré y lo vi … era el rey. _

_¡TRAIDORA! - gritó aferrado a la baranda del balcón._

_Salte de una vez, majestad – pedí como un demonio llamando a la muerte. _

_El reino se enterará de todo esto y tú pagaras muy caro … te darán la pena de muerte – amenazó. _

_¿Piensa usted que le temo a la muerte? - pregunté con ironía mientras soltaba una risa ligera. _

_Eres un demonio – aseguró. _

_Tuvo el placer de conocer mi lado más oscuro, no cualquiera puede decir eso – la sensación de jugar con su miedo me satisfacía de gran manera. Mi instinto asesino se estaba acrecentando poco a poco al ver el miedo y sufrimiento en sus ojos. _

_Sufrirás, juro que sufrirás por esto … si es que tienes un corazón lo harás_

_La que sufrirá será su hija si es que no salta en este momento – sentencié empujándolo levemente a saltar. _

_Himeko … hija mía – se lamentó él_

_Ya mátate de una vez, maldita sea – dije harta de esperar. Él se paró con mucha dificultad por encima de la baranda y contemplo lo que sería su ultima noche _

_Te amo hija – murmuro. No esperé un segundó más y lo desequilibré haciendo que su cuerpo se precipitara al vacío, vi sus ojos horrorizados mientras caía y el sonido de su cuerpo chocar contra el concreto dibujó en mi una sonrisa. _

_Al fin – mencioné mirando hacia todos lados para cerciorarme de que todo estaba en orden – descansé en paz, alteza … - dije con ironía_

Unos golpes me sacaron abruptamente de aquel sueño. Desperté agitada y desorientada. Había recordado como asesiné al padre de Himeko con mucho detalle, tenía la sensación de mi mano empujándolo al vació aún. Me llevé la palma de mi mano hasta mi frente y respiré profundo intentando calmarme … eso hasta que volví a sentir golpes y comprobé que alguien llamaba a mi puerta. Caminé aún somnolienta y la abrí … la sorpresa fue grande cuando vi parada a Himeko, cada molécula de mi cuerpo reacciono liberando adrenalina por mi sangre.

¿Princesa?! - exclamé sin disimular mi asombro.

¿Estabas durmiendo? - su voz sonó algo confundida.

Algo así … - mencione recordando mi sueño y evitando su mirada por el pequeño momento que duró el silencio.

Siento mucho molestarte a esta hora pero … - ella apretó sus labios claramente avergonzada - ¿Puedo pasar? - sentí que mi corazón se desbordaría de nervios por esa pregunta, me tomó más de un segundo reaccionar...

Emmm pues, claro – mencioné exaltada dejando un espacio para que ella pasara. Estaba a punto de traspasar la puerta cuando recordé que Amaya dormía en mi cama – Pensándolo bien … mejor no – me retracté apresurada y por supuesto desanimada. Vi en sus ojos como mi respuesta la hizo sentirse estúpida. - Pero dime ¿qué necesitas? – le animé a que hablara de todas maneras.

¿Todo va bien? ¿Estás algo pálida? - curioseo dubitativa

Si, todo en orden (…)

Que bien (…)

Estúpidamente nos quedamos una frente a la otra sin decir ni una sola palabra, sólo moviendo ligeramente nuestras cabezas denotando un claro gesto de nuestro momento engorroso.

¿Y qué es lo que necesitas hablar conmigo? - rompí el silencio.

Es algo complicado y … bueno no creo que el pasillo sea lugar para exponerlo.

Podemos ir a tu habitación … ¿si quieres? - propuse disimulando con todas mis fuerzas los nervios que surgían desde el centro de mi barriga.

¿Cual es el problema con la tuya? - al parecer Himeko comenzaba a demostrar un gran sentido de perspicacia ante mis mentiras.

¿La mía?

Sí, la tuya … hace unos segundos te comportaste muy exaltada antes de prohibirme el ingreso …

No lo hice, fue sólo tu imaginación – sonreí demostrando seguridad.

No me tomes por estúpida, ¿quieres? - alzó su ceja

Está desordenada y no entraras a ese lugar hasta que no sea apropiado para ti... eres la princesa y mereces respeto – comenté sinuosa y divertida.

¿Ahora me dices que te preocupa que vea tu habitación desordenada? - mencionó incrédula

Sí, es exactamente lo que quiero decir

( … ) De acuerdo, sígueme – pidió sin más, caminando hasta su habitación

Antes de salir completamente de mi cuarto me cercioré una vez más que Amaya estuviese durmiendo. Luego de eso seguí a Himeko con toda la seguridad que he tenido desde que tengo conciencia.

Bien, ya estamos aquí … ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - pregunté cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Ella me miró incauta unos momentos, luego suspiró y comenzó con su charla.

Hoy me he reunido con el ministro de relaciones exteriores y tuvimos una charla muy larga – la miré concentrada pues no sabía a donde quería llegar – Me dijo que muchos diplomáticos de reinos y estados le han llamado para darle su apoyo.

¿Apoyo? - inquirí curiosa.

Sí … Todos temen o presienten que ustedes, los fundamentalistas, harán algo en contra de la corona …

Claro … entiendo – dije divertida.

Sólo debes tener presente que si intentan un golpe de estado o cualquier cosa parecida se echarán a todo el mundo en contra.

¿Por qué me lo adviertes? No es algo que deberías decirme si piensas que yo formo parte de todo esto.

Tú formas parte de todo esto – aseguró con vehemencia – Y si te lo advierto es porque quiero dejar en claro que tienes todas las de perder.

Mi intención no es ganar nada así que nada puedo perder … - aclaré

Como sea … Lo único que realmente me importa es la seguridad de mi pueblo. Llegar a una guerra civil sería desastroso para ellos y yo estoy dispuesta a todo para evitarlo.

¿A todo? - desafié con mi voz intentando encontrar sus limites.

A todo – aseguró

¿Incluso eres capaz de aceptar el fundamentalismo como nueva forma de gobierno? - me atreví a preguntar lo que era políticamente prohibido, ella no tardó en desaprobar mi pregunta con su mirada.

Entonces asumes que esas son tus verdaderas intenciones

No, sólo es una simple pregunta con una simple respuestas; si o no.

No … eso no lo aceptaría. Todos los habitantes quedarían desprotegidos frente a los poderes totalitarios que ustedes adquirirían.

¿Prefieres que se derrame sangre inocente? - mi intención fue ponerla en una situación incomoda y divertirme a costa de ella.

Prefiero morir luchando que aceptar una injusticia como esa … Eso en caso de que se les ocurra atacar.

Debo decir que casi me has convencido … pero no, definitivamente traes una careta puesta. Tu alma no sirve para esto, Himeko – le informé.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó molesta.

Sólo mírate – la indiqué con mi mano – Eres frágil y delicada, bastaría que escucharas un arma dispararse para ceder ante la presión.

Creo que me estas subestimando, Chikane.

Y yo creo que esto será placentero … - ironicé.

¿Te parece gracioso todo esto? ¿O es acaso que no te importa que muera gente inocente?

De verdad quieres escuchar mis respuestas – advertí.

Por supuesto – me animó tomando una postura de altivez.

Sí, me parece divertido. Tus vanos intentos de llegar a una "conciliación" antes de declarada la guerra. Y, mi respuesta a tu segunda pregunta es muy sencilla. Me tiene sin cuidado que muera gente inocente, no importándome si son hombres, mujeres y hasta niños.

Eres un demonio … - la vi palidecer ante mi actitud, sin duda no se lo esperaba.

O quizás soy horriblemente sincera – levanté mis hombros relajada – no finjo preocupación …

Nunca te creí capaz de tanto. Pensé estúpidamente que sólo eras una persona incomprendida pero veo que me he equivocado.

No intentes conocerme, Himeko. Nunca lo lograras, ni mucho menos pienses en usar psicología barata conmigo, sólo te ridiculiza más.

Entonces así están las cosas … Tarde o temprano nos enfrentaremos sin caretas – mencionó pensativa.

Al parecer …

¿Por qué no acabas con todo ahora? Vamos, asesíname y así nos ahorraremos tiempo – cuando escuché sus palabras se detuvo mi corazón. Nunca esperé que Himeko tomará esa actitud, sólo supe que nunca podría hacerle daño - ¿Por qué no dices nada? Deja de mirarme como estúpida y hazlo de una vez. Estoy segura que ya has matado gente en el pasado.

Las cosas no son así …

¿Y cómo son?

Nunca lo entenderías.

¿No me matarás?

Nunca te haría daño, Himeko – hablé con impresionante sinceridad.

Mientes … ¿a cuanta gente has matado en el pasado? - quiso saber y sentí vergüenza de que ella se enterara.

Nunca he matado a nadie – mentí.

No te creo – sentenció.

¿Entonces por qué insistes en hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué permites que entre a tu cuarto? ¿Por qué respondes a mis besos? - solté esas preguntas como metralleta. Exaltada ante mis emociones y desesperada por escuchar algo bueno de mí en sus labios.

No lo sé … - musitó sorprendida – No entiendo por qué no puedo odiarte aunque me esfuerce.

Yo si lo sé – me acerqué a ella rompiendo la distancia – Yo te gusto, Himeko. Más de lo que tú misma crees y eso te carcome la cabeza. No puedes perdonarte a ti misma sentir algo por mí.

Estas equivocada – intentó defenderse con pocas habilidades.

No, sabes que no es así. Mírate, tiemblas cada vez que me vez y te mueres por besarme – no sabía muy bien por qué le decía todo eso a Himeko, tan sólo me dejé llevar.

Sólo en tus sueños …

Tú no me gustas, Himeko. Yo te gusto a ti y eso juega a mi favor … No podrás resistirte y me buscarás, arroparas, besaras, añoraras e incluso me intentaras proteger de todos los que me quieran hacer daño – ella me miraba atónita, mientras yo agarraba firmemente su barbilla.

Yo sí te gusto – aseguró con timidez – Puedes negarlo, pero tus ojos no me engañan. ¿crees que eres la única que puede jugar? - me espanté al oír sus palabras y sin darme cuenta retrocedí un par de pasos – Esto se acaba aquí y ahora. No dejaré que entres a mi mente y me manipules. Reconozco que eres bella y que sí me gustas, pero nunca sabrás como te detesto y contra eso no podrás hacer nada. Finges valentía cada vez que hablas e incluso en tu forma de caminar pero no eres más que una cobarde. Yo admito mis sentimientos y pensamientos y eso me hace más valiente que tú. No necesito tener una mirada asesina para intimidar a la gente, porque me respetan como soy … En el fondo no eres más que un cachorro asustado, Himemiya.

Claramente Himeko me sorprendió, pero también llegó muy profundo en mi corazón con todas sus palabras. Yo sabía que tenía razón, si soy valiente es porque no me queda otra alternativa pero por dentro me siento desamparada y confundida, temo hasta de mi propia existencia.

Me encanta que intentes defenderte, te hace ver atractiva. – ridiculicé la situación para menguar mi inagotable tristeza.

No seas estúpida – susurró desafiando mi cercanía – y reconoce tú debilidad. Eso te hará una verdadera mujer.

Nunca tuve alguna debilidad.

No eres una súper heroína o en tu caso, una súper villana. Eres un ser humano común y corriente que debe tener miedos y debilidades.

Tú … - dije a manera de confesión. De inmediato hubo un silencio en la habitación – Al parecer eres tú mi única debilidad – ella me miró desorientada unos segundos pero luego su rostro se torno oscuro.

Vete de mi habitación – ordenó enfurecida alejándose de mi. Yo la quedé viendo sorprendida - ¿No me has escuchado? ¡Quiero que te largues de mi cuarto! - su voz se volvió aguda a causa del grito.

De acuerdo … - caminé lentamente hacia la puerta – Si no estás preparada para las respuestas que buscas no hagas preguntas estúpidas – le aconsejé saliendo de su cuarto encolerizada.

No podía creer que me echara de esa manera tan sólo por decirle aquella palabra. ¿A qué se supone que estamos jugando? Nos podemos besar y hacer como que nada a pasado, pero si le hablo con sinceridad termina enfurecida conmigo … Definitivamente aún no encuentro el manual para comprender a Himeko, resalta de entre todas las personas y se me hace difícil poder doblegarla.

Cuando entré a mi habitación todo seguía tan cual excepto mi estado de animo. Una ansiedad presuntuosa comenzaba a carcomer mi alma. Quería salir de aquí y gritar con todas mis fuerzas, estaba llena de frustración y cólera pero debía tranquilizarme, nunca he sido alguien que se salga de sus casillas y no lo haré ahora por esa chica.

Me quedé parada junto al balcón mirando la intensa noche, pensé que había pasado mucho tiempo pero en realidad sólo habían sido unos pobres minutos. Aún mi corazón estaba cegado por el alboroto de mi alma y si no volvía junto a Himeko iba a reventar.

Al diablo con todo – mencione en un susurro mientras caminaba a toda prisa con sólo una dirección en mi mente … el cuarto de Himeko.

Salí tan rápido que hasta olvidé cerrar la puerta con precaución, apreté mis dientes al pensar en que pude haber despertado al bulto que dormía en mi cama. Espere unos segundos atenta a cualquier sonido proveniente desde el fondo de mi habitación y todo estaba en calma. Suspiré aliviada y volví mi vista al frente sólo para encontrarme con una figura conocida.

Tu conciencia no te deja dormir – comentó Souma mirándome atentamente. Maldije no haberme percatado que él estaba en el pasillo, pero la rabia ya había subido a mi cabeza y me hacía ser menos cauta.

¿Qué haces aquí? - interrogué con veneno. Él se confundió y no supo que responder – Vete de aquí y vuelve a tu trabajo – ordené caminando hasta el cuarto de Himeko.

¿Donde crees que vas tú? – me sujetó del antebrazo con desden y volteó mi cuerpo con fuerzas.

Clavé mi mirada en su mano que aún sostenía mi antebrazo y luego le miré a los ojos con aversión.

Suéltame – advertí con tono fuerte y homicida. Él me soltó de inmediato.

No te acerque a Himeko – previno amenazante. Yo mostré mi mejor sonrisa de burla.

¿O si no qué? - interpelé

Te arrepentirás de haber nacido

( … ) Eres asquerosamente estúpido – mofé con desaire – ¿De verdad piensas que un sirviente me hará tan siquiera replantearme mis acciones? - pregunté incrédula y vanidosa.

Agradece a tus dioses que eres mujer porque sino te mataría a golpes – escupió lleno de frustración.

Agradece tú que tengo educación y no que soy mujer. Necesito menos de cinco segundos para arrancar la cabeza de tu cuello.

Eres extremadamente imaginativa, Himemiya.

¡Vaya! El perro de Himeko es algo mmmm como decirlo ¿desubicado?. No olvides quien soy y cual es tu lugar.

Ni siquiera sabes cual es mi lugar en todo esto – él sonrió con aires superiores – Puede que para ti sea un simple sirviente pero la realidad no es esa.

La realidad – repetí entretenida con su estúpido actuar – Eres tan predecible que sólo verte me provoca sueño.

Tú no sabes nada. Y ni siquiera te imaginas la influencia que puedo tener sobre Himeko – lo miré triunfante de inmediato. El que la haya llamado por su nombre lo delataba completamente.

Vaya hasta que al fin actúas como un hombre valiente. ¿Cómo se siente llamar a tu amante por su propio nombre frente a otra persona? - le pregunté en un susurro. Él palideció de inmediato al verse descubierto y al entender que ya sabía su gran secreto.

¿Himeko te lo dijo? - preguntó incrédulo.

No, tú no eres tema para nosotras …

¿Cómo te enteraste entonces? - exigió saber.

Eso no importa. De todas formas no pienso decírselo a nadie. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, tanto mejor para mi. Pero déjame en paz, por tu bien no te cruces por mi camino porque yo no doy segundas oportunidades – aconsejé.

¿Himeko sabe que tú …?

No, no lo sabe. Y si se lo llegas a decir te juro por su vida que la deshonrare frente a todo el reino.

¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! - exclamó

Lo que oíste. No quiero que le cuentes nada, claro a menos que su honra no te importe.

Claro que me importa, ella es lo más importante para mí – aseguró con fuego en su voz.

Perfecto, tú sigue teniendo sexo tranquilamente y a mí déjame en paz. Pero sobre todo no vuelvas a sublevarte conmigo ¿entendido?

¿Por qué no quieres que le cuente?

Eso no te importa …

Justo cuando iba a continuar el dialogo las puertas de la habitación de Himeko dejaron al descubierto su presencia. Noté que iba saliendo de manera empedernida de su cuarto hasta que se topó con nosotros. Nos miró asustada quizás pensando lo peor.

¿Qué sucede aquí? - preguntó cautelosa pero al mismo tiempo con dominio.

Hablábamos de lo importante que es tu seguridad, Himeko – ironicé sin preocupación.

Sí claro … - musitó incrédula - ¿Qué sucede, Souma? - ésta vez Himeko se dirigió a él intentando encontrar una respuesta sincera.

Nada, sólo venía a cerciorarme que no necesitara nada, alteza. Y de casualidad me encontré con la señorita en el corredor.

¿Y se pusieron a conversar como grandes amigos?

No exactamente. Estaba a punto de terminar mi amenaza cuando tú me interrumpiste – le sinceré dejándolos perplejos.

¿Qué amenaza? - ella se desesperó de inmediato, poniendo su cuerpo entre él y yo como un escudo.

Tranquila, no lo mataré …

Tampoco podrías – advirtió él.

¡Dejen de hablar estupideces! - exigió ella – Nadie matara a nadie aquí.

Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, Himeko – le recordé desafiante.

Yo no tengo nada que conversar contigo – aseguró.

¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a donde ibas tan apresurada? O me vas a negar que ibas directamente a mi cuarto.

¿De qué habla ella, alteza? - Souma sonó confundido.

Claro que no iba a verte – contestó enrojecida y sin tomar en cuenta la anterior pregunta.

No sabes mentir … - sonreí – pero cuando quieras yo te enseño, ya sabes donde queda mi cuarto – dije picándole un ojo.

¿Tú, enseñarme algo a mí? Por favor, no me hagas reír.

Princesa no se exalte. Es mejor que haga oídos sordos – Mientras Souma hablaba ella y yo nos mirábamos como si nadie más existiera. Pude sentir como nuestros corazones latían en sintonía a pesar del odio que demostraban nuestras palabras.

Podría partir enseñándote a cerrar la boca – comprobé en su rostro lo ofendida que quedó por mis últimas palabras, pero antes que vomitara todo su odio hacía mí la acallé con un beso, sin importar la presencia de Souma.

Sentí como sus músculos se tensaron por el contacto y como logré dejarla sin aliento y sin armas para defenderse. Su inexperiencia floreció en mis labios y me supe dueña de su vida en esos momentos, no fue capaz de separarse de mi aún sabiendo que su amante y gran amor estaba presenciando la escena en la mejor posición.

Cuando me alejé de ella la observé intocable y esperanzada, casi rogando por continuar el contacto y me sentí complacida. Ya no tenía duda, ella sentía algo por mi quizás tan fuerte como lo que yo siento por ella o al menos lo suficiente como para hacerla olvidar a Souma por unos segundos.

Buenas noches – dije con la voz seca y volví a la oscuridad de mi cuarto sin ulterior recurso.

PERSECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

"Maldita sea" , "Maldita sea", "Maldita sea", "Maldita sea", repetía una y otra vez al verme sorprendida por Souma. Es que nunca, pero nunca pensé que Chikane fuera capaz de besarme frente a otra persona y que esa persona sea precisamente él, el hombre que más amo en el mundo.

¿Me puedes explicar qué fue todo eso? - consultó enfurecido mientras me miraba lleno de celos.

No lo sé – dije acomplejada.

¡Le respondiste el maldito beso, Himeko! - gritó ahogado, sorprendido y dolido.

Souma, por favor déjame explicarte – supliqué

¿Qué me vas a explicar? Lo vi con mis propios ojos. ¡Te besaste con ella!

¡Ella me besó! - intenté defenderme inútilmente.

¿Y por qué lo hizo? - quiso saber.

No lo sé, estoy tan sorprendida como tú …

¿Ha pasado antes? ¿Ya te has besado con ella? - me quedé anonadada ante esas preguntas. Que se suponía que debía responder. Si le decía la verdad le haría daño y peor aún, podría perderle.

No, claro que no – mentí con descaro – Cómo piensas eso – tomé su rostro entre mis manos para aseverar mi afirmación – Yo no sería capaz de hacerte algo así – tan sólo decir aquellas mentiras me hacían sentir completamente desgraciada, nunca había mentido de esa manera a nadie.

Si no fuera por ti, hubiese matado a esa mujer – él me abrazó y comprendí que creyó fervientemente en todo lo que le dije. Al fin pude suspirar aliviada.

No, seguro lo hizo para provocarnos. Ella juega con nuestra paciencia – comenté excusando la situación.

¡Es una maldita hija de perra!

¡Souma! - exclamé sorprendida ante su improperio.

Lo siento, princesa. Es que ella saca lo peor de mí …

Tranquilo amor, tranquilo – lo acuné en mi cuello hasta que su respiración se calmó. Mientras yo seguía delirando por aquel beso.

Luego de unos minutos de estar abrazados él incorporó su cabeza para mirarme.

¿A dónde ibas? - quiso saber desconfiado.

A buscarte a ti – respondí apresurada. Pero la verdad es que iba en busca de Chikane. - Es que no podía dormir y tú te fuiste enojado de mi cuarto …

Ya tranquila, amor. No es necesario que me sigas explicando. Te creo – yo asentí con mi cabeza - ¿Dormimos juntos hoy? - consultó con cariño.

Claro – sonreí forzosamente y entré con él a mi cuarto.

CONTINUARA …

* * *

_**Disculpen la demora y lo poco de este capitulo, pero me dije a mi misma "mejor algo que nada" y decidí escribir un poco más de lo que ya llevaba para poder publicarlo. En principio obviamente tenía pensado hacerlo más largo, mi media es de 20 o más pag por cap y no suelo publicar si no la alcanzó, pero como tengo tanto que estudiar quizás para cuando pueda publicar de nuevo...**_

_**Por ahora les mando mis más sinceros agradecimientos y bueno una vez más . GRACIAS! JURO POR YISUS QUE LS AMOOOOOO! ustedes son increíbles y muy importantes para mí.**_


End file.
